


When All You Have Is Each Other

by DreamerAriana



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAriana/pseuds/DreamerAriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana is an odd human with strange abilities and an honorary member of the Autobots.  The world is turned upside down and the Autbots are being hunted, her included.  Things go from bad to worse when she is captured by Lockdown and imprisoned.  Will anyone rescue her?  Where is Optimus Prime?  When the world has gone mad, all you need is a little hope, some luck and a whole lot of guts.  Luckily Ariana has plenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end?

This sucked. It royally sucks out the ying yang. I couldn't believe this, I _wouldn't!!_

 

But.... it happened. The unimaginable. The worst thing that could have happened, did. Right before my eyes Ratchet had been...killed....ripped apart. I couldn't help him, I couldn't even reach him!

 

We had been hiding in an old ferry, I couldn't even remember where. We had been running from humans who had turned against the Autobots. And since I was a claimed Autobot, a human albeit a weird one, I was hunted as well. I used all my powers, every bit of my strength to fight and keep my friends safe, but it wasn't enough. They just kept coming. And finally when the Autobots got separated, I somehow ended up with Ratchet. Together we fought, hid and tried to survive. It wasn't enough, some new transformer was in league with the humans and we were running out of ammo, energy and places to hide.

 

Exhausted, we found refuge in the old ferry but not for long. I couldn't even get up a wind barrier as we became under fire by military men. Ratchet snatched me up, held me protectively to his chest as we got blasted from the ferry. We landed and he instantly transformed into his medic vehicle mode, me in the passenger seat. I tried everything to fight back but couldn't even create a spark. Ratchet said firmly, “As soon as you get the chance, run! Don't look back!”

 

I snapped back angrily, “I won't leave you! Ahh!” Explosions rang around us and he had to transform again as he got hit and I was thrown from him by the impact. Hitting the ground hard enough to wind me I tried desperately to get up as I saw a missile take out one of Ratchets legs, “RATCHET!”

 

Trying and failing to force myself to my feet as he pleaded for the men surrounding him to hold their fire. Telling them he was an Autobot and a friend. He spoke to the humans, explaining why he was running. I was forgotten where I laid as one of the men in charge said coldly, “I lost a sister in Chicago, you won't get no sympathy from me.”

 

I sensed something dangerous about to happen and managed to get to my feet as I screamed, “RATCHET!! LOOK OUT!!”

 

A huge missile that seemed to come out of nowhere slammed into him and as he fell he began to fight back. Fire laced up my arm as I thrust them out, cutting down the men in front of me who had begun to fire on Ratchet again. An explosion under my feet knocked me back and I slammed into a hunk of metal. I struggled to get up, even with the guns pressed against my face. Whimpering I pleaded, “Leave him alone! We're on your side!”

 

Then I saw the transformer approaching Ratchet and heard Ratchet say in surprise, “Lockdown.”

 

I didn't hear what this Lockdown was saying to Ratchet as I set fire to the soldiers pants around me and as they yelped I lurched to my feet and raced for Ratchet. Only to be cut down when a giant metal hand slammed into my back and I fell. Lockdown sneered, “Pathetic.”

 

I fought back the best I could, trying to light the bastard on fire as he lifted me off my feet. Lockdown formed a gun in his other hand and pointed it at me, “There is one way you both survive, tell me where he is hiding. Where is Optimus Prime?”

 

Ratchet and I looked at each other, tears streaming down my cheeks. We both knew the price of our loyalty and would pay it gladly. I shook my head, saying firmly, “Never Tin Can.”

 

Ratchet shook his head with me, “Never.”

 

I screamed and fought the best I could as Lockdown wrenched Ratchet's spark from his body. I sobbed and snarled, “Kill me then you asshole!”

 

Lockdown merely looked at me and said, “You are a strange one. I shall put you with my collection.”

 

I screamed once more before an electric shock raced through my body and I lost consciousness.

 

When I woke up I was suspended by cables, that pulsed with electricity from where they wrapped around my body in a metal cage and cold air was flowing on me constantly. I was so cold I couldn't feel my body. I could barely move my head as I heard something and looked up to glare at Lockdown as he inspected me. He sneered, “Killing you would be too easy. You will be my prize for the annihilation of your dear Autobots.” I spat, my anger warming me slightly, “Slag off you piece of tin!”

 

He merely chuckled and said coolly, “And don't try to escape, your government has been kind enough to tell me how to imprison you against your abilities.” as if to prove it he touched something outside the cage and I scream as electricity raced through the cable and zapped me.

 

I heard his laughter as I went limp, gasping for breath. Cursing him under my breath I heard him leave. Then I began to hear the other screams, weird sounds and cries. Looking up and around I realized with dread that I was most definitely on an alien ship. Struggling to move, to summon any of my powers and finding myself unable to, I felt myself begin to cry. It didn't look like I would be able to get out of this one on my own, and if what happened to Ratchet was any sign, it didn't look like any help would ever come.

 

0o0

 

Time passed, I had no idea how much. It felt like years as I somehow survived on no food or water. My body was frozen and unresponsive and most of the time with nothing better to do, I slept. And I dreamed of the ones I had loved and lost. Nightmares plagued my sleep with their deaths. Praying to whatever god was listening that my friends would be alright. No matter what reality was shouting in my ear. It didn't help that Lockdown would come for a visit whenever an Autobot or Decepticon was destroyed. I didn't give a rats ass about the Decepticon's but my heart broke a bit more with each Autobot. Tho I never let Lockdown see it, I yelled and cursed him fluently whenever I saw him to try and drown out what he would tell me.

 

I would finally be forced to shut up with a jolt of electricity and only then did that work for a few moments. When he finally left laughing I would silently mourn to myself my loss. One day I cussed, “Frackin tuss pot!” and a growl nearby nearly gave me a heart attack. It was a different kind of growl I had been hearing for a while now. It almost sounded animal like.

 

Trying to crane my head to see where the noise was coming from I murmured quietly, “Hello?”

 

The growl answered and I saw a tiny bit of movement on the other side of the room. Staring at it in confusion I finally realized it was a transformer hanging upside down in a cage like mine, but bigger. I knew I was surrounded by cages and two arches moved constantly around the cages but I never thought to look _inside_ the cages.

 

I said softly, “Who are you? I'm Ariana.”

 

It roared in response, in an almost rumble-like call and I blinked, trying to pick through what I heard with my brain to find something I understood. It roared again and I thought I heard, “Scorn?”

 

It blinked and roared softly. Smiling slightly, glad for the distraction, “Nice to meet you Scorn. Come here often?”

 

The snort I got in response made me chuckle and I said bitterly, “Yeah, me too. Can't say I care for the hospitality.”

 

From then on, when I wasn't sleeping or cursing Lockdown, I would have a one sided conversation with the transformer in the cage across from me. It wasn't much, but it was something.

 


	2. Hope at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope at last as Ariana joins the Autobots once more. But with new bots and old friends, things get a little tense.

I awoke from one of my sleeps when something metal and heavy landed in front of me and I swore I was dreaming, or at least having another nightmare. Optimus Prime had seen better days from what he looked like now on the floor, with Lockdown circling him like a fresh kill. Lockdown said cheerfully, “Welcome back to the Knights' Temenos Prime.”

 

I couldn't speak around the catch in my throat as the Prime said sadly, “You have disgraced it.”

 

Lockdown bragged, “Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's for the rarest of specimens. The worst of the worst.” He grabbed Optimus's head and forced him to look at my cage, “And look, I even kept an old friend of yours.” Optimus's optics widened in shock and he whispered, “Ariana?” I bowed my head at him, ashamed I had been caught and unable to watch as Lockdown said, “It's taken centuries but I've collected all the Knights but you.” I could hear Lockdown grab Optimus and thrust him into a cage to be hung upside down like the others. “The creators want to sweep their chessboard clean.”

 

A ripple went down my spine as Optimus growled, “I'm slave to no one.” Lockdown glared at me and said with a growl, “All this species mixing with species.” He then grabbed Optimus's face and snarled, “It upsets the cosmic balance. The creators, they don't like it. They built you to do what you were told.”

 

He shoved Optimus away and I snarled as he closed the cages door, “Then tell your dear creators to shove it! You no good pansy-arse-son-of.”

 

I was cut off by electricity zapping through my body but as soon as I gasped for breath I shouted to Lockdown's retreating back, “ASSBUTT!”

 

As soon as I was sure he was out of ear shot I looked over at Optimus and said quietly, “Optimus? You alright?”

 

He shifted and seemed to be trying to look at me but he was to the side and couldn't, “Ariana? What happened? How did you get here? I thought you were dead.”

 

I ignored to tears flowing down my cheeks as joy filled me to be hearing his voice again, “I was with Ratchet when we got separated. I'm sorry Optimus, I couldn't save him. Lockdown captured me when I tried and I couldn't get out of this blasted cage and I was worried that you were hurt! Or dead! But I believed you weren't and it sucks here, it really does, but I've been cursing that damn tin can every time I see him and I’m so sorry Optimus!”

 

Sobs escaped me and Optimus soothed, sounding happier, “Easy Ariana. I know about the other Autobots. Please don't cry.”

 

It took a bit before I calmed down. Optimus said softly, a warmth in his tone I had missed, “I'm glad your alright Ariana.”

 

I gave a watery chuckle, “I'm so glad _your_ alright Optimus. What's been happening?”

 

And I listened as he told me of the few Autobots left, the humans they had befriended and the hiccups of some whack job in the CIA, some inventor named Joshua _making_ transformers and Megatron possessing one. I whistled softly when he was done, “Damn, I've missed out. Well if I know Bumblebee, the Autobots won't let you go without a fight.”

 

Optimus said warmly, “Or you. If they do come, we'll get you out of here.” His voice saddened, “If I had known you were captured, I would..”

 

I interrupted him, saying lightly, “Then you would have been captured sooner and there wouldn't be any hope. No worries Optimus, I'm not mad at you.”

 

Then I felt a lurch that was familiar and then a humming that was getting louder and cursed, “Shit. Um, Optimus...”

 

He groaned, “Now what?” “You hear that?”

 

Then he cursed when he realized that the ships engines was beginning to charge for take off.

 

0o0

 

When the ship suddenly jerked and stopped advancing I murmured, “Now what?”

 

I could almost hear Optimus shrug and we talked a bit more before I heard a grind and then heard voices. Then some shouting, something about acid and I asked quietly, “This is the big rescue?” Then we heard a gun shot and Optimus cried out, “Hound!”

 

“He's alive!”

 

“Hold on boss, we're coming!”

 

I saw three transformers pass my cage and heard Optimus tell them that this arm of the ship detached and sent the one named Hound to pilot. Then as I heard hacking of metal on metal, Optimus ordered, “Crosshairs, in that cage is a girl. Get her.”

 

A green Autobot appeared in front of me, wearing a long green coat and different collared goggles. He raised an eyebrow at me, “You sure boss, don't we have enough human's ta worry about?”

 

Optimus growled something in cybortronian and Crosshairs got right to work, by blasting the lock off the cage. I winced at the noise and then he was about to shoot the cables, aiming the gun at me and I snapped, “OI! How about you aim that somewhere else, nut bar!” He growled, reaching in to try and yank the wires, “Shut it meat bag.”

 

But when he yanked I yelped at the cables tightened and he quickly let go. Backing up he called, “Oi Drift! Can ya cut this yapper loose?”

 

I glared, “I don't want to hear that from you, goggle head.” I saw him gesture rudely at me as I saw a blue Autobot dressed like a samurai come over and study the cables. He nodded and with a single slice, they came loose. He had to quickly catch me tho, since my body was still frozen. I groaned as he pulled me from the cage and Optimus quickly took me from him as I began to shiver, the warmer air already beginning to defrost my body, “Ariana?”

 

Teeth chattering I said, “S-s-soookkk. J-j-j-juuust c-c-c-old.”

 

He cupped me carefully in his hands as he took me to the cockpit and I saw a fat dark green Autobot with a ton of guns on his person, trying to get the ship to work. I nearly rolled my eyes, instead closing them as my body became pins and needles, “ _Great, we get out only we're stuck cuz Tubby can't fly.”_

 

The wait was killing me, almost more than the feeling of my body becoming more painful by the second as I warmed. When the ship suddenly detached I nearly cried with relief and the warmth of Optimus's big metal hands around me, lulled me to sleep without me meaning to.

 

0o0

The crash landing woke me up and my body was moveable again, if a bit jerky as I nearly fell out of Optimus's hand. Sitting up I grinned at the big green Autobot, “Nice flying.”

 

He winked at me and I blinked as Brain, the tiny Autobot that was supposed to be dead, landed next to me, “Girl, it's good to see you again.”

 

I smiled tiredly at him, “You too Brain.”

 

The back door opened and Optimus carried me out. We had landed near a bunch of trains and Optimus set me down gently on some grass and I spread out, laying underneath the sun for the first time in too long. I heard Optimus quietly tell the others who I was as Brains hopped over to them.

 

I must have fallen asleep again because I woke to the sound of a familiar engine. Slowly, carefully getting to my feet because my body ached from neglected use and being frozen. I was still cold but, ignored the aches when I saw Bumblebee let out three humans before transforming. I gave a familiar whistle of one that sounded like a western shoot out and Bee jerked, spinning to look at me. With a whoop from his radio he ran over and carefully scooped me up. Laughing I hugged his cheek the best I could, “Ah Bee! Good to see you!”

 

Clips and chirps of happiness sounded from his radio until Crosshairs, who had been lying on a train, sat up and said, “Time to give Bee the good news. We have a ship now. We're leaving.”

 

My happiness crashed to earth as Optimus said, “You humans. After all we have done.” Bee carried me over but didn't set me down as Optimus told them that he had sensed Megatron in the man made prototype he had fought. I closed my eyes and sat down on Bee's hand as Brain explained how that had happened. Megatron infecting KSI's programs and Megatron becoming Galvatron so that he could get the Seed.

 

I heard Optimus explain what the Seed was and opened my eyes, thinking everything over. I couldn't blame the Autobots for leaving. But... they'd be leaving me behind. Sighing heavily I felt Bee run a finger down my back and smiled softly at him. I patted his hand and motioned for him to set me down. I introduced myself to the humans and Cade asked me, “But why would Lockdown want to keep you?”

 

I smiled wanly at him and said, “Because I may be human but I can do things no other human can do.” and then my body burst into flames, making them jump back and I bit back a chuckle at the other Autobots surprised reactions. “I can control fire, water, wind and earth.” Crosshairs shook his head, “Freak.” I shot him a glare before ignoring him.

 

Optimus chuckled tho and asked me, “When can you be ready for a fight?”

 

I cocked my head to the side, glancing at Crosshairs, he seemed to have more to say but kept his mouth shut after I said, “By tomorrow I think. I haven't exactly been doing much on that blasted ship, so my elements are good. I just need some food and rest and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

He nodded and told us humans to get some rest and I smiled softly as the humans gave me wary looks and went to the side by themselves. I looked up at Bee and said cheerfully, “So what have you been up to Bee?”

 

He lowered his hand and I climbed aboard as he sat and set me on his knee as he told me in clips of radio and speech what had been going on since I last saw him. When it became my turn I knew the others were listening to as I told them how Ratchet had fallen and what had transpired in Lockdown's prison. When I was done, the silence was almost deafening.

 

I looked over at Optimus and asked softly, “So, after you retrieve the Seed...your leaving huh?”

 

Optimus looked at me and his shoulders sagged slightly, “After what the Humans have done to my kind...” I interrupted him, standing up, “I don't blame you Optimus. Believe me I don't.” I met his gaze for a moment and then said softly, “I'm just gonna miss you guys is all.”

 

Hopping down, I nearly fell but brushed off Bee's hand of help as I righted myself, “I'm going to go get some grub. Be back later.”

 

Before I even took a step Bee had transformed into a car and I smiled as he nearly hit me with the door in his eagerness. I climbed in and he took off towards the nearest town. He thankfully turned on the heat as I shivered in the seat, and he sang on the radio, “ _ **I don't - wanna leave**_.”

 

I rubbed the dash soothingly, “I know Bee. I know. It's alright.” I sagged back in the seat and said softly, “It'll be alright.” Just like when I had first joined the Autobots and Bee and I had immediately became friends because of our ages. Bee was more like a little brother to me, excusing the fact that he was huge in his Autobot form.

 

After we parked behind a 7/11, Bee took out the camera and I set a small fire in the trashcan to distract the people as I stole four big bags of food and drinks. We headed back and I handed Tess one bag while I took the others. Sitting next to Bee after he transformed back into a robot, I dove into the food as Bee talked to me in his radio speech about how much he didn't like the prototype named Sting that was built after him. Crosshairs poked fun at him, “Wassa matter Bee? Thinking this new bot will replace ya? Or you just want your little friend there to fight your battle for ya?”

 

I called before Bee could loose his temper, “Wassa matter Crosshairs? Think I’ll steal all your thunder?” I looked him up and down, “Not that there is much there to steal.”

 

He stood up angrily, “What was that ya meat bag? I could squish you like a bug right now and not cry a tear.”

 

I stood, waving Bee back, “I'd like to see ya try, ya pansy!” He snarled, “Ya think ya can talk all big while you just watched Ratchet die!? Your no better than those CIA humans!”

 

His words hit me like a punch to the gut and anger flared in me, burning away the last of the chill on my body. Optimus snapped, “Crosshairs!” But Crosshairs was already in motion.

 

Crosshairs whipped out his guns but before they even waved in my direction I whipped my hand up, caught his ankles with a hook of rock and yanked his feet from under him. Jumping up onto his chest I held my burning hand over his spark and yanked another hook over his throat, wrists and ankles to pin him to the ground. My hand turned white hot as I said coldly, shaking in my fury, “Look A-hole, I don't give a rats ass if your an Autobot or not. Ratchet was my _friend_ and I would have _died_ for him! And you, dick-wad, are walking on thin ice. You say anything like that again..” The hook tightened around his throat, making him grimace, “I'll turn you into scrap metal. Understand? You have _no idea_ what I’m capable of or what I’ve been through.”

 

I waited a moment to make sure he got the message before I released the hooks and it crumbled to dust as I jumped off of him, glaring as he slowly got to his feet and looked at me with almost respect. Hound whistled softly and said, “Serves you right Cross.”

 

Crosshairs said something snarky back but I wasn't listening. Spinning on my heel I grabbed my bag of food and plopped beside Bumblebee. Optimus went over and smacked Crosshairs upside the head, angrily talking to him in hushed tones. I turned my back on them, munching on my hotdog. Hearing Bee give a sad sound I reached up and rubbed a piece of metal on his hip. He sighed heavily and then flopped back. The earth shook, making Tess squeak but I barely noticed. Turning to that I could lean against him I asked softly, “Bee?”

 

He looked at me and I said quietly, looking down at my half eaten hotdog, “I really did try Bee. I did everything I could. You believe me right?”

 

I looked up through my bangs at him and his eyes softened and he gently rested a finger against my cheek, “ _ **Yes. You are- my best -friend. Till the end- of time**_.”

 

I smiled at him, feeling my insides begin to warm, “And you are my best friend. Until the end of days.” We always used to say that when things got tough. And we meant it, every word.

 

Cade, his daughter Tess and her boyfriend Shane came over to join me while I ate and we discussed small things, like clothes since mine were rags. Tess had extra jeans and a shirt and gave them to me to change into. When she offered me the bar of soap, I grimaced when I realized how filthy I was and excused myself. I kicked at Bee when he chuckled. Going over to a ditch that had some water in it I hid behind a tree and stripped. Whipping the water up, I filtered it till it was clean and gave myself a thorough scrubbing. That's when I realized how long my hair was! It's usual dark red, it had grown from my shoulder blades down to my ankles. Shaking my head I pulled my hair back from the nape of my neck and with a wind blade in my hand cut it back to shoulder length. Feeling better then I had in ages I changed into the clean clothes, whipped my hair into a ponytail and tied it off with a piece of thread. Checking my reflection in the water, I stared at the person who looked back. Still about 5 foot 4inches tall, I was shockingly skinny. Not eating really took it's toll on me. My hazel green eyes looked much older than they should for a 25 year old. Looking down my arms I still had the scars from battles and such and I began to feel a bit better. I may look like a half starved human, but I was a fighter. And I would continue to fight, so long as my friends needed me. Even if it means they could leave me.

 

I threw the water back into the ditch, smiled bitterly to myself and headed back to the others. But I didn't get far when the blue samurai Drift wandered over. I sensed something from him. He reminded me of Jetfire, the old Decepticon turned Autobot. This made me soften slightly towards him. He said softly, “We will rest here tonight. Are you well?”

 

I blinked up at him before looking away and shrugged, putting my hands into the pockets of my new jeans, “I'll be fine. Thanks Drift.”

 

He studied me with wise eyes and said, “Crosshairs spoke out of anger. Ratchet was a friend to us as well.” I looked way up at him and sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the dead heavy on my shoulders, “I figured with the way Trigger got so mad at me. I was the last to see Ratchet alive. And I was there to see him die. You may not believe me, but I did _try._ Obviously it wasn't enough, but when we got caught, I had nothing left. I should have died that night, except Lockdown is a twisted bastard.” My mouth twisted into a bitter grimace at that.

 

Drift shook his head and knelt to get a better look at me, “I believe you, Ariana. I can see in you a fierce protectiveness in you for your friends. I am sure you tried everything to save Ratchet.”

 

I looked up at him, startled. His calm golden face showed a deep sadness in his eyes that I knew all too well. He said calmly, “You are alive for a reason.” Then he cracked a tiny smile, “Maybe to put Crosshairs in his place.”

 

This startled a chuckle out of me and I shook my head, “He keeps sharpening his tongue on me and I’ll rip it out.” but I was smiling while I said it and Drift smiled back, “We will see. Come, let us go back to the others.”

 

I nodded and he stood and I followed after him. Cade had opened up a building that contained some fancy trains and offered me a place with them. I declined with a thank you, having had enough sleeping for a while. Instead I climbed to the top of a train away from the others, fire licking up my body as the sun went down. I dimmed the flames but not the heat, trying not to shiver. I heard familiar footsteps and looked over at Optimus came over to join me. I could tell that he was upset and soothed, “Optimus, it's alright.”

 

He growled furiously, bright blue eyes flashing in his anger, “It is not alright. Crosshairs had no right to say those things to you.”

 

I shook my head as I turned to face him, “He's hurting Optimus. And I can understand why he blames me.” Optimus opened his mouth angrily and I said firmly, “I didn't say it was _right_ , what he said, but I understand _why_ he did.”

 

Optimus grew quiet and I shifted on my feet, before I finally had to ask, “Your really leaving huh?”

 

His shoulders sagged and I could feel the sadness radiating from him, “After what happened here by the hands of the humans, I can't let my Autobots be ravaged and killed by them.” I looked away and was unable to hide the bitterness in my voice, “Humans have hurt me too. And when you said I was like a daughter to you...”

 

His pain was almost tangible and I winced, feeling guilty. Closing my eyes I heard him say softly, “You are still like a daughter to me Ariana. I would take you with us if I could....” Shoving down my feelings of resentment I looked at him and said gently, “No Prime. You and I both know I have to remain here. I _will_ miss you terribly but I know that you will do what you feel is right.”

 

He studied me and I shrugged, “I don't have to like it, but I understand it. I can't fault you and I sure as hell wont stop you. Just..think hard on it alright?”

 

He nodded and sighed, “I will. I am glad your alright Ariana.” I nodded and turned away as I heard him leave. We both knew damn well that I wasn't happy about this, but I wouldn't stop him. I knew what pain the humans have caused him and the others. I couldn't fault them for leaving while they had the chance. Sighing heavily I felt my shoulders sag and turned to look up at the sky, seeking comfort by looking at the stars.

 

A while later I shook off my sadness with a rough shake, _“They will leave whenever. I'm finally free of that death ship and no one will control me again. I have had a good time with the Autobots and I will always_ _ **be**_ _an Autobot.”_

 

Nodding to myself _,_ I heard heavy thuds and glanced over as Hound came over and bit into a bullet like a cigar, “So Little Lady, why are you glowing?”

 

Smiling softly at him, I said as I sat down, leaning against the trains chimney, “I've been frozen for gods know how long. I can't seem to get over the chill so I’m trying to burn it off.”

 

I glanced at him at he hummed and asked, “Your Hound right?” At his nod I asked, “Why are you chewing on a bullet?”

 

He chuckled and said, leaning against the train, making it creak, “It's a cigar.” I cocked an eyebrow but just grinned at him. He reached up and poked my arm, frowning when he felt the heat, “Your an odd one.”

 

I snorted and said lightly, “Takes one to know one.”

 

He laughed and I grinned at him as he straightened, “Your not bad.” He walked away with a wave and I cocked my head to the side, wondering what that was really all about. Maybe he wanted to gauge the new human, like Drift had. Sighing I closed my eyes for a moment, jolting when I heard a sound like metal snapping together. I looked over as Crosshairs slowly stomped over and stood to the side, glaring at me. I watched him, keeping my face passive. He shifted from one foot to the other and then finally snapped, “What are ya lookin' at?”

 

I shrugged and settled back, closing my eyes, “I could ask you the same. If your just going to glare at me, can you stop shuffling? You might wake the others.” That same metal snapping sound told me he was tsking me but stopped shifting on his feet. Then suddenly, almost giving me a heart attack, he sat down with a heavy thud. I cracked my eyes open to glance at him and he looked like he was chewing on a bit of vexation.

 

I figured one of us should be the bigger person. So I said softly, opening my eyes and looking at him full on, “I'd like to apologize Crosshairs.” He started, staring at me with wide eyes. I continued, “I lost my temper, I hope I didn't hurt you.”

 

He snorted, looking away, “Tis not like I didn't ask for it.” I nodded in agreement and said coolly, “I won't disagree. You were certainly an A-hole.”

 

He winced and I got the feeling some of the others have told him a few choice words. He muttered angrily, “I just don't get it. Your supposed to have all these weird powers and be a fighter. Yet Ratchet...”

 

His jaw clenched and I saw some of his neck wires tighten. I winced and looked away, “I don't have an unmeasurable amount of power. It's like any kind of energy. Once I use it up, I need to recharge. Ratchet and I had been running, on the fight, for weeks before we got caught. And there was nothing I could do after Lockdown shot him.”

 

I looked down at my hands, clenched and nails biting into my palm, “I _tried_. It sounds like an excuse, but it's the truth. I had nothing left and I couldn't save him. The weight of his death is on my shoulders. I don't need you to throw it in my face.”

 

I knew he was looking at me but I refused to look up. Until the earth shattering sigh reached my ears. I slowly looked at him as he said heavily, “Nah, you shouldn't carry that. Lockdown is the slag who killed Ratchet. That burden isn't yours.”

 

I stared at him in disbelief and asked, “Are you a different robot than the one I put on the ground a bit ago?”

 

He snorted, leaning back on his hands like none of this bothered him, “Nah, same one. And lets be clear, I _let_ ya take me.”

 

My turn to snort and I looked ahead, thinking all this over and my head spun. Where did this change come from? He must have gotten a hell of an ass chewing to have this big of a change of heart.

 

I looked up at the stars and wondered if what he said was true. Ratchet's death was a heavy weight on my shoulders, maybe I wasn't the one meant to carry it... Closing my eyes as a headache began to form I jumped again when I heard a boom and looked over at Crosshairs, who groaned, “Wake me in the morning.”

 

I stared at him as he rolled onto his side and promptly went to sleep. I looked over as Bumblebee sneaked over next to Crosshairs and as we looked at each other he just shrugged. I shook my head, bemused and Bumblebee made a noise and then transformed into his car mode. His door popped open and I smiled at him before climbing down off the train and slid into the back seat and falling asleep almost instantly as he played soft music on the radio and left the heat on.

 

 


	3. Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to China and trouble begins as the stakes are raised

The next morning when we woke up right before Crosshairs and when I closed Bee's door, Crosshairs jolted awake. Bee transformed and we went over to the others, who were already awake and thinking up a plan. Bee sat on a train and I plopped next to him as Drift intercepted a encrypted communications. Joshua was heading to his factory in Guangzhou, China. Cade called this Joshua person to warn him about Galvatron. Drift was cleaning one of his swords when Cade asked him after he hung up, “How fast can that thing get us half way around the world?”

 

Drift said wisely, with a hint of sarcasm that only I seemed to catch, “Very. It's a spaceship.”

 

I gave a whistle, hearing siren and the sound of a helicopter in the distance, “We have company.” I hopped down and followed Hound as we went to a grove of trees to see a swarm of cops heading our way. Hound said, “If we're going, now's the time.” I heard Cade ask his daughter what she wanted to do.

 

I turned and headed for the spaceship. Optimus said firmly as the others caught up to me, “Move! We're retrieving the Seed, then we're done defending the humans.” I looked at him, startled, before I bit my tongue and started boarding the ship. Cade asked, surprised, “Done? What do you mean your done?”

 

Crosshairs said sarcastically, “Means, “finished,” “see ya, “good-bye.”

 

I glanced at him before climbing onto the hand Bee offered and let him carry me inside. We looked at each other and I patted his thumb, nothing else to say.

 

0o0

After we took off I vaguely heard Cade and Optimus talking about human mistakes and how you learned from them. I thought it sounded good to me, but wasn't sure if that was enough to change Optimus's mind. Bee and I sat together, thinking in silence and I said softly, “No worries Bee. It'll be alright.”

 

He hummed and I shifted to his knee and with a wave, gathered the moisture in the air and created a giant checkers board. Bee chuckled and the game began.

 

He had almost beaten me when Drift called that we were approaching Joshua, who had the Seed. Cade, Tess and Shane moved to the end of the ship with Hound, Bee and I to get it. Bee had a hold of me, and I had a hold of Shane, Tess and Cade, who was reaching down to Joshua as the back opened and we saw him on the rooftop. Hound was on the other side and Cade hollered, “Joshua!”

 

Hound waved, “Hey Baldy!” I grinned and heard Cade call for Joshua to hand it up and I sensed danger. Hound said, “Looks like we might have company.” I spotted some weird robots off to the side, “Hurry up!” To my shock, I saw a car _break to pieces_ before turning to a robot! “the fu....?” I yelped as it blasted missiles at us and hit the ship! The lurch sent us sprawling and Bee and Hound fell off as the ship flew away, out of control. I prayed that Optimus and the others would be alright as I scrambled o my feet, found one of the grenades that had fallen off Hound and snatched. Pulling the pin I threw it at one of the bots heading our way and the grenade pinged off it's head before exploding in it's face.

 

Joshua and Cade grabbed the bag with the Seed in it and they started running across the rooftop. I ran with them, on the side of the building, lopping fireballs at the enemy. Hound yelled, “I count ten below!”

 

Cade demanded, “I thought you only had one prototype get infected?”

 

Joshua grimaced, “Now he's got operational control of my other 50.”

 

I cursed and Cade growled, “Come on.”

 

Joshua said, “I may have started the apocalypse but you brought your family. That's just, you know, bad parenting.”

 

I flicked a pebble at his bald head as Cade snarled, “I'm about one second from knocking you out, taking the bomb and just leaving you here.” Joshua snorted, “Please, be doing me a favor.”

 

Hound called to Optimus, “Optimus, Autobots, you alive?”

 

As a enemy bot jumped up onto another rooftop and Hound shot at him, “Come on, bitch!” I raced at one about to climb onto our roof, fist white hot and punched through it's head. Bee and I raced around the humans as Hound yelled, “Evac! Evac!” Shooting at the enemy, “We're getting flanked!”

 

I spun and kicked at the air, a whip of wind flying from me and slamming three bots off the roof behind us. “Nice one Little Lady!” I flashed him a grin before throwing up a shield as missiles rang around us, two deflected off my shield before they hit the humans. Hound barked, “We've got company below!”

 

He jumped off the roof and got stuck against the other building. I threw down a wall of fire so the missiles hit that and not him as he called, “My fat ass is stuck! Bee, take the shot!” Bee jumped to the other roof, shooting them down as he went over.

 

I spun and protected our back, racing up to two others and cutting through their flimsy metal with a sword of red hot fire and blocked shots at me with a wind shield tightly wrapped around my body. I saw the others get on the elevator before I had to block a dagger at my face with my sword as one of the bots slammed into me, sending me tumbling off the roof.

 

I sliced it's head off and wind blew up and slowed my decent until I landed with a soft thump on the ground. Cursing my luck I raced towards where I heard Hound and Bee fighting.

 

0o0

I caught up with them as the other humans did and asked, “Where's Cade?” Tess told me about the maniac CIA agents that shot at them when I went over the roof. I grimaced and said firmly, “I'm sure he's fine.”

 

She nodded as Shane hugged her and I had to smile when a few minutes later Cade ran up. Father and daughter hugged and Joshua burst that bubble, “We have a real dilemma here. Okay? I created incredible robots. It's all designed to kick that fat Transformer's ass. So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over.” He pointed at Hound, who flicked his ammo cigar at him, “That was mean.”

 

Joshua snapped, “Hey! I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-hearted truth!” I reached up and patted Hound's ankle, “Don't listen to him Hound, you don't weigh more than a couple tons.”

 

Hound grinned at me, “Aww your just saying that.” Then he called Optimus, “Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the bald guy?”

 

I laughed and shook my head, “No Hound.”

 

He grunted, apparently getting the same answer from the Prime. I said firmly, “We need to move.” He nodded and suddenly Bee and Hound turned into their car forms, and we headed down the street. I kept an eye around us. We didn't get far before I hollered warning and we came under fire again. I blocked any shots towards the humans and Hound said as they coward behind a wall, “Stay behind me, I’ll cover you! If I stop covering you it means I’m dead. But that ain't going to happen.”

 

I threw a fire ball at a bot on the roof that just shot at Hound and he turned and blasted it with a barrage of bullets. Bee and I protected Hounds back and the humans. I had to break formation when two enemy bots came too close and I sliced them up like salami with my fire sword, blasting a couple more back. I heard Hound shout, “I'm a wicked warrior robot!”

 

I couldn't help but smile in amusement as I took on another robot that tried to shoot my brains out. “Move!” We raced down a street and I fired at any enemy I saw as Hound shouted, “We got hostiles coming down the street!” I ran up beside Bumblebee and Hound called, “Bee, hostiles at 12 o clock! Cover fire!”

 

He blasted at the enemy and I took out one trying to sneak up on him, stomping my foot so that spires of rock shot up and skewered the bot. I protected the humans from a shower of bullets and they dove into a building with a bunch of glass windows. I didn't seem like a good idea to me but we were running out of options as we fought to protect them and each other.

 

I heard Joshua throw a tantrum but ignored him as I ducked a rocket and threw a spear of rock at the rocket blasters head! Where the hell was Optimus!?

 


	4. Boom, Bang, Pow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as Dino robots join the fight. An old acquaintance appears.

 

Blasts and bullets rang through the air. Smoke and dust stung my eyes as I frantically scrambled to help the others. Hound defending them the best he could while Bee fought on the other side of the building the humans were hiding in. Hound snapped, “We're getting boxed in! We're getting flanked everywhere! Help me out here! Kill anything that moves! Come on Cade, shoot!” I glanced back in time to see Cade start shooting back with his alien gun. I ducked a barrage of bullets and heard Hounds shout, “Incoming!”

 

He jumped to dodge a missile and I quickly threw up a shield so that it didn't blast the humans to smithereens but it blasted the building nearby instead. Hound yelled, “Running out of guns and ammo!”

 

Suddenly he got blasted back and I was shocked when he rolled from it, shouting as he fired his gun, “Come and get some! Your all going to die!”

 

I ducked a tackle from another bot and cut into it's leg before jumping up and blasting it's head off. Spinning to take on other, blasting it away from Bee, I couldn't help but laugh as Hound shouted, “I'm like a fat ballerina that takes scalps and slits throats!”

 

I clashed swords with a bot, keeping him from the humans and ducked at Bee took off it's head with his blaster. Racing around them I fought as hard as I could, blocking blasts and slashing back with wind blades and fire shots. Wind clutched tight in one hand and fire in the other, I saw a swarm of five enemy bots lunging in from the side. Bee was tackling two others and Hound had just fallen from taking out an enemy. Cade yelled for Hound to get up, but I barely heard him as I blasted the falling bot coming at me from above, and lunging down towards the enemy racing for the fallen Autobot and Cade, unaware of the danger.

 

“HOUND! CADE!”

 

They looked just in time to see the danger they were in, Cade was raising his gun but not fast enough. Luckily tho, I had their back. Slapping my hands together, my wind and fire combining and blazing in my cupped hands, I slammed them palm down onto the ground. The ground shook as my blast of intense fire burst from the ground and slammed into the oncoming bots. They weren’t up to Autobot standard and the heat cut them down like a hot knife through butter.

 

Straightening from my crouched position I asked, looking back at them in worry, “You alright Hound?” He merely grunted, panting from where he laid, “Out of ammo, out of ideas. It don’t look good, Little Lady.”

 

I whipped my hand down, fire running down my arm to condense into a white hot ball in my hand, “We could sure use a miracle right about now.” Blasting a bot coming at us I barked, “Come on! Ya frickin toy knock offs!”

 

I heard Bee’s cheer behind me before I threw up my hands and barely created a wind shield in time as missiles ran around us. The blasts didn’t get through my shield but a stray bot did and I ducked its punch, throwing myself to the side before lunging up towards it head. Climbing it like a rock wall I punched the bot with a fist of wind andlike a super sized bullet, it created a hole in its temple the size of a soft ball. The bot fell and I jumped free of its heavy metal body and heard a deafening roar. My jaw dropped and I gaped like a country gal seeing a city for the first time. Huge metal _dinosaurs_ came charging from the forest with Autobots on their backs and started mowing down the enemy like it was nothing!

 

Hound slowly got to his feet, “Optimus is here!” And I saw a huge two headed pterodactyl fly towards us. Optimus yelled, “Jump Bee!” Bee did without thinking and the pterodactyl carried him off. I saw a red bot grab onto Bee's leg but couldn't help him as I took on another bot about to rip off my head. I blocked the cut and ducked as a dino with spikes chomped down on the bot and I slowly stood as the others took down the rest like they were nothing. Hound grabbed his helmet he had used earlier to kill a bot and I heard a familiar roar. I blinked as the huge dino with spikes all over its back and great wicked teeth, came up to me with Crosshairs on its back. My jaw dropped a little more when I recognized that roar. I asked, “Scorn?”

 

I could have sworn the dino smiled as it pressed it’s snout to my chest and I rubbed its nose with a grin, “Hi.” Crosshairs raised an eyebrow and I explained, “We were prison buddies.”

 

I heard a deafening roar from the giant T-rex that made me jump and I saw Joshua nearly wet himself as he agreed that some things shouldn’t be invented. I laughed and waved to Optimus, “Glad you could join the party.” He grinned slightly before becoming all serious again and said, “We'll lead you out of the city. Get that Seed safely to the hills.”

 

I looked up at Crosshairs and raised an eyebrow of my own. He sighed woefully before holding out a hand, “Come on then, since Spike seems to like ya.” I grinned widely at the name he had given Scorn, took hold of one of his fingers and let him lift me up to sit in front of him. Drift had found the others a car and the other Autobots turned into their car modes except Crosshairs and I. We ran around them to guard them as we raced for the outskirts of the city.

 

Then I began to hear a weird hum and asked, “Ya hear that?”

 

Crosshairs seemed about to answer as we came around a corner by a river and saw Lockdowns ship up ahead, dropping boats and other heavy metal stuff right on top of us! Yelping as Crosshairs grabbed me and leaped off Spike as the giant magnet began to suck us in. Spike fell into the river with a cry and Crosshairs fell with a curse as the magnet began to suck him up too. Grabbing onto a metal plate on his arm I grabbed at the earth and vines of it sprang up and wrapped around Crosshairs to keep him on the ground.

 

He grunted at the pull until suddenly it let go and I yelped as he nearly landed on me, except he put out his arms at the last second and caught himself. I cracked a smile before I saw the ship about to land on top of us!!! Throwing up my hands with a yell a shield of wind appeared at the right moment as the ship landed on _it_ and not _us!_ With a shove the boat slid off and I sighed in relief as Crosshairs stood and I got to my feet, “Bloody hell.”

 

“Ya can say that again! Lets go!”

 

He transformed into a car, door popped open and I was about to run to him when I caught Scorn out of the corner of my eye. It was struggling to get on the ground and I raised my hand and yanked. The water lifted him and set him on the ground before I lunged into Crosshair's passenger seat and he took off.

 

We raced after the others, Scorn right behind us and when we finally met up with them they were under fire from enemy ships! Crosshairs asked, “Ready for Round two?” I tensed, “Lets do it!”

 

Crosshairs changed in a fluid motion and I leaped into the air using wind and with a slice of my fire sword, cut a ship in two. The Triceratops jumped and took down the other one. I nodded to it in thanks and Scorn came up behind me. I rubbed it's nose as Optimus ordered, “Autobots, get this bomb over the bridge and out of the city!” I heard that noise again and shouted, but it was too late as we saw the ship and the magnet began to suck them up! Scorn was yanked and I couldn't get out of the way as it slammed into me and I clutched it's spikes to keep from more damage.

 

Earth sprang up and wrapped around Scorn's torso but the pull of too strong! I grimaced as the rock snapped and spared a thought to be grateful Bee and Crosshairs had gotten the others out of the way in time. Scorn was trying to hang onto the building as we rose higher, as did the other Dinobots. That's when I heard a shout and saw to my horror that Optimus was getting sucked up as well!

 

I shouted and I tried to grab onto them all with wind and thrust us back onto the ground, but was only able to stall us from rising! I yelled, “Optimus!”

 

He shouted, hanging onto the building. Then he moved the shield on his arm and with another shout, blasted at the ship! The magnet exploded! Sending us towards the ground! I hollered, closing my eyes tight as I clung to Scorn. We slammed into the ground and I lay stunned on Scorns neck. Scorn seemed to coo in worry and I shook my head, “I'm alright.”

 

I saw Optimus holler at the ship and run off. I shook my head to clear it and wanted badly to go after him, but that Seed was priority. I said, “Come on, we gotta get that Seed out of here.”

 

Joshua got into Drift with the Seed, Cade ran after Optimus and Tess and Shane got in Bumblebee. Crosshairs, in car form, roared his engine at me and I gave a mock salute as we headed after Drift and Joshua.

 

With every step Scorn took, my nerves stretched. I knew Optimus was taking on Lockdown by himself and I had a bad feeling.

 


	5. The end or beginning?  Choices are made and feelings awoken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles finally ends and choices are made. Guard duty issues.

We got to the bridge and I jumped off Scorn as he and all the Dinobots turned into giant warriors! I gave a half smile as Crosshairs transformed and said, “Alright, we're going to form a line, and block the bridge!”

Hound and Drift continued on with Joshua and the Seed.

Nerves stretched thin I saw the explosion off to the distance and cursed under my breath as I saw the group of about ten enemy transformers I recognized from Lockdowns ship coming at us from across the bridge! The Dinobots prepared for a fight and Crosshairs flipped his blue and red goggled down over his eyes and aimed his pistols, “Well? You ready?”

I flashed him a grin that matched the manic one on his face, “I have a bone to pick with these bozo's. Let do it.” I glanced back, “You guys stay in case they get by us.” Not likely to happen but better to be safe than sorry.

The Dinobots roared behind me, ready for a fight but Crosshairs and I beat them to it, racing ahead towards the enemy.

Striding forward I whipped my hands up and water from the river rose and slipped into my hands as I came up on the first enemy. The water solidified in my hand to form two shurikan that grew to the size of car doors at I threw them. Spinning in mid air, I thrust air behind them and they shot forward like bullets, slicing through the first enemy and taking down two more behind it. The heads blasted off two more from Crosshairs and I blinked as a long arm of spikes slammed into three in front of me and I saw Scorn, now a huge Autobot, whip it again and the enemy that was stuck to it slammed into the bridge and didn't get back up.

Two more were left and blasted at us. Scorn blocked the blasts aimed at me with his spiky sword and I threw out my arms. Water shot up from the river, and sloshed in front of us to change into a million razor sharp needles. As the Transformers froze at the sight I growled, “Pay back!” With a thrust the needles flew and behind them a wall of flame followed. They tried to run, but my needles took them down and my fire incinerated them.

I patted Scorn's metal plating on his leg as we turned to rejoin the others. Crosshairs whistled in front of me, coming up, “Not bad, remind me not to get on your bad side.”

I snorted and crossed my arms to hug myself as I turned to watch the area that I had last seen Optimus go. I was worried deeply for Optimus, which made me sound curt, “Sure.”

Crosshairs glanced at me and I growled, “What?”

He shrugged and said, “Prime will be fine.” My shoulders sagged, “Yeah, I know.” and while I did believe it, I still worried. I watched the area where smoke rose and nearly leaped out of my skin when that area exploded! I was about to race over when I saw a speck rise up and fly off. I sighed in relief, “He's alright.”

Crosshairs grinned and said, “Knew it. Lets go.”

I nodded and he transformed into a sports car and I got in as we headed after Drift and them, going to a military area. The Dinobots followed.

We got there and I got out, keeping one hand on Crosshairs as I watched eagerly for Optimus. I smiled widely when he arrived, dropping the humans down gently. I ran up as he straightened and used wind to lift myself up and landed gently on his shoulder. I hugged his cheek the best I could and ordered, “Don't scare me like that again!” Optimus chuckled and rested a hand against me, “I'll try. Are you alright?”

I pulled away and smiled, “Fine. We're all fine.” He smiled back and I got onto his hand and he set me down. I went over to Cade and the other humans and said thickly, “Thank you for helping Optimus.”

Cade smiled at me and to my shock pulled me into a fatherly hug, “Anytime.”

I patted his back and he let me go. I turned and smiled at the others as they transformed. I heard Joshua offer to rebuild their home and heard the roar of an engine. Bee raced up and transformed on the fly to stand beside me. Optimus called, “Brave warriors! You are free!” The Dinobots cheered, transformed back into dinosaurs and ran off. Crosshairs called, “I'll ride with you any time Spike.”

I waved my good bye and shouted, “By Scorn!” as I watched them go. Then Optimus got all serious as he showed us the Seed, “This Seed belongs to our creators, whoever they are. There remains a price on my head.” I got a bad feeling. “I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take it where it can never be found.” Sighing heavily I knew there was no other way. Duty was duty. I had to let him go.

Cade stepped forward and asked sadly, “Will we ever see you again?” The tone of his voice had me looking at him suspiciously. Something was nudging at my brain. Optimus said with the same tone, “Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think as one of them, as my soul.”

I began to grin when I realized what it was and then straightened when Optimus said, “Defend this family, Autobts.” He looked at me and I nodded, “As they have you. Defend, all that they can be.”

I called as he crouched, “Safe flight!” and with that Optimus took off. I watched till I couldn't see him any more and then looked at Bee. We exchanged a look, he had noticed the vibes between Cade Yeager and Optimus Prime as well. Sighing heavily I raised my arms and said as I stretched, “He hate's saying good-bye. Optimus will be back.”

This seemed to ease the tension a bit and Crosshairs groaned, “Stuck here after all.” I grinned at him, “Suck it up buttercup.” He scowled at me, but I just grinned back, leaning back against Bee's foot. Wondering what it will be like with these new Autobots and new humans. What was in our future and when would we see Optimus Prime again?


	6. Long ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yeagers are finally going home. Crosshairs is grumpy. Ariana's turn to guard.

We stayed in China for two days on a military base until Joshua could get us a ride back to the States. There the Chinese Army guarded us, or at least seemed too. They practically shook when the Autobots moved and this made Crosshairs very agitated. It didn't help when he'd touch his guns if a human so much as looked at him wrong. He chewed on a piece of metal like a toothpick, growling around it. Drift and Hound watched him as if waiting for him to explode and ready to jump in. I watched from where I lounged on Bumblebee's leg, he was lying back against a hanger and watching what I was doing. I was drawing a schematic of what Cade wanted on his farm for Joshua to rebuild. Cade was sitting behind me on Bumblebee's knee, watching Crosshairs pace warily. Shane and Tess were cuddling at Bee's hip, just out of Cade's line of sight.

 

I finally couldn't take it and called over, “Crosshairs, cool your jets. Your not helping.”

 

He spun and yelled, “I don't give a damn!” This made some of the soldiers jump and reach for their weapons and I rolled my eyes. Waving my sketchpad I called, “Then get over here and help me draw up the building plans for the hanger Cade wants built for you guys at his place. Or so help me I’ll make your room pink and full of unicorns and rainbows!”

 

Hound roared with laughter, Drift hid his grin behind his hand and Bee shook with suppressed laughter. Crosshairs glared and growled threateningly, reaching for a gun, “You wouldn't dare.”

 

I held his glare with one of my own, “Try me.” And it was a standoff for a few moments before Crosshairs crossed his arms with a huff and sat where he was. Rolling my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, I handed Cade my finished drawing of the outside of the hanger before hopping off and going over to Crosshairs. His glare didn't faze me a bit as I climbed up his boot, up to his knee and sat down. Drawing pencil at the ready I said calmly, “Now, what exactly would you like?”

 

His look could peel paint and I hummed, “Rainbows it is.”

 

He threw up his hands in disgust and growled, “Alright ya harpy!”

 

Smiling at him he settled and muttered ideas to me, glaring around at the soldiers as he did. I thumped his knee, making him look at me, “How big of a table? Like to stand by or sit by? You'll need a chair if you want to sit by it.”

 

His attention focused on me as he answered my questions and watched me draw from them. When I was finished I held up my finished work to him and he nodded, looking a lot less tense than before, “That looks good.” Cade came up and I handed him the drawing and I looked up at Crosshairs, “Are you always so jittery?”

 

He snorted and said in his huffy manner, “It's been a hell of a ride, humans who wanted us dead are now helping us? Seems suspicious to me.”

 

I shrugged like this wasn't a big deal, and it wasn't, “You get used to it I suppose.” He cocked an eyebrow, looking at me curiously and I looked over to where Cade was explaining to his daughter and Shane what the drawing meant, “And some, you don't have to worry about.”

 

I grinned at Crosshairs and he seemed to be thinking over what I had said. Bee squeaked something and in his radio voice, “ _ **A man deserves - a second chance, but keep an eye on him.”**_

 

Crosshairs snorted and I heard Cade laugh as I climbed down, “John Wayne said that.” Bee chirped happily, “ _ **Howdy Pilgrim.”**_

 

I smiled to see Bee happily having a conversation with Cade about which John Wayne quote was better. Tess rolled her eyes but I saw her smiling too. The tension had faded until I heard the roar of a car's engine. I turned and heard Crosshairs jump to his feet behind me as Joshua drove up in a white BMW with the Chinese woman from before and I saw a big United States military cargo plane come and land down the air strip. Crosshairs reached for his gun and I said calmly, “Don't. You shoot money bags or the plane and you don't get your room.”

 

He growled but released his gun. The other Autobots, Cade, Tess and Shane came up as Joshua got out and said, “Plane will take you all back to Texas. It may be a bit before the construction is done, but the workers are there now getting started. I set up hotel rooms for you in town when you get there, and a trailer on your property till the building gets done.”

 

Cade thanked him and handed him my drawings of what we wanted, along with a list of things. Joshua said apologetically, “They're having trouble digging out the old foundations and digging out enough space for what you want.”

 

I walked up and said firmly, “I can help with that once we get there. Building should speed up after the foundation in in right?”

 

Joshua nodded and looked a bit skeptical but just said, “Remember if you need anything, you know where to find me.” Crosshairs snorted, “Yeah, we do.”

 

Joshua winced and Hound glared at him, “We'll see ya soon. Makin' sure you've learned from your mistake.”

 

Joshua looked about to piss his pants. I hid my grin.

 

It didn't take long for the United States soldiers to fuel up the plane and load us all on. The Autobots had to go in their car forms and I promised that I wouldn't let my guard down. Crosshairs seemed the most reluctant but Drift bumped his fist against his shoulder and that seemed to convince him. One by one they drove into the cargo plane. American soldiers stood watching but didn't seem surprised at all as the cars drove themselves.

 

I let Cade and the others walk in first and take their seats before looking everything over as I joined them. I sat next to Tess, who sat next to Cade and Shane sat next to him. I couldn't help but grin at that, Cade didn't seem to mind Shane as much as before but was still touchy about Shane dating his daughter.

 

We buckled in and I saw Tess grab her dad's arm as the engines roared. She tensed next to me and I leaned forward till she looked at me. I gave her a bright smile and asked, “Do you play checkers?”

 

She blinked at the random question and Cade's smile told me he knew what I was up to. I asked, “Do you prefer to be the red or the black? Are you any good at chess?”

 

She focused on my face and said nervously, “Umm, I like checkers. Chess I’m not so good at.”

 

I shook my head with an easy smile, “I don't like chess but I’m really good at checkers. Want to play?”

 

She looked confused “But we don't have a board.” I waved it off, “I can make one.” She seemed incredibly curious and squeaked as the plane jolted as it took off. I waved my hand in front of her and she watched in fascination, alone with Cade and Shane, as water condensed in my hand. She seemed to forget her fear as the water formed a board and round checkers. Then it froze, one set of checkers frosty and the other clear to set them apart.

 

Then with a wink I flicked my hand as the board settled in between us in mid air and her checkers showed Shane's face on the top and mine showed Bumblebee. She grinned brightly and laughed, “Sure, I’ll play.”

 

I glanced over and smiled when Cade gave me a thankful look. I nodded slightly and then got ready for the most heated game of checkers I had ever played.

 

0o0

 

Three games later I laughed as she beat me two out of three and said, “You win.”

 

She grinned happily and I unbuckled and said, “I'm stretching my legs. Why don't you take my place Shane?”

 

He grinned and got up, ignoring Cade's frown. As he settled in my spot I smiled wickedly and strolled down the plane, whistling a funeral march. I checked each car, running my hand lightly over Bee's hood and got a happy whistle from him.

 

Smiling I saw that Crosshairs was at the end and as I came up I asked quietly, “Doing alright?”

 

The engine sputter could only be a snort, or curse and I laughed, “You'll be fine. It's only eleven more hours.”

 

Another sputter, which was obviously a curse, and I patted his side gently before heading back to the others. The soldiers made no comment to me or the others, ten of them and they seemed serious in ignoring us like none of us were there. Which I enjoyed. Sighing as I came up on Bee's other side I stretched, preparing myself for a long flight.

 

0o0

 

Eight hours later.

 

I was still wide awake, keeping an eye on things. Cade was passed out with his head lolled to the side and Shane and Tess were propped up against each other. I got up quietly with a yawn to check on the Autobots once more.

 

Going over to Drift, who was behind Bumblebee I heard his radio whisper, “You should get some sleep Ariana.”

 

Smiling at him I pressed my hand against his side, “I'll be fine. You get some sleep tho. It's three more hours till we land. Then you guys are going to have to drive the rest of the way.” He hummed quietly, “We will be fine. But you've been awake for a long time.”

 

I looked away, knowing he was right. I _hadn't_ been sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes, death plagued my dreams. Shaking my head I smiled at him, “It's alright. I'll sleep on the drive.”

 

He didn't seem to agree but didn't argue as I continued down the line. After him was Hound, who was recharging, or asleep as humans called it. I grinned at him before I came to Crosshairs and his radio whirred on, “Human's asleep?”

 

I shushed him quickly and glanced back. No one stirred and I sighed in relief. Crosshairs whispered, “Sorry. Ya should catch some shut eye too.” I rolled my eyes and bumped my hip gently against his hood, “I'm _fine._ I'll sleep on the drive.”

 

“Do those soldiers really bother you so much?” His question startled me and I snorted, “No.”

 

“Then why not catch a few winks huh?” I grimaced and said firmly as I went around him to check the other side, “I'm not tired.” His head lights flashing nearly blinded me and I growled as he said firmly, “K, but on the drive your sleeping even if I have to knock ya out.”

 

I snorted, waving my hand at him as I moved on. Everything was quiet and fine as I returned to the others and settled next to Shane. Just to try it, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. As soon as I did I fell sleep, only to jolt awake when I saw Ratchet's chest exploding.

 

Burying my face in my hands I took deep breaths, glancing around to make sure no one saw and leaned back with a relieved sigh when no one had. Shaking my head I stared across the plane, in a half sleep I kept one ear open for trouble as I let my body rest but my mind stayed in motion. “ _Damn, I’m tired.”_

 

 


	7. Thoughts and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others have noticed Ariana's lack of sleep and worry about it.

 

12 hours after taking off from China we landed on a military bass near Chicago. I didn't pay any attention to the name of the base as we unloaded and the Autobots roared their engines, ready to go. Cade, Tess and Shane got into Bumblebee and Crosshairs flashed his lights at me. I glared at him and he pulled up next to me, saying firmly, “Don't argue.” I was about to, just because I could but a yawn escaped me before I could. His door popped open. Rolling my eyes with a grumble I climbed into the drivers seat. Laying my head back I said quietly, “Not a word.”

 

Crosshairs luckily said nothing or else I would have set his seats on fire. We pulled out of the base and headed for Texas. I felt the purr of Crosshairs engine, the lull of the drive and before I knew it I was asleep.

 

0o0

 

I awoke with a jolt as my body was thrust to the side, the screeching of tires filling my ears and colorful swearing. Biting back a scream, thrusting up to stand, I got ready for a fight. Only for my head to collide with the roof of Crosshairs cab. Cursing fluently a few choice words I had learned in cybortronian when I saw stars, I clutched my head as I curled up on my side on the seat. Crosshairs couldn't hide the amusement out of his voice on the radio, “Shit sorry. You alright? Dumb ass-wipe nearly ran us off the road.”

 

Rubbing my head I looked around quickly, expecting to see a very different scene. When I finally recognized the inside of Crosshairs auto mode I slowly sat up and held my head, “Fine. Sorry about that.”

 

There was silence for a moment until Crosshairs asked gently, “Nightmare?”

 

This made me jolt, glaring at the dash, “No!” He swerved on the road, luckily we were in the back and I gripped the seat, “Oi!”

 

He stopped and I glared out the window, “Ass. Maybe I should buy you some tact. My treat.”

 

He chuckled and I couldn't help but settle down. Shaking my head at him I rubbed my eyes and asked, “How long was I asleep?”

 

“Bout two hours. We're almost there.”

 

I looked out the window and yawned, “That right?” He didn't say anything and I began to nod off when he said, “S'plains why your so crabby.” I cracked an eye open and snorted, “Speaking from experience are we?”

 

He swerved again and I shouted. He laughed maniacally and I smacked the seat lightly, “Quit it.” But there was no bite to it. For one I was too tired. Two, he actually seemed like he was having fun. Smiling slightly I settled back to go back to sleep and with a sigh, sank back into darkness.

 

0o0

 

Crosshairs could hear the girl's breath even out. She was asleep just like that. If he was in robot form he would shake his head. She had been twitching and whimpering in her sleep before that drunk driver nearly ran into them. It wasn't hard to guess what she was dreaming of. And for some reason, this worried him more than it should.

 

0o0

 

I woke again when we got to the town. Dawn was about three hours off. The Autobots parked on the curb and made sure they would be alright before following Cade inside. He got our keys and I found that Tess and I were sharing a room. Seeing Tess roll her eyes when her dad firmly said that there would be no smooching or cuddling, therefore she and I would share the room. Hiding a smile I followed her to the elevator, then to the room, asleep on my feet. She nudged towards a bed, “Bedtime.”

 

I couldn't argue, I just chucked off my shoes and plopped on the bed. Hugging the pillow I sighed in relief at the soft bed. I barely heard her get into her own bed before falling back asleep.

 


	8. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the Yeager Farm and get to work.

 

We all woke up late the next morning and grabbed a quick brunch at a restaurant. Tess grabbed me right after and demanded we used some of Joshua's money to get new clothes. An hour later I had a decent amount of stuff, six pairs of jeans, two caprices, and one pair of shorts and an assortment of tank tops and t shirts. Along with some essential items and some food. Tess got double this and the guys even went shopping for clothes before we heading to the farm. I rode in Bumblebee this time, Drift carrying Cade while Crosshairs took Shane and Tess. Cade frowned but said nothing. I looked out curiously at the land and liked what I saw, a bunch of fields, spare woods and wide open spaces.

 

When we got to the farm, which was 30 minutes from the town and I cocked an eyebrow at the mess. The workers, about 15 of them, had cleaned up some of the destroyed buildings, but seemed to be waiting for us to get there. We met them just as they were leaving for lunch, which was perfect.

 

After they left we unloaded our stuff into the trailer, the Autobots transformed to their robot forms. I wandered over to where the house must have been, kicking off my shoes as I went. I felt with my feet, the earth and where pipes and wires were. The power and water was off so I didn't have to worry about those. Cocking my head to the side as I found all that I needed, I asked Cade, who came up behind me, “Where do you want them to put the old foundation?” Cade looked around and pointed at the pile of scrap that was set aside, “There looks good.”

 

I nodded and braced my feet apart. Concentrating, making sure I had where everything was in my mind, I raised one foot and slammed it firmly into the ground. A deafening crack sounded as a section of the ground broke apart around what was left of the building. Clenching my hands into fists I slowly raised them from my hips to my ribs and the ground slowly rose with it. My arms strained from the weight and I moved slowly and carefully as the rock moved with me and I set it aside gently where he had wanted it.

 

Sighing in relief, Bee applauded and I shook my head with a bashful grin, “I'll get the barn section next.”

 

Cade directed to where he wanted that as I went to the next building. Everyone followed curiously and watched. This one was a bit tougher, being bigger and I decided to make it a bit easier on myself. After cutting a section around it I held my hands apart in front of me and slowly pushed them together. At first nothing happened, then with the sound of cracks and grumbles, the foundation began to compress. After it was as compressed as I could get it I slowly lifted it and put it next to the house foundation. Cade gave a whistle and grinned at me, “Saved the workers a weeks worth of work.”

 

I waved off his praise and asked, “Where did you want the hanger?”

 

He directed me and it was easier moving the dirt without worrying about pipes and wires. I just shifted it until the area we wanted was big enough, solid and flat. It was perfect timing because the workers returned from lunch with about 30 more workers and a handful of trucks and trailers of supplies. We didn't even blink when the Autobots transformed into cars and I wasn't surprised when Shane's new car arrived with the workers as Joshua had promised. He fawned over the new car and I gathered my shoes as the workers got to work. I climbed up onto Bee's roof and watched curiously as they moved like busy bees. They seemed surprised that the foundations were out of the way but seemed wise enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The foreman had copies of my drawings sent from Joshua and he conferred with Cade about certain details. Cade conferred with me when it came to an Autobot question, since I had lived with them for years and new a few of their habits.

 

I finally took a nap, the warm sun lulling me to sleep. And for once I didn't dream.

 

0o0

 

A woke up when I heard Bee play, Wake me up by Avicii and Aloe Blacc. I sat up with a yawn and a stretch and saw the workers were gone. The other Autobots had transformed and I hopped off Bee's hood, “Sorry Bee.”

 

He transformed and said, “ _ **No prob. Dinner - almost ready.”**_

 

I looked over and saw that Cade and Tess had set up a table and Shane was still here. I went over as Cade came out of the trailer with a pot of something that smelled really good. He grinned at me, “Just in time for my famous chili.”

 

Tess waved me over to a seat and I headed over, in the corner of my eye I saw Hound had gathered some wood from the scrap pile and was obviously making a fireplace. That's when I realized that Drift and Crosshairs was gone. Seeing me look around Shane said, “They said they went to patrol.”

 

I nodded my thanks and sat next to Tess as Cade dished out the chili. My first bite sent flavors exploding in my mouth and I swallowed, “Wow, this is really good.” Cade grinned proudly at me and Tess said with a smile, “It was my moms recipe.” Cade grinned at her, “She cooked it better than me tho. Had more kick to it.”

 

I hummed my pleasure and soon asked for seconds. When we got done eating, my fourth helping later, I offered to do the dishes and the others agreed, Shane getting ready to go. I got done with the dishes by the time goodbyes were said and Crosshairs and Drift had returned. I was surprised when Shane held out a hand to me. He said sincerely, “I know we'd probably be dead without your help. Thanks a lot.”

 

I smiled at him, shaking his hand, “Anytime, Lucky Charms.” He groaned when I used Cade's nickname for him, but I just grinned.

 

He kissed Tess goodbye, ignoring Cade's grumble, waved a final goodbye before driving off. I was already beginning to nod off, now with a full belly and I sat next to Crosshairs at the fire. Bumblebee was up getting some more wood to set aside for later. Cade and Tess joined me and I heard them talk about when the house and other buildings should be done. Which would be in about a week with the amount of people working on it. The foundations were already in, the wiring and pipes fixed.

 

My eyes were growing heavy and I barely registered Cade what was being said when my chin fell to my chest and I was out.

 

0o0

 

Drift softened when he realized Ariana was already asleep next to Crosshairs and didn't want to have to wake her to go inside the trailer. But might have to considering Hound and Crosshairs were arguing over why Crosshairs couldn't kill a worker that had kicked his tire when he was a car. In the humans defense he was really just checking out Crosshairs, which when pointed out by Tess, didn't seem to help Crosshairs irritation.

 

Drift finally cough and said quietly, “Enough Crosshairs.” They looked at him in surprised and Drift looked down at Ariana beside Crosshairs hip. They blinked when everyone realized that she was sleep and Crosshairs crossed his arms with a frown, but didn't continue the argument. Cade asked quietly, “She hasn't been sleeping much has she?”

 

The Autobots shifted, none of them sure how to answer that. They had all noticed Ariana's lack of sleep and didn't seem to know what to say. Finally Drift said quietly, “With all that she has been through, it would seem that what had happened to her may be plaguing her dreams.”

 

Uncomfortable silence issued and Bumblebee shook his head, “ _ **She'll be fine. She—been through worse.”**_

 

No one could really argue, none of them knowing her as well as Bumblebee. Hound finally sat and bit into his new bullet cigar, “Well, not much we can do about it. She'll be fine out here with us. You two best get some rest too.”

 

They agreed and Tess and her father went into the trailer, quietly discussing the strange girl outside. Tess peeked outside and hid a smile when Bumblebee carefully settled beside Crosshairs, his leg just pressed up behind Ariana. She settled back in her sleep against him and Bee gave Crosshairs his 'puppy-dog eyes', which only made him roll his eyes.

 

0o0

 

The next morning I woke up at dawn, feeling a lot better. Sitting up, I stretched, wincing when my legs protested being in the same position all night. I felt something at my back and blinked when I recognized Bee's leg. He was asleep sitting up and I looked over at Crosshairs, who was lied back and still asleep. Hound was across from me, snoring like a chainsaw. Drift was over a ways, sitting in a lotus form and apparently meditating. No one moved inside the trailer.

 

I felt comfortable where I was, with Autobots all around me. Glancing around I slowly got to my feet and as silent as a mouse sneaked up to Drift. I had just gotten to him when he opened his eyes and I jumped. He smiled calmly and I used wind to jump up until I could say quietly in his ear, “I'm going to have a look around. Didn't want to wake anybody.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and started to frown. I rolled my eyes, “I'm _fine._ Just a quick aerial look around and I’ll be back before you can say, 'grouchy Crosshairs'.” He slowly nodded, curiously watching as air gathered dust at my feet, creating an air board. Much like a skate board without wheels I could control it with a thought. I saluted and then shot up into the sky like a cork bobbing to the surface of water. I slowly stopped when I got about 50 feet in the air and looked around. I could see quite a distance.

 

I studied everything, flying around the property to make sure I knew where what was. Cade's property was over 50 acres and held a wooded area along with a lake. Smiling softly I heard a call and looked to see a yellow speck wave to me. From here I could also see a line of trucks heading our way with the workers to continue their work.

 

Nodding in satisfaction I waved back and blasted back towards the others. Touching down near Bee, the others watching curiously, I told them about the workers. Hound grunted and said, “Yeah, we were thinking you could go with Crosshairs in a bit and do a patrol while we kept an eye on things here.” His tone told me it was to keep Crosshairs from killing some poor sap that just looked at him wrong.

 

Crosshairs grunted but didn't disagree. I hid my smile as I nodded, telling them that I didn't see any problems from my sky view and they transformed before the trucks even came into view. Cade and Tess were awake by then and Cade was making pancakes. And bacon, by the smell. I nearly drooled when he set out the meal, a huge stack of pancakes and bacon on a plate for me.

 

He grinned as I dug into them and in between bites told him what I had seen and what Crosshairs and I were going to do. He agreed and Tess grinned at me, “I'll keep an eye on them. Bee was going to help me with my college application and figuring out my classes.” We shared a smile and I heard Bee play, “Eye of the Tiger,” which made Tess laugh. Shaking my head I finished quickly and then went up to Crosshairs as the workers got here and got in. I made all the motions like I was driving and Crosshairs slowly pulled onto the road before accelerating. Then I took my hands off the wheel and said teasingly, “Aww what? You don't want guys checking you out?”

 

Curses flew over the radio and I laughed, “Don't worry Crosshairs, I’ll keep them at bay when we get back. Hate for the poor guys to die just cuz your so touchy.”

 

He snapped, but without heat, “Shut your mouth. You'd shoot them too if they looked at you that way.”

 

I reminded him, “Your an awesome C7 Corvette Stingray. Your going to have guys drooling over you.” His engine hummed and I could sense that he was gloating a bit. “Yeah well, they can keep their little monkey paws off before Ah blast them off.” I shook my head at him, grinning, “Yes, yes. How dare they lay their hands on the great Crosshairs.”

 

He growled, “Are ya making fun of me?” I laughed and shook my head when his engine growled, “No. Well kind of. We should really think of some way for you guys to blend in with humans other than being cars. Or you know, hiding behind the barn.”

 

He hummed and said, “We've been thinking on that. And we might have some ideas.” I looked at him curiously but he didn't elaborate. So I didn't pry. Shrugging I kept an eye out the window as we went around the property and when we returned I took up station on his hood, sketch book in my lap.

 

Tess was likewise on Bee's hood with her new laptop in her lap, listening to his radio, which strangely made sentences out of songs. Cade was tinkering with something near the trailer, while at the same time keeping an eye on the workers. I smiled softly, feeling some tension leave my shoulders as I watched everyone. It was nice, while it lasted.

 

 


	9. Working out the kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises and new toys

 

Two weeks later.

 

All the workers were gone for good now. All the buildings were up and finished, furbished as ordered except the house. Cade was picky of what he wanted and where he wanted things so all the furniture that was needed was still on the porch. I was surprised when Cade and Tess showed me a room in the house that was proclaimed as mine. Turning beet red I hastily tried to reassure them that I didn't mind sleeping in the hanger. They would have none of that. Tess crossed her arm and glared stubbornly at me, “I'll feel much better with you here to keep an eye on Dad and the Autobots.” I stuttered, “Y-yes I’ll be here but I don't want to impose.”

 

They gave me about ten reason why I wasn't imposing and why a room was the least they could do. Cade even went so far as to carve my name in the door. Bumblebee watched this from the window, and then burst out laughing. I glared at him and he chirped, “ _ **Be-fine girl.”**_

 

I crossed my arms, shifting on my feet as I thought this over. Their identical looks gave me my answer, “Alright, thank you.” They grinned and I saw the relation between them. After that was settled I went outside and threw a ball of water at Bumblebee, who was still chuckling, “Shut up.”

 

This only made him laugh harder and I finally had to grin. Then Drift, who had been in the barn, called to us as he came up, “We have something to show you. I believe we have worked it out so that we can blend in better with the humans.”

 

Bee gave a happy chirp, motioned for the others to join me and went over to join Drift as the other Autobots joined us. I exchanged looks with Cade and Tess and as the Autobots lined up in front of us Hound grinned, “Watch.”

 

Their sparks began to glow and I stared as their robotic bodies began to fade. As their bodies faded, a form began to show and soon the robotic bodies were gone and four humans looked back at us. My jaw dropped to the ground and I’m sure the others had the same expressions. I had heard of holoforms from some of the Autobots before, but had never seen one. Cade automatically began to excitedly ask question, which Drift answered calmly, Hound chipping in. Tess was now poking Bee and he chuckled when she yelped, being able to touch him.

 

Crosshairs grinned wickedly at me, amused at my stunned look. I eyed them, trying to believe that this was real. Bumblebee now looked like a teenager. His blonde hair had a few slight curls and just like the rest of the Autobots, Bumblebee had blue eyes that were bright, though not as bright as they usually were. Tanned, smooth skin would allowed him to fit in perfectly with the local Paris, Texas teenagers, although Bumblebee wore a yellow hooded sweatshirt accompanied by black jeans and sneakers.

 

Yes, Bumblebee looked just like a rambunctious teenager and it certainly fit his personally, which had not changed one bit.

 

Drift was lithe and lean, but obviously hard muscle underneath creamy white skin. He had long black hair in a high ponytail, a small goatee and wore a light and dark blue yukata, his pants being the darker blue. Hound looked like a older big bellied man with a big bushy brown beard, bald head and wearing army green pants, cargo boots and a army green t-shirt. Crosshairs looked the most interesting to me. He was tan, wearing brown pants, black boots, a light green shirt and his coat that he wore in Autobot form, black stripes included. He had a bit of goat tee and short, black hair that seemed to have a green tinge.

 

I raised an eyebrow and hesitated as I approached him, “So this is what you meant by fitting in with the humans?”

 

He nodded, stepping forward to meet me, “Ya, what'd ya think?” I slowly reached out a hand and he didn't move as I brushed my fingers against his chest, surprised when I felt solid. I blinked and pressed my palm to him, feeling warmth and a heart beat, “You actually feel human.” I was totally sideswiped and I looked into his eyes, seeing the humor but also seeing a small bit of uneasiness. Smiling at him I said, “I think it'll do.”

 

He grinned back and I yelped as a warm, _heavy,_ body crashed into me from behind, hugging me tight as a voice said in broken speech, “Look—Ariana! I'm- a -big boy –now!” I wobbled, not used to the weight and yelped as I fell over, Crosshairs quickly grabbing me, “Oi!” But I was laughing too hard to be mad as I looked back at Bee, “Uh huh. I see that.” He pouted and I laughed again as he straightened us and I hugged him back. I turned and grinned at Crosshairs, who looked a bit disgruntle, “Nice catch.”

 

His face eased and Cade clapped his hands together, “Right, whose hungry?”

 

Apparently the Autobots were hungry too, wanting to try some human food. I could hardly believe it, but I should have known by now that Autobots are always full of surprises.

 

0o0

 

We moved everything into the house after dinner. Last to be put away was a dresser for my room. Bee helped me carry it upstairs and put it where I wanted. Setting it down gently I smiled at him and surveyed the room. Slowly my smile fell. Bee moved up and cocked his head to the side curiously. I wrapped my arms around myself and turned my back on him, not wanting him to see the trouble on my face. Bee just wrapped his arms around me from behind, “What?”

 

I shook my head and said bitterly, “I don't...I don't understand. Why give me a room?”

 

I nearly had a heart attack as Cade said gently from the doorway, “Because, you saved my family. The least I can do is give you your own room.”

 

Bee let me go and I scowled at Cade, “But...I'm... I'm not normal.”

 

Cade snorted, coming into the room, “Have you noticed that there is a group of Autobots in holoforms running around?”

 

“That's not what I mean.”

 

He just shrugged, “So your different. But, you are also apart of this family now.”

 

This hit me like a five tone semi truck. He slowly smiled at my face and nodded, “You are. You all are.” This slowly processed in my mind and I felt my cheeks heat up. Bee gave a cheer and hugged me again. I blinked and slowly smiled, bowing my head, “Alright. I get it.”

 

Cade came up and held out his arms. Bee let me go and I slowly walked up and hugged him carefully. Cade just gave me a bear hug back, making me squeak and chuckle. When he let me go he tweeked my nose, “Now, Hound want to know if you wanted to go with him. He wants to go for a patrol run.” I glanced at Bee and smiled at his puppy-dog eyes, “Nah, Bee can go. Why don't I help you unload those crate of equipment in the barn.”

 

He looked very appreciative and nodded. Bee smiled at me brightly before we followed Cade downstairs. Hound waved to Bee outside, already back in his Autobot form. Bee transformed and I saw Tess on the new porch swing, working on her laptop. She waved to us with a grin as we headed to the barn and Drift followed us curiously, offering to help. Cade welcomed it eagerly and I wondered where Crosshairs was. Only to jump three feet in the air when there was a crash in the barn. We ran in, only to find Crosshairs in his holoform had tripped over a box and fell into another box that was too small for him, trapping himself with his arms and legs out.

 

Cade laughed and I held mine back, fearing Crosshairs might explode. Drift and I each grabbed an arm and once we pulled him free he growled, “Not a word.”

 

I looked at him innocently, and Drift hid a smile. I asked smoothly, “Want to help?” He snorted, taking a seat on a box to watch. I just shrugged and started helping Cade take out the new equipment for his new 'lab'. A few minutes into it, Crosshairs joined us, growling under his breath as he helped me set up one of the large metal tables. I just smiled at him and he slowly smiled back.

 

It didn't take long for us to finish and when we were done Cade thanked us before immediately started tinkering, forgetting us. We left and I waved at Bee and Hound when they returned, both back in their Autobot forms. After their report on what they found, which was nothing, we went our separate ways. Mostly. I followed Bee when he wanted to show me his new 'room'. I enjoyed his eagerness. The workers had just finished the last touches yesterday.

 

The building was large and had one large area for one half combat training, the other weaponry; off to each side were large rooms that I had insisted be built for each of the bots, giving them their own room and private space. An extra room was laid out for when Optimus returned. I had seen the looks of gratitude and after each had spent a night in their own room, had been given many thanks for something that the cybertronians hadn't had in many years --a home. Smiling at the thought, we entered the hanger.

 

Bee's room was like the others, each had a large berth for him to sleep, a wall of shelves for whatever they wanted and on the berth was a huge blanket. I had Joshua special order them for each bot. Each was a unique color for each bot, each the same color as their car modes. Bee's was a striped blanket of yellow and black , with a bumblebee on the upper right corner like the air freshener that he could never throw away. Hound had a camouflage green blanket with bullets etched on the edges, which he exclaimed happily over. Drift's was black and dark blue, but I had put a sakura blossom on the corners and caught Drift smiling softly as he ran his fingers over it. Crosshairs was green, with tiger black stripes on it and I had put a tiny spinosaurus that looked like Spike on the bottom right corner. He grinned happily when he saw it. The Autobots had gotten rather..quiet but happy when I had showed them. I thought the blankets would be a good show of this being their new 'home.' I believed it worked.

 

As a bonus I made it so that each room was sound proof, which the others but Bee sighed happily with. Bee just chirped and laughed at them, I smiled at him knowing he liked loud music. Now he showed me that he had found a stereo in town on one of the trips with Tess and had wired it into some speakers. I smiled softly, sitting on his berth as he told me in excited chirps, and radio speech how he had hot wired it to work, and showing me.

 

I applauded and he sat next to me, playing Where it's at, by Dustin Lynch. I laughed and leaned against the metal plating on his thigh. We listened together and shared this moment, both of us feeling at home for the first time in too long.

 

0o0

A month passed in a flash. The Autobots and I had worked out a schedule on patrols and such that worked for all of us as we got used to life on the Yeager farm. Tess was leaving in a week to go to college and was busy getting ready for it. In the mean time she and I hung out and she told me everything I needed to know in taking care of her dad, which Cade found hilarious.

 

I just smiled and listened, knowing she was worried. I wasn't. After all Cade was a grown man, with a group of Autobots watching over him and had a big alien gun he knew how to use. Cade on the other hand was worried about Tess being without the Autobot protection. She had refused to have an Autobot stay with her the whole time she was in college, and threatened bodily harm if they did. When it was suggested that I stay with her I laughed, “I'd rather face an army of Decepticons!”

 

Cade still fussed and worried and I had an idea of what might help. With Hound's help and technical brilliance, we produced two sets of earrings that were in fact communication devices. One was for me and like the old pair I used to have they were butterflies, and the other was for Tess. Hers were tiny dolphins, I had noticed she liked them when she had drug me shopping.

 

This settled the argument and Tess instantly put them on with a smile and Bee tried it out. “ _ **Hello?”**_

 

Tess laughed and gave him a thumbs up. Cade looked relieved and seemed more prepared to let her go off on her own. Now it was time to settle the argument of who would take Tess to college for the first time.


	10. Adjusting.  Don't mess with Ariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs gets a feel of being around humans, with Ariana to guard him from prying woman. Tess finally goes to college and Ariana's worth in a fight is questioned.

 

Before Tess left, she took me shopping on multiple occasions to Dallas, convinced that I didn't have enough stuff. I enjoyed the trips once she figured out I wasn't a girly type. Money wasn't an issue. Joshua had made it so that neither the Yeagers or I would have another financial worry ever again. Tess worried if I had enough clothes, if she had enough stuff for college and if her dad would burn down the barn. Shane would sometimes meet us in the city and I let the two have couple time while I hung out with whatever Autobot came with us. Most of the time it was Drift or Bumblebee, but Crosshairs grew curious and came with us for once.

 

We found an alleyway he could transform into his holoform without being seen and then wandered around. Tess and I had decided to meet up in a couple hours and went our separate ways. Crosshairs walked next to me and I headed for an ice cream shop I knew of, keeping one eye on him. He slowly grew more agitated as woman, and a few men, stared at him.

 

After I got myself a chocolate cone I saw his jaw muscles clench. I shook my head and licked my ice cream, “Relax, they aren't bothering you.”

 

He twitched and glared at another gaggle of girls off to the side that was staring below the belt, “Ya they are. Stupid meat bags!” I rolled my eyes, beginning to get tired of his insults, moving away from him, “Your talking to a meat bag.”

 

He quickly ran after me and said, “Your different.” I glared at him, “Oh well done Sherlock. Look if your just going to be a jerk, why did you come in the first place?” He waved my words off, “Wanted to know what all the fuss was about.” I shrugged, wondering if I’d get in trouble for ditching him, “Tess likes to shop. Plus Shane and Tessa like to meet here without Cade breathing down their necks.”

 

Crosshairs smirked, “Maybe I should tell Cade what his daughters up to.” I snorted, finishing my ice cream, “If you want to get shot, go for it. Tess can use that alien gun just as well as Cade.” He snorted and I sighed, beginning to feel weary. But said nothing in case it just encouraged him more.

 

After a bit of my silence I was shocked when he muttered, “Sorry, just not used to this.”

 

I stopped and looked at him. His hands were shoved into his jacket pockets and he looked away from me, glaring at a guy whistling appreciation at him. I asked slowly, like he was a wild animal, “Not used to what? A city?”

 

He shook his head, moving away from the street and unknowingly bringing him closer to me, “Being like this..” He waved his hand at the people and I studied him, “Then make your holoform uglier.” This made him let out a bark of laughter and I cocked my head at him, “You know, your not bad at this. Or bad at being apart of a group. You just gotta take that ego and pull it _way_ back.”

 

Crosshairs looked over at me, studying me. I slowly smiled and nodded, “You'll be fine.”

 

He looked about to smile when a woman came up behind him, “Hey hun, care for some fun?”

 

Crosshairs sneered and I grabbed his arm, wrapping mine through his and smiling sweetly at the woman, “Sorry, but he's already taken. Go fish somewhere else.” She looked about to argue but I glared. Tension rose in the air until she snapped, “Bitch!” and strutted off.

 

I shook my head and pulled him with me, “Maybe we should go find some place to eat or something before you get nabbed off the street.” Crosshairs stared at me and I realized that I was still gripping his arm. Blushing I let him go and stuffed my hands in my pockets, “Anyway. Have you ever tried Tony's pizza?”

 

Another whistle and Crosshairs jerked and grabbed my arm, I nearly leaped out of my skin. Then I busted up laughing and Crosshairs scowled before joining me. We laughed down the street and I showed him Tony's. He really enjoyed the pizza and then we headed to a place where I knew sold some blankets. I wanted a thicker one for my bed. Crosshairs scowled at the cute fluffy blankets and I wrinkled my nose. We went through all of them and Crosshairs let out a bark of laughter. I looked over curiously and he held up a big thick blanket that was a light green and had the words sewn into it, “Work like a captain, party like a pirate.”

 

I laughed with him and bought it right there. We headed back to where we were supposed to meet Tess, Crosshairs transforming in an alleyway and we parked on the curb as Tess said goodbye to Shane with some sweethearts and honeys thrown in. I waved at Shane when they were done and Tess got in. I raised an eyebrow at here and smirked, “Honey?”

 

She glared as Crosshairs chuckled with me and she flicked the dash, “Shut up.” But I saw the smile on her lips. We headed back and I asked innocently, “So, you leave for college in a week?” She nodded. “Will see him soon huh?” She cocked an eyebrow at me and I grinned, “Right stupid question.”

 

0o0

 

Tess was off at college, Cade was tinkering in the barn. Hound and Drift were off on a patrol. I was lounging on Crosshairs hood, who was likewise snoozing, to soak up some sun. Then Bumblebee, in his holoform found me. He had a wicked gleam in his bright blue eye. He didn't know I saw him aim that super soaker. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, a great wave slammed into his back. He let out a squeal and then curses as I roared with laughter.

 

I yelped when Bee lunged at me and I took off, laughing as I threw water balls at him when he tried to soak me. Crosshairs transformed to lean against the barn to watch. Both Bee and I were soaked and panting when Hound and Drift returned. It was a stand still between us, his water gun aimed at my head and I bounced a water ball innocently in my hand. Then we smirked at each other, spun and sprayed Drift and Hound. Hound cursed and Drift grumbled. Crosshairs threw back his head and laughed, “A bit wet Samurai? Ah!” My water ball hit him right in the face. Drift chuckled, Hound roared with laughter and I ran away, an Autobot hot on my heels.

 

Whipping around the barn, breathlessly gasping I disappeared as Crosshairs hands nearly snatched me. Crosshairs stumbled in shock, “Wha?” I lounged innocently against Hounds ankle, surprising the big Autobot. I stuck out my tongue, “Your gonna have to do better than that.”

 

He scowled before turning into a holoform. We eyed each other and I hadn't seen him move when a stream of water hit me right in the face from the hose he hid behind his back. Laughing, the war was on. Drift and Hound quickly got out of the way as a three way water battle issued.

 

A while later, soaked and tired we called a truce. Cade had come out a bit back and watched in amusement. He called, “Thanks for the mud guys. Ariana, could you?”

 

I grinned at him as the water making mud on the ground rose and I made it go to the lawn and trees to water. With the last of it I flicked a few drops at Cade, “Hey now!”

 

He wrinkled his nose at me and I laughed breathlessly. It had been too long since a good laugh like this. And from the look of everyone, they thought so too. After that Cade cut up some watermelon and we sat on the porch eating it.

 

Crosshairs quirked an eyebrow at me and asked curiously, “How did ya disappear like ya did?”

 

I shrugged self consciously and said innocently, “Luck?”

 

Bee nudged me and said proudly, “Ariana's fast-er than- she looks. Has to be-when fighting-bigger enemies.”

 

I shook my head at the looks of curiosity and pride, “It's not that big of a deal.”

 

Hound smacked his fist into his hand, “Hmm, I saw you fight in that fiasco in China. Your pretty quick on your feet. You should join us when we train.”

 

The Autobots would train together in one of the fields, away from the buildings. I watched, cheering for all of them and shouting encouragement. I winked coyly at Hound, “No offense, but I’d hurt ya.”

 

Bee nudged me again and explained, “We've been-training in the back-when your-all busy.”

 

This was new to them and I asked curiously, “What did you think we were doing?”

 

Drift shrugged, “Being children.”

 

I rolled my eyes as Bee grumbled underneath his breath, “Well we've gone through our passes. If your up for a go Drift, I’ll show you how childish I can be.”

 

He slowly grinned, “It would be an honor.” He had a look in his eyes that told me he thought I was blowing smoke. I smiled innocently at him as Cade stood, “I gotta see this.”

 

Setting aside our empty bowls of watermelon we headed out to the field, Drift transforming into an Autobot on the way. Bee chuckled wickedly and I shook my head at him as I stood across from Drift. I called sweetly, “I'll just use a wind shield so that you don't accidentally do me in. No element sneak attacks but I'm not holding back Drift.”

 

He drew two blades and twirled them expertly, “Neither will I.” And lunged. I will admit that he was fast. And skilled. But I’ve fought harder battles.

 

His swing connected with the ground where I had been standing and my wind encased fist slammed into his cheek, sending him rolling. Lightly touching down on the ground I had to leap to the side to dodge a kick and then roll when his other sword nearly got me.

 

He closed in and thought he had me, thrusting down with both swords. But I was already gone. Ducking underneath I punched up twice with great force and he gasped. Thrusting sideways I threw my fist to hit his side, but he caught on. He blade swung at me and I slammed my wind encased fist into it. The force thrust us both back and stood, panting and staring at each other.

 

Drift slowly lowered his blades and bowed his head respectfully, “You could have ended me much faster if you had used your usual elements.” I bowed my head back, “But that's not what this was about.”

 

He smiled, sheathing his blades, “Indeed. I apologize. You are a great warrior Ariana.” I blushed beet red and smiled slightly back, “You too.”

 

Bee whooped and cheered and if possible I got even redder. So to hide it I grabbed Bee in a headlock and gave him a noogie. He squeaked and wiggled out of my hold, laughing the little brat. Crosshairs grinned at me and I cocked an eyebrow, “You wanna have a go?” He laughed, “I have my pride, I’ll pass.”

 

I hid my grin and looked over at Cade talking enthusiastically to Hound, apparently proud of me. Crosshairs teased Drift and Bee bounced behind me. I couldn't stop the grin then, this was great.

 


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana's nightmares haunt the night. But there's one way to banish them, with a bit of company. And friendship/family

Scream about to wrench itself from my lips I shot up in bed, hand clasped over my mouth to keep it in. Tears poured from my eyes from watching Ironhide once more get shot in the back by Sentinel Prime. Gasping for breath, trying to stop the sobs I looked around wildly. When I didn't see Ironhide's body turning to rust I started to calm down.

 

Four nights straight of nightmares and I was exhausted. Optimus wasn't here, he was gods knows where in deep space doing gods knows what. My heart pinched painfully, I missed him so much. And the only one who I could go to now was...

 

Slowly I got out of bed, heart hammering so loud in my chest I was shocked Cade couldn't hear it. But I heard his snores from the hall as I snuck out of the house. Padding bare foot towards the hanger I snuck in and quietly knocked on the human sized door to Bee's room fore entering. Blue lights of his eyes shone through the dark and I saw him sit up, “ _ **What's-wrong?”**_

 

Shivering from head to toe I whimpered, “Ironhide.” His face softened and he held out his arm. I didn't think twice as I scrambled up the berth and up his chest plates until I pressed into his shoulder. He cooed as I broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. He lied back, pulling his blanket up to cover us both. A soft tune began to play from him and slowly the sobs stopped, and then the shakes. Before I knew it I was asleep, feeling comfort like the blanket over me.

 

0o0

Bumblebee had seen Ariana was suffering from nightmares again. But the girl was stubborn and didn't want to bother others with her problems. He understood all too well the horrors that haunted the night, and he knew that if they ever returned Ariana would be there to comfort him. And he would be there for her as well, his 'little' sister.

 

0o0

 

 

The next morning I woke up to a blast of music. Leaping up with a squeal I found myself wrapped up in Bee's blanket and alone. Looking around wildly, 'I Like Big Butts' rang through my head. Bumblebee was in robot form, laughing hard on the other side of his room and I snarled, flipping out of bed and slammed into him. He yelped as we rolled out of the room, luckily he had opened his door. He was still laughing, the little butt wipe, and we finally rolled to a stop outside the hanger, me sitting on his chest and rocks sprang up and pinned him to the ground. I growled, “Say uncle.”

 

Bumblebee zipped through his radio speech and I tsked, “Such language.”

 

I leaned over his face and smirked, rock fingers rose up and started tickling his sides. He squealed, laughing hard and suddenly his arms transformed, shattering the rock and I yelped as I was flung from him. Landing on my feet as he freed his legs I laughed as he sprang at me, only to miss and I ran at him, only to get hit dead on as he got to his feet much faster than I thought he could. This sent us rolling once more and finally landed with a thud just outside the barn.

 

Panting, we were about to get back into it but was suddenly grabbed. Drift had Bumblebee firmly by the shoulder and Crosshairs had wrapped his hands around my chest and held me up off the ground. Crosshairs demanded, “Now what the hell has gotten into you two?”

 

Startled Bee and I looked at each other and then couldn't keep it in anymore. We howled with laughter, Bee was let go and leaned against the barn. Luckily Crosshairs held me up or else I would be rolling on the ground once more. We laughed so hard we could do nothing else. Everyone stared at us like we had lost our marbles. Hound and Cade stood by the house, Hound in his holoform. Tears streaming down my cheeks I gasped, “Just saying good morning.”

 

Getting my breath back, Crosshairs gently set me down and Bee was just getting a hold of his chuckles when we looked at each other again. We quickly looked away, snorting in laughter. Drift crossed his arms, still looking worried and I reassured them, “No really. This is a 'brother and sister' thing.” doing the quotes with my hands. Bee nodded to confirm. Cade shook his head and smiled, “That makes sense. Bumblebee, it's your turn to help with breakfast.”

 

He chirped and transformed into his holoform before heading into the house, we fist bumped as he went by. Drift shook his head, muttered something about meditating before breakfast so that he didn't kill anyone and left. Crosshairs glared down at me, “Wha were you doing in Bumblebee's room last night?”

 

Startled at the hostility in his voice I looked way up at him. I answered, “I spent the night.” This seemed to sour his mood more and I rolled my eyes, “Bee's practically my brother. I couldn't sleep last night, so I spent the night with him.”

 

Crosshairs cocked an eyebrow at me and I quickly looked at the ground. He asked quietly, “Nightmares again?”

 

I shifted slightly and was about to tell him that it was none of his damn business. But...he was being kind to me. I couldn't be a bitch to him after everything. I took a deep breath and said quietly, “A few.”

 

Scuffing my bare foot at the grass a flash in the corner of my eye told me Crosshairs was now in his holoform. I explained quietly, “Normally...Optimus is around and I’d go to him if they got too bad. He never laughed at me. And neither has Bumblebee.”

 

A warm hand on my shoulder had me turning to look at Crosshairs. For once his face was completely serious and he asked gently, “And ya think I’d laugh at ya?”

 

I shrugged, looking back down, “You never know. And I don't like others knowing I have a weakness.”

 

I heard his snort and looked up to glare at him. His soft blue eyes bore into mine and he said seriously, “I'd never laugh at you for that. If ya are having trouble and ya don't want to bother Bee. You can come bother me anytime. I promise not to laugh.”

 

I stared at him until he grew embarrassed and scowled off to the side, “Ya don't have to...I just...Aw never mind!”

 

He moved to storm off and I quickly grabbed his arm. He froze and I smiled softly at him, his offer meaning a lot to me, “Thanks Crosshairs. This means a lot. And I’ll definitely take you up on your offer.”

 

He glanced at me and nodded. I let him go and started heading to the house, “Well I better change for breakfast. And I better hurry before Bee eats all the pancakes.”

 

Crosshairs caught up with me and growled, tho without heat, “Little brat better not.” I chuckled and we walked in together. I headed upstairs to change out of my dirty pajamas and thought how nice it was to know I had someone else to turn to with the things that bumped in the night.

 


	12. Drunkin Bots, Worst Timing Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time For A Battle, Time To Man Up. Or Woman Up In This Case

Two more months passed in the blink of an eye and I hung out with Cade when I could, helping with his projects. He seemed really depressed lately. I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just his daughter that he was missing. And I was right.

 

I was welding two panels together for him while he worked on a circuit board for a new robot. None of the Autobots were around, Drift had taken Tess back to college after a visit, Hound was in the field playing with one of his guns and the other two had acted very suspicious before disappearing. I figured it had something to do with the high grade gas they took, but thought they'd be careful. No CIA or transformers had shown up to do us in so we were all feeling pretty relaxed.

 

I put the panel where Cade pointed and didn't even blink when he asked, “So, Optimus thinks of you as a daughter? How did...?”

 

I hid my smile as I leaned against the counter and watched him carefully, “Yeah. I was an experimental guinea pig after I was discovered to have special abilities for a couple years until I was brought in to help deal with some Decepticons. Met Optimus and he disapproved of what I was forced to do. I decided to join him, and it was a battle...but the company that had me were no match for him. He freed me and since then called me his daughter.”

 

Cade looked to be tinkering but I could tell his mind was miles away. I asked gently, “You miss him don't you?” He was so startled he dropped the screwdriver in his hand and stuttered, “What!? Um, no? I uh.”

 

I chuckled and smiled at him, “I miss him too. And I can tell that you and Optimus...have a special relationship.” Cade's face turned into a tomato and I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, “Bee and I already know and we're keeping it to ourselves. It's between you and Optimus.”

 

He looked relieved and I smiled at him reassuringly. Until something flitted across my senses and I scowled, looking out the door. “Ariana?”

 

I quickly went out and saw ten black sedan’s heading our way at lightning speed. I barked, “Cade we got company!”

 

I pressed an earring and called, “Autobots, we have CIA heading this way. Get back here.”

 

Hound immediately answered and I heard his thundering feet heading this way. But I got no answer from Bee or Crosshairs. All I heard was static and barked, “Bee!? Crosshairs!?”

 

Still no answer until I heard Drift, “ **I'm 15 minutes out. Where are the others?** ” I snapped, getting ready for a fight as big machine guns rose out of the roof of the cars, “I have no idea! Hurry back Drift!”

 

“ **Hai!** ”

 

I barked as Cade ran out with his alien gun, “Stay behind me!” Hound bounded around the barn and aimed his guns at the charging CIA goons. I waved to him to hold fire and he grudgingly did. Stamping my foot a five foot high rock barrier sprang up around the property, making the cars skid to a halt. As some of the men got out Cade yelled,”Your on private property. Get out.”

 

One of the men in charge yelled, “Your harboring alien fugitives! Give them over and we won't harm you!”

 

Hound spat at the ground, leveling his gun at the spokesperson. A bark of laughter escaped me as my arms caught fire, “They are not fugitives and the nice man asked you to leave! Get out of here before I harm _you!_ ”

 

The men weren't cowed by me catching on fire and the man barked, “Leave nothing standing!” and they instantly opened fire! Expecting this, the bullets bounced harmlessly off a wind shield and I shoved it forward with fire behind it. The wind knocked the men back and the fire melted the barrels on the guns on top of the cars. Hoping this would make them tuck tail and run, I was sorely mistaken. They came on hard and fast with knives and holding their useless guns like clubs. Some still had hand guns and Cade ducked behind the tree to return fire. Hound blasted at them, cursing them fluently. I cursed as the bullets deflected off another shield and I took on a giant man with a blade, “Where the _fuck_ are the Bee and Cross!?”

 

These guys weren’t too big of a threat, but there were _a lot_ of them! Slamming this morons with wind I finally had to use a fire whip to knock a few back and cut their bullets in mid air. Hound was guarding Cade's back and firing back. Whipping my fire whip back around I cut through two guns and knocked them out with two blows to their jaws, before I heard the sound of running Autobot feet. Smiling in relief I looked back and my jaw dropped. Then I had to dash to the side to avoid being stepped on my Bumblebee, “Hey!”

 

Crosshairs and Bumblebee were stumbling around us, obviously not knowing which way was up. By this time the men were throwing everything they had at us! Including firing armor piercing bullets and anti tank weapons! I blocked a barrage of bullets only to yell when I was slammed in the back by Crosshairs, who was trying to get at the enemy. Bee giggled as he tried to activate his guns and only managed to fall in front of Hound, who was running up to help me and made Hound trip _on top_ of him! They got tangled and Hound was frantically trying to get loose, cursing fluently. Crosshairs staggered over and I had to block bullets from _him_ as he nearly blasted Cade in the back! Irritated, I whipped a whip of rock up and snagged his guns away from him. That's when I saw some of the CIA knockoffs had gotten their big guns out of their vehicles!

 

Shouting I thrust my elbow back and a gust of wind knocked Crosshairs over as a rocket just missed his spark and I swung my fire whip and it exploded in midair! But five more rockets were flying and I dodged one but ran right in the way of another. I managed to block it but I didn't see the pipe bomb thrown and as I dodged the stumbling Crosshairs. I screamed as it exploded too close for comfort!

 

Hound yelled, “ARIANA!” My arm and side was ablaze with pain and I thrust a wall of fire at the enemy to buy me some time. Blood ran down my arm like a river and as I looked I saw bits of metal and glass embedded in it. Same with the small wound at my side. I didn't have time to deal with this!

 

Snarling, I couldn't fight _and_ keep these _drunk_ Autobots from getting killed _and_ not die myself _and_ keep Cade and Hound alive!! There was still well over 60 men left. Where the hell did they come from!? Thrusting up my hand, rock grabbed the fallen Autobots, wrapped them like a tortilla and rolled them behind the barn. Hound slowly got to his feet, firing once more. In the same movement water flowed from a nearby hose and wrapped around my arm and side and froze. My arm would be useless to fight with but now I wouldn't bleed out.

 

Cade blasted another rocket holder and shouted, “Ariana!?”

 

I hollered back, “I'm fine!” and I decided I could no longer afford to play nice. Thrusting my hand down, fire condensed in my hand and formed into a long sword. I was about to run into the fray when I heard the sound of a chopper and sighed in relief as Drift dropped from the sky, transformed on the fly and slammed into the group of enemies on the right!

 

I ran for the enemies on the left and Hound took the middle, firing rapidly. I cut down any enemy I had to, snaring others with rock or wind, while keeping the bullets from Cade. Men fell at my hand and at Drifts, Hound's and Cade's. It took a bit, but finally we were out of enemies. The one's left alive I encased them in rock. I snorted as sirens were heard, “Oh now they show.”

 

Drift and Hound hid behind the barn and Cade hid his gun before the authorities arrived. They apologized for being late and flinched when I released the men from the rock, but didn't protest. Which told me they were on Joshua's dime and honestly didn't care. They took the men, their dead buddies and the weapons and cars with them.

 

My arms shook and it wasn't from the blood loss. My eyes were slits and I could hardly breath I was so furious. Cade looked at me, worried. Hound chewed thoughtfully on his cigar bullet and Drift came back over to me, looking disgusted. With a wave of my hand the two drunk and _passed out_ Autobots rolled to me. Drift said quietly, “You are angry.”

 

I snarled, fist clenched so hard my nails bit into my skin, “I'm not angry. I'm furious! What the hell!? Optimus gave us an order! Protect this family! And these...IDJITS! Get drunk off their asses and nearly got us killed!”

 

Taking a deep breath I straightened and flicked my hand. The rock released them and they laid where they fell. I growled, “They can stay here until I’m done _bleeding!_ And lets hope none of those men got away to come back and finish them. It'd serve them right!”

 

Drift looked like he couldn't agree more. Cade snorted and I looked at Hound and Drift, “Can you two make a patrol run? Make sure there are no more?”

 

They nodded and I looked at Cade, the pain in my arm growing, “Cade, would you mind helping me?”

 

He smiled softly and nodded. Drift turned into a helicopter, Hound into his army vehicle and took off as Cade and I went into the house. In one of the lower bathrooms it was almost a clinic with all the medical supplies we bought. Now Cade sat me on the tub as he gently helped me out of my shirt. It was embarrassing for both of us but had to be done. It was even more embarrassing when he saw my scar littered body. But he seemed unfazed by it as he gently and carefully took a pair of tweezers and got out every piece of glass and metal. Then Cade stitched up the worst of the cuts and I really didn't like it but let him because it had to be done. Finally, he very carefully washed my wounds and bandaged them. The iodine hurt like a bitch but I didn't complain. Who knew what was in that crap.

 

When he was done he retrieved a shirt for me and helped me into it. Then he sat on the side of the tub next to me and I couldn't help it. I gently rested my forehead against the outside of his shoulder and said bitterly, “Idjits.”

 

I could almost hear him smile, “I know you still care about them. But what they did was really stupid. What will you do with them now?”

 

I straightened and my eyes blazed, “This can't happen again. I'll do what I must to make sure of that.”

 

He nodded and gently ruffled my hair, “Ice cream?”

 

I really wanted some but I shook my head, “I'm going to wait outside for Drift and Hound to report. Can't be too careful.”

 

He nodded and grinned, “I'll bring it to you.”

 

I smiled at him and walked outside as he went to the kitchen. The sun was beginning to get low as I walked around the area, making sure nothing was amiss and smoothing down the rock wall I had created. Cade found me by the barn, bringing me an ice cream cone since I could only use one hand without hurting.

 

I munched on it and soon Drift and Hound returned with confirmation that it was all clear. I nodded and said, “Thanks guys.” I looked at Cade and warned, “It might get loud in a moment.”

 

He nodded, still looking irked at the Autobots but very willing to let me handle it. So he went to the barn and Drift and Hound came up to me in Autobot forms. Hound crossed his arms and said, “I thought over this...problem.. on the patrol run and we talked. As Optimus's daughter, we believe you should be in command in his absence.”

 

This threw me and I gabbed at them. Drift nodded sagely and said, “Bumblebee is a child, and Crosshairs has too much of a devil-may-care attitude. I do not want the responsibility.” He looked at Hound, who shrugged, “Crosshairs don't listen without my gun to his head. And it's not the best way to get him to take orders seriously.” He looked down at me, “You are the best choice. You showed this earlier when you fought.”

 

My jaw slowly returned to it's place from the ground and I thought over what they had said. I slowly said, “Until I can trust them to not do something like this again, I will take command. After...we will see.”

 

Drift hummed and I took a deep breath, “But for right now, I have a problem to solve.”

 

Striding forward towards the sleeping Autobots I slowly, casually, and with great care, raised a foot. Then slammed it into the ground. Rock pillars shot from the ground underneath them, thrusting both Autobots into the air and they crashed back down in a mess. Groans were heard and they slowly got up. Crosshairs groaned as he held his head, “Hell of a wake up call.” Bee groaned pitifully.

 

I snarled, the fury from earlier filling me once more, “What the hell do you think you were doing? What were you two _thinking_?”

 

Both Autbots looked at me in shock and surprise. I thought it helped with Hound and Drift behind me looking no happier than I. I barely even needed to raise my voice, my fury was so evident, “Is doing what Optimus ordered, if protecting this family, too much to ask of you two? Are you _that_ bored with guard duty that you'd rather just off us and save the enemy the trouble?”

 

Crosshairs waved a hand, standing, “Now hang on.” I snapped, “Don't you tell me to hang on!”

 

He looked at me, clearly startled, and Bumblebee almost seemed to shrink a bit. I rarely yelled at him. “Do you two have any idea what almost happened today!?” I raised my bandaged arm, which showed plainly in the t-shirt I wore, “You two come staggering over, _drunk!_ And nearly got all of us killed! Over sixty CIA knock offs come here with enough weapons to level the place and where were you two?”

 

They shifted uncomfortably, looking very guilty and ashamed. I pointed back where Drift stood calmly behind me, “Drift took Tess back and wasn't here. Hound, Cade and I were the only ones here. And while I’m good, and Hound is better, we had to protect Cade, the buildings, and then your _drunken_ selves and it got harder when you made a mess of things.”

 

I waved at them, “Bumblebee, you nearly stomped me into the ground and Crosshairs, you nearly shot Cade in the back!” They both winced.

 

I made sure I looked both of them in the eyes and said coolly, “I _needed_ you, and this is what I got. I am _very_ disappointed in you two.”

 

I turned away and said, “You two are grounded until further notice. No patrols, no outings, no getting Tess. Nothing.” They didn't even argue. They didn't say anything.

 

Drift turned and left towards the field to do his own thing, Hound snorted and remained to give a piece of his mind as I went towards the barn. Yelling at them left me hot and bothered. But if they didn't realize how big of a mistake this was and how much they messed up, we'd all be in big trouble.

 

 


	13. One down, One to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and forgivness is given.

 

A week passed and I was nearly ready to rip off some heads. Crosshairs was...pouting! That's the only word for it. He sulked whenever one of us went on patrols, then stomped around and acted like angry five year old! I bit my tongue and refused to acknowledge his poor attitude. He would just have to get over it.

 

Bumblebee was still hiding in the hanger, and hasn't come out since I had yelled at him.

 

Hound started hanging out more and more with Cade in the barn, where both hid to avoid killing the pouting bot. Drift had the most patience and I tried to follow his lead. One day Drift had disappeared for his usual meditating time and I finally went in search for the samurai Autobot.

 

I found Drift a field over, near the lake and his blue eyes watched me approach from his meditating lotus stance. He seemed to be hiding his amusement as he asked, “Care to join me for some meditation?”

 

I plopped next to him in the grass, carefully laid flat and sighed heavily, “Don't mind if I do.” and closed my eyes. I hear him chuckle and say, “They are a bit wearing.”

 

I shrugged, shifting to take some pressure off my sore side, “A bit. I'm just...tired.”

 

I felt the ground vibrate as Drift shifted slightly, “You have not been sleeping.”

 

I didn't have to ask how he knew that. He had caught me just the other night going into the barn to fiddle and clean when I couldn't go back to sleep. So I merely grunted. He asked gently, “You used to sleep over with Bumblebee?”

 

I frowned, “I'm fine. And I’m still mad at Bee.” He hummed and then was quiet. The silence was such a relief that I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. But when Drift rose to leave I came awake with a start, feeling the ground vibrate and sat up quickly, wincing when this jarred my half healed injuries. Drift opened his mouth to ask if I was alright and I waved him off before he could, “M'fine.”

 

I slowly stood and together we headed for the farm. When we got back I saw Bumblebee standing next to the hanger, obviously waiting for me. He asked quietly, looking down and shifting like a guilty child, “ _ **Ariana- can I- talk to you?”**_

 

I looked him over and then gave Drift a motion to go on. He did and I turned to head back to the field, “Walk with me.”

 

Bee quickly followed, playing with his hands nervously. We got out of ear shot and I turned and faced him, arms crossed and waiting. He shifted from foot to foot and then slowly knelt so that I wouldn't have to crane my neck to look up at him. He stared at the ground as he said softly, “ _ **Ariana- what I-did was-wrong. Crosshairs- and I thought- it'd be alright. I never meant-to hurt anyone. And I failed you. I'm – so sorry. I'll understand – if you don't want me-around anymore.”**_

 

I knew that this was a sincere apology and that he really felt bad and would never do something like this again. And an apology was all that I really needed. I slowly smiled in relief and said gently, “Bee. Look at me.”

 

He slowly did and I touched his knee gently, “I accept your apology.”

 

He whimpered, relief radiating from his frame and I quickly reached up and hugged his cheek the best I could with one arm, “That's all I needed Bee, we all make mistakes. I need you around to be my brother Bee.”

 

He gently held me back and we stood like that for a while and I finally pulled back with a big smile, “Why don't you help Cade in the barn? He's trying to make some knew shield thing and I have no idea what he's doing.”

 

Bee happily agreed and we walked back to the barn. He softly said, “ _ **Thank – you.”**_

 

“Anytime. You got dawn patrol tomorrow, so don't stay up too late.” He chirped at me and I stuck my head in and winked at Hound and Cade and they hid their grins and offered Bee something to do. I moved back and saw Crosshairs storm from the hanger and with held a sigh. One down, one to go.

 


	14. Two Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs finally cracks. Can Ariana forgive and forget? Something new develops

Another week passed and Crosshairs finally cracked. I was in the bathroom taking out my stitches when there was a pounding on the door and Crosshairs yelled through the wood, “Ariana! I've had it up to here with this shit!” Then he burst in, temper high and ready for brawl. Only to freeze when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow calmly, wearing only my bra and jeans, and sitting on the tub with a pair of medical scissors in hand.

 

His jaw snapped shut and his face began to turn red. Sighing I gave him a exasperated look, “Look if your going to start yelling, I’m not going to listen until I at least have a shirt on.”

 

Then I looked away from him to finish the last five of the stitches on my arm. I heard him move and then he settled slowly on the toilet, looking as if he might bolt at any second. He didn't say anything, just watched as I carefully cut away the thread and pulled it from my healed skin. I could almost feel his eyes rove over my body, studying the tapestry of scars over it.

 

Luckily I had a steady hand, because I nearly jumped when he finally spoke. His voice calmer and gentler, “This from that fight?” It was a bit of a stupid question but decided to roll with it, “Yes. They were throwing pipe bombs and I was shoved into the range of one.”

 

Guilt laced his voice now, “Because of..us?” I knew he was really asking, “ _Because of me?”_

 

I slowly looked at him and behind the I-don't-give-a-shit facade I saw the deep worry and regret. I closed my eyes for a moment and then continued removing stitches, “Yes.”

 

I saw his fists clench and I looked as he closed his eyes. I was shocked when he said, pain lacing his voice, “Ah keep messin' up. Ah didn't mean...for anyone to get hurt.” He opened his eyes and looked at me, no mask on this time as I saw the deep regret and sadness, “I'm sorry Ariana. I'd understand if ya don't ever want to see me again.”

 

His head lowered in shame and his shoulders slumped. I smiled slightly, relieved to finally able to put all this behind us. I reached over and gently set my hand on his arm. He looked up at me, startled. I said gently, “I forgive you Cross. We all make mistakes. And I’ve had worse injuries.”

 

He blinked and shook his head, “Ya don't have to forgive me...I’m not worth it.”

 

I smiled and growled, teasing, “Don't tell me who I can and cannot forgive.” A chuckle escaped him and he cracked a smile, “Right, got it.”

 

My smile grew and I gave his arm a squeeze before I moved to remove the last of the stitches. Looking my arm over I was about to cut away the last three. Only to be stopped by him gently taking the scissors from me, “Here. Let me see.”

 

Surprised I looked at him and slowly smiled, holding my arm out to him. He gently cut away the last of the thread and gently took my hand. Then looked me in the eye. I realized then how warm and big his hands were. I cocked my head to the side curiously, wondering what he wanted to ask. He rubbed the back of my knuckles with his thumb, sending goose bumps up my arm.

 

He said softly, squeezing my hand, “Really, Ah am glad your alright.”

 

Warmth filled me and I felt my heart go pitter patter. Not sure what this meant I was saved when my stomach growl. We both laughed and I grinned at him, “Yeah me too. Now lets go see what Cade's cooking. I'm hungry.” He stood and pulled me to my feet, “Ya, me too.”

 

We walked out and Crosshairs was himself again as he teased Hound for being too dramatic. I tuned out their argument as I wondered what on earth that was all about. And thought maybe the next time Tessa came to visit, I’d have a word with her. She was pretty smart and I got the feeling this wasn't something I could bring up with Cade.


	15. Sugar High of Doom.  Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childish antics, truths told and revenge can be oh so sweet

Another month flew by before my eyes. Things returned to normal. Patrols, making sure Cade ate, keeping the Autbots from killing anyone, etc. The town was getting used to the wacky inventor opening his home to the Autobots, and the weird girl Cade claimed as his niece. I thought it was a good lie so didn't say anything. Tess wasn't due home for another week and I was very busy at the moment.

0o

I smirked at the tall yellow robot, “Ready?”

He chirped and then began to play 'We Will Rock You.' I cocked my arm back and let it fly. Bee raced back, feet pounding into the ground and he leaped and the ground shook as he slammed into the ground, fingers just catching the barrel sized ball I had thrown. I cursed as he got up and cheered. The bang of his impact with the ground however had startled everyone and they came running as Bee threw the ball at me.

I condensed the wind underneath my feet and jumped up quickly to catch the ball, the impact jarring me and I squeaked as I tilted back and hit the ground with a thud. Bee’s laughter had me leaping to my feet and I barked, “Ya think that’s funny?” Summoning wind to surround the ball I cocked my arm back and smirked, “Then try this!”

Bee’s turn to squeak, as he caught the tornado like ball. But the forced slammed it into his chest, sending him back into Crosshair, who had come up behind him. They both fell over. My turn to howl with laughter and Bee leaped to his feet with a shrill battle cry, “It’s on!”

My laughter was cut short. “Ah!”

He threw the ball so hard it hit me face on and send me rolling. Shaking my head furiously I popped out of the ground and was about to let him have it when Hound yelled, “Enough you two!”

Bee and I stared at him, wondering what on earth we did wrong now. I heaved the ball over my shoulder and walked up, “What’s the matter Hound? You want to play?”

He snorted, “Is that what you two scraps are doing? Playing?”

“Uh, yeah. What did you think we were doing?” I couldn't see why he was upset. Or confused. But he seemed to be. He shook his head, “Children, you make me feel old.”

Cade had held back and now he came up, looking resigned, “Can you please not destroy anything while you’re messing around?” Bee gave a hurt noise and I nodded, “Yeah Cade, I can’t believe you’d think we’d do that. We’re complete angels.”

He snorted and I laughed, “Right, well then Bee and I can take our game into the fields. Terribly sorry to disturb you. Bee. Go long.”

Bee took off and I was about to throw the ball at him and was surprised when Crosshairs asked, “Can I have a go?” Happy he wanted to participate I gave him the ball and he gave a good throw to Bee before we both raced after the yellow chirping Autobot.

We tossed the ball back and forth and after a bit things, like usual with Bee and I, began to get heated. The throws got faster and harder and Crosshairs laughed manically before doing so as well. And by that time we were making holes and ditches from the impacts and skids from the Autobots. But we were having fun.

Then Bee threw a really hard ball I wasn’t expecting and it sent me flying back into Crosshairs. We both toppled and he shouted in surprised before holding his hand protectively over me before we hit the dirt. Laughter bubbled out of me and I sat up from sitting on Crosshairs chest. I could hear Bee howling with laughter behind us. I looked at Crosshairs, “You alright?”

He nodded, getting up with me still in his hands, “I'm fine. Are ya alright?”

I threw the ball at Bee's head, managing to hit him over since he was too busy laughing, “I know to keep a wind shield tight around me in case things get too heated. I'm fine.”

I called to Bee where he groaned dramatically from the ground, “Truce?”

He waved weakly and I laughed, sitting down on Crosshairs thumb, “Nice game guys. Now I think it's time for a patrol run. Bee?” He groaned and Crosshairs snorted, “Tired Bee? Pathetic.” Bee flipped him the bird but didn't move.

I eyed the yellow and black form on the ground and said sweetly, “Bee, why don't you head back to the farm? I hear Cade bought some peanut butter ice cream....” That's all it took. In an instant there was a whoop, Bumblebee transformed into a car and was zooming back the farm, creating dust in his wake.

Crosshairs snorted, “He really likes that peanut butter ice cream.” I chuckled, shaking my head, “Yeah well, I’ve seen you with the Rocky Road. You can't say much buddy.”

He laughed and started to walk towards the back of the field, “And the mint chocolate chip?” My turn to laugh, “Guilty.” Then my earring pinged and Hound said, “ **Bee is going through that ice cream like a rat with cheese. And Cade says that we need to make a grocery run Little Lady**.”

Even after the business with drunk Autobots was taken care of all the Autbots still treated me like the designated leader. I wasn't sure to be flattered or terrified. I went with just rolling with it.

I glanced at Crosshairs and said back, “Sure. Crosshairs and I can do that. Why don't you send Bee on that patrol run before his sugar high kicks in?”

Autbots being robots, weren’t exactly supposed to be affected by sugar high but Bee seemed to be an exception to the rule, having driven all of us crazy after downing a tub of ice cream on his own and going nuts like a squirrel on crack.

Having that in mind I called, “Hey Drift can you go with him? Only a Zen master such as yourself can handle him without wanting to kill him.” I heard a sigh and bit back a chuckle, “ **Very well. But in return I would like some Fireballs**.” “Done. Thanks Drift.” I heard high pitch laughter in the back ground and another sigh from Drift before the comm. link was canceled.

Crosshairs and I looked at each other before howling with laughter. He set me down and laughed, “Ah wish Ah can see that! Drift might shit a brick!”

He transformed into a car and I got in, still chuckling. We raced for the house and Cade looked like he had a head ache as he came up with the list. Crosshairs rolled down the window so that Cade could hand me the list, “Get a small peanut butter ice cream we can hide behind the vegetables. He ate the large that we had bought the last time we went grocery shopping.”

I grimaced but nodded. I saluted good luck and Crosshairs sped out of the driveway. I settled back in the seats, looking over the list. “This shouldn't take too long.”

We got to town in short order and Crosshairs transformed into his holoform as soon as he parked and I got out. It startled a few people, which he enjoyed. I shook my head and left him behind as I got a cart. He caught up and took the cart from me, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes but let him push it. We had argued about it the first time we had shopped together. I figured it made him feel better.

So we went down each aisle, having a pretty long list. We usually went once a week and had forgotten to go last week. So we had twice as much to get this time. As we went down an aisle for cereal a little boy of about three came running down the aisle, laughing and not watching where he was going. Crosshairs was reaching up to a box I couldn't reach and the little kid slammed into his leg. Rebounding off Crosshairs leg the kid sat and started to cry. Crosshairs looked alarmed and had no clue of what to do.

Seeing no parent around I scooped the little tyke up and bounced him on my hip, cooing, “Oh did you run into my friend here huh? Are you alright big guy?” The little guy sniffled, beginning to calm and I said cheerfully, “Now where's your momma?” He pointed back the way he came and a woman was looking frantically around. I walked up to her and she sighed relief when I returned her kid, waving off the thank you's.

Heading back to Crosshairs I noticed his bemused look. Cocking my head to the side I put my hands on my hips, “What?”

He gave a sort of sweet smile and pushed the cart by me, “You looked good, with the little one.” I shook my head and turned to walk with him, saying as I looked at the list, “Kids are ok. But once the parent figures out what I am, it doesn't matter.”

He paused and grabbed my arm as I passed. I looked up from the list and saw that he was scowling, “What's tha supposed to mean?”

I shrugged, “I'm a freak to society. Parents don't want someone like me around their kids.” His eyes flashed and he looked pissed. Before he could cause a fuss I hooked my arm through his and grinned at him, “It doesn't matter tho. My family and friends like me for what and who I am. It doesn't matter to me what others think.”

He seemed startled that I took his arm and with a smirk sneaked under it and snatched the cart, “Now we got some shopping to do.” “Hey!” Giggling I trotted as he tried to snatch the cart back. Sticking out my tongue I managed to get down another aisle before he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off my feet. Even in his holoform he was still super strong. Laughing I said, “Alright! Truce! Truce!”

He smirked and set me down, triumphantly taking back the cart. I shook my head and snatched a couple items he had passed before catching up with him. Then we continued shopping, getting everything we needed and some things we didn't. But I made sure to get Drift Fireball's and I also got Hound his favorite popcorn. We checked out, cart piled high and headed to the parking lot. We got to an empty space and transformed so that I could load everything into his trunk and back seat.

Getting in we headed for home and the chaos that awaited us.

0o0

When we got back we found Bee laying flat on the ground, obviously suffering something like a hangover but just a sugar crash. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and Drift came up in holoform and helped me unload Crosshairs before I had to ask, “What happened?”

Crosshairs transformed to help us take things into the house and Drift frowned, “He was very hyper as we did the patrol. I flew above and let him race ahead. When we got back he transformed and then lied down with a groan before passing out.”

I snorted in laughter and put the milk away, “Yeah, I figured he'd crash hard.”

Both mech's looked at me suspiciously. Crosshairs asked, “Would this have something to do with him dumping that barrel of cold water on ya?”

I smiled sweetly at them, “I don't like being cold. And I have no idea what your talking about. Bee's suffering is his own fault for eating that ice cream.”

They glanced at each other and Crosshairs said, impressed, “Ah said it before, remind me not to get on ya bad side.” Drift nodded wisely and I laughed, waving them off, “I'm not that bad. I promise, no cold showers, dunks etc. and you have nothing to worry about.”

I hid my grin as I put more things in the fridge, seeing their wary looks. Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn.


	16. Children need a time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots act like children and Ariana had enough.

Sometimes I wondered how Optimus was such a great leader. He was brave, honorable, kind and a great warrior. Everyone respected him and followed his lead. And sometimes I wondered how he didn't kill some of his subordinates for being _complete_ morons. Such as today.

 

It was our usual weekly meeting in the barn to go over patrols for morning, noon, evening and over night. And no one was giving a damn. Crosshairs and Hound were arguing over who was the best shot, guns out to prove it. Drift was sharpening a sword, chiming in with the arguing bots and Bee was listening to music, jamming in the corner. Yelling at the top of my lungs wouldn't have gotten anyone's attention. I could blow up the building and they'd still be arguing. Luckily Cade was in the house watching football.

 

Pinching the bridge of my nose I felt a blooming headache form behind my eyes like a twisting dagger. They have been like this for two weeks and I couldn't figure out why. Every time I’d ask for them to patrol, they'd make some excuse for another to do it or complain I was picking on them. All but Drift anyway, but he'd leave so often he didn't help at all, and would sometimes ignore when I called for it to be his turn to patrol. Bee was like a kid with no parental control, doing his own thing and not wanting to take time out of his fun schedule for work. Hound was working on a new gun and didn't want to stop working on it. Crosshairs was as snarky as ever but also seemed to want to just annoy the hell out of everyone.

 

It got to where I was just doing it myself rather than argue with them. I didn't want to boss them around and I knew they needed time for themselves. But we were given a job, and I couldn't do it on my own.

 

And I was getting nowhere fast with these guys right now. The arguing was escalating.

 

Then a mad, brilliant, terrible idea came to mind. And glancing back at the bots decided it for me. They didn't even see me leave as I went to the house and told Cade my plan.

 

At first he wasn't sure I should, but after hearing a gun shot he figured there wasn't much to lose. Walking up towards the bots about to blow each other to pieces I floated up till I was right in front of Crosshairs. He blinked, pausing mid sentence and I said brightly, “I'm done. Good luck guys.”

 

Hopping down to the ground I strutted out of the barn and then jumped on a board and blasted as fast as I could go towards the lake. Figuring a day out was just what the doctor ordered.

 

0o0

 

All four Autobots froze, staring at the door Ariana had walked through. Bumblebee asked, worry lacing his voice, “ _ **What the f***?”**_

 

Drift quickly went out of the barn and looked around, “It appears Ariana has left.”

 

“What!?”

 

The others joined Drift and Hound asked, scratching his helm, “What happened? Why did Little Lady just up and leave like that?”

 

Bee asked, worriedly looking around, “ _ **Is she- mad at-us?”**_

 

Cade came out then to check on the state of his barn and raised an eyebrow at them when they all looked at him, “What?”

 

Crosshairs crossed his arms, “Ariana flew the coop.”

 

Cade rolled his eyes, “Can't say I blame her with the way you guys treat her.”

 

This caused all the Autobots to stare at him. Cade's jaw dropped, “Your kidding right? You really don't know?”

 

The Autobots looked at each other, confused and Cade groaned, “Oh you guys. All week you've been arguing and doing your own thing.” They looked about to argue and he waved them down, “Which is fine, Ariana certainly doesn't begrudge you time for yourselves. But that's left her with everything. The patrols, and keeping watch. Plus she's helped me in the barn and kept you guys from destroying the place. Seems to me like you four don't respect her at all.”

 

Crosshairs growled, reaching for a gun, “Hey there meat bag! Watch what ya say.”

 

Cade snorted, unmoved, “I'll say it because it's true. When were you guys last on a patrol run? When have you even asked how she is? Have you noticed she hasn't gotten much sleep in a week? Have you seen that bruise on her side from one of those rouge rockets you were messing with Hound? Or helped her when those new parts came in and she unloaded them all by herself?”

 

None of them answered, looking guilty. Cade shook his head and headed for the barn, “Give the girl some time to herself and maybe she'll come back around. And you four best think about what I said before I take out my alien gun and use it on _you.”_

 

They stared after the human, who has never threatened them before. And wondered how deep in shit they were for him to do so. Hound hesitated and then sighed, “You know what, Cade's right.”

 

Bee rubbed the back of his neck and the others showed their own signs of guilt and shame. Drift suggested, “Should we find her?”

 

Hound shook his head and said, “Nah, she'll come back. For now lets take shifts and keep an eye out for her. I'll take the first patrol run.”

 

The others agreed, even Crosshairs who was looking worriedly out at the field before he pulled his goggles over his eyes, wondering if she would really come back.

 

 


	17. Children sometimes need a firm hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is very good at forgiving after she's said her piece

I sighed happily as the lake water lapped around my ankles. I had ditched my clothes as soon as I got here, just wearing my underwear. Making a run into the water I dove in and then floated on my back, sighing in bliss. Peace and quiet. I could hear the birds chip and sing about the day. The cool water felt great, the Texan heat always felt good to me, but today seemed hotter than usual. I floated for as long as I liked and then flipped and sank below the water, swimming like a fish.

 

Finally I surfaced and created a fixed bubble of water like a bed and lied on that, enjoying the sunny weather. My headache was ebbing away and I felt so relaxed I finally just drifted off, taking a well deserved nap.

 

0o0

 

The day passed slowly and still no sign of Ariana. Crosshairs grew more and more agitated before he finally disappeared. Hound and Drift shared a look but said nothing, sending Bee on a patrol run.

 

0o0

 

I wasn't sure how long I napped before something woke me. Alert, I hopped to the shore and quickly put on my clothes. Then I carefully crouched and looked around carefully. Something was coming towards me, or else I would still be napping. I slipped back towards a willow and hid in it's branches, waiting. Heavy footsteps told me it was a transformer, but I couldn't tell who it was. Finally green came into view and I relaxed seeing that it was Crosshairs.

 

He was looking around frantically and I came out of hiding, hoping nothing was wrong, “Crosshairs?”

 

He jumped, gun whipped out and pointed at me before he registered who I was. He gave a huge sigh of relief and put it away, “Don't go scaring people like that!”

 

I snorted, crossing my arm and glaring, “Sorry.” He shifted on his feet, playing with the edge of his trench coat. Tired of waiting I turned and headed for the water.

 

“Wait, Ariana.” I paused at the edge of the water and looked back at him expectantly. He rubbed the back of his helmet and fiddled with his goggles for a second before blurting, “Are ya mad at us?”

 

I raised an eyebrow, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Noooo, what ever gave you that idea?”

 

He grimaced and when he didn't say anything I continued walking into the water, not even bothering to take off my clothes since I was walking _on top_ of the water. Once more creating a fixed bubble of air I sat on it, rolled up my pant legs and then lowered myself so that my feet could be calf deep in the water. Crosshairs crossed his arms and demanded, “Alright, Ah will admit that we haven't been...focused...in the patrols and such. But that doesn't mean ya should just run out on us like that.”

 

Rolling my eyes I flopped back onto my bubble and floated away from him, ignoring him when he yelled after me, “Oi! I'm talking to you!”

 

Still ignoring him I rested my head on my hands and continued floating away. I nearly jump out of my skin tho when a loud splash was heard and a huge wave nearly capsized me. Outwardly I didn't so much as twitch, except to lazily turn my head to see Crosshairs, _swimming_ towards me. He swam up pretty quickly and I expanded my bubble for him to grab onto, cutting a piece off to look like a log and made it grow to the size of a car. He grabbed it and slipped his arms over it to keep himself afloat, glaring at me. I slowly blinked at him, cocking an eyebrow in question. Waiting.

 

He spat out, hissing like an angry wet cat, “Alright! Alright! We've been bum wipes. Lazy arses and we shouldn't have left all the work for you. And we haven't treated ya very well.” He then took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “And Ah am sorry about it. You shouldn't be taken advantage of.”

 

By the end of his little speech I was now looking at him seriously and slowly sat up, eying him, “Right on the mark. Ya'll have been dicks and I’m tired of doing all the work while you guys do what ever ya like.”

 

He grimaced and I stared at him until I finally had to sigh, “I accept your apology. But I’m letting the others stew for a bit longer. I was enjoying my nap.”

 

He grinned and in a flash changed into his holoform, minus clothes and wearing a pair of black and green swim shorts, astride the air bubble I had made him, “Care for some company?”

 

I stared at him, my face becoming a tomato at the six pack and _hot_ body I was seeing. My face was so hot my hair was going to catch on fire. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. Popped the bubbles.

 

I got my shock under control as Crosshairs sputtered to the surface. He gripped the edge of my bubble, “Hey!” A giggle escaped me as his disgruntled face and then I burst out laughing. He slowly smiled and with a wicked grin I stood and jumped off the bubble. With little effort my outer clothes came off and floated to the shore. I swam up behind Crosshairs, who was looking around. I took in the fair amount of skin before I surface right behind him and quick as a whip grabbed his shoulders and sunk him.

 

Dashing away as he surfaced, I couldn't seem to stop grinning. I had never seen him this flustered. He used his arms to stay on the surface, glaring at me. Then he suddenly grinned and thrust out his hand, splashing me in the face. I grinned evilly and he realized his mistake too late. I splashed him, but with a wave as big as him. He yelped and was carried away as I laughed. I swam for him as he sputtered and grabbed his arm before he sank again, “My bad, you alright?”

 

He wrinkled his nose at me and then grabbed _me_ by the shoulders and shoved me under. When I came up sputtering he was laughing. Seeing that pure joy on his face, I couldn't stay angry. So I just laughed with him. When we finally stopped laughing I just shook my head and swam back to my bubble and hopped up onto it. I made it bigger so that Crosshairs could join me and when he hopped up onto it he asked, “Are ya still mad?”

 

I shook my head, reaching back and wringing my hair out, “No. Thanks for coming to find me Cross.” He looked away and I could almost swear I saw a blush, “Yeah well, be pretty boring around here if you jumped ship.” I shook my head hard so that I shook some water onto him, “I wasn't going to leave. I promised Optimus that I would watch over this family. And I _keep_ my promises.”

 

Crosshairs looked back at me with respect, “Ya take this seriously huh? Why?” I hadn't been expecting a heart to heart today. But I guess it was time for one. I looked out at the water and said, “Optimus believed in me when no one else would. He's done a lot for me, claims me as his own daughter. The least I can do for him is watch over the ones who saved his life.”

 

I looked at Crosshairs, who seemed to be mulling this over. Finally he said, “Ya know Optimus is the only man Ah ever respected enough to stick with. But you get a close second.”

 

Realizing how big that was I shyly smiled, “I just hope I can live up to that.” Deciding that now was a good time to head back I nudged him, “Well, I guess we better head back.”

 

He nodded and before he could jump into the water, I grinned and popped the bubble. He yelped as he fell in and I just grinned at him when he glared at me. We swam to the surface and I gathered my clothes, a gust of wind like a giant hairdryer had me dry in a few seconds. I put them on and then my shoes, hopping on first one foot then the other. By the time I was done, Crosshairs had re programed his holoform back into his usual outfit, coat included.

 

I smirked at him and stepped onto an air board, “Race ya?”

 

His grin matched mine and he transformed into a car, revving the engine before speeding off. I easily kept up but pulled back as we came up onto the farm and let him win. I landed softly in front of the barn and saw Hound, Drift and Bumblebee come up, each trying to hide their guilty faces and failing. Hound said, “Ariana, can we have a word?”

 

I crossed my arms, glaring up at them since they were in Autobot forms, “Oh? Finally gracing me with your words? Or are you still too busy for the likes of me?” I was still miffed at them and didn't bother to hide it. Crosshairs transformed and watched from the side lines.

 

I growled, letting out what I had been keeping in, “Ya'll need to understand that to do the job Optimus gave us, we need to work as a team! That means that we take turns on patrol, guard duty, whatever. I don't care if you need time for yourself, have a project you want to finish or just don't feel up to the work. You are not prisoners here! Even if you wanted to go on a road trip I wouldn't stop you! But _don't_ shove it in my face that I’m _picking_ on you. You lot chose _me_ to lead you. Don't whine to me if you don't like how I do things.”

 

My words must have hit some nails on the head because they looked very contrite. Including Crosshairs. I backed down tho, seeing that my message was getting across, “We made up a schedule so that no one of us is over worked. And really the amount we _do_ do is minimal so there shouldn't be any problems. Cade hardly asks any of us for anything, except maybe some help with an invention or a ride somewhere. Which is hardly a bother. Now, are you done with your little bouts of petty arguments and feelings that somehow I am over working you? Or can we get on with the job?”

 

They bowed their heads and muttered their apologies. I nodded, feeling some tension released from my shoulders, “Good. Now did any of you patrol while I was gone? Anything to report at all from the last couple weeks?”

 

There wasn't much and with that I sent them to do what they wished, so long as they went on their scheduled patrols. Cade came out as I rubbed my forehead and said cheerfully, “I think that did it.”

 

I gave him a small smile, “I hope so. I took a nap at the lake but I’m still tired.” He patted my shoulder and said, “Go to bed early. I'll tell them if they ask. I'm in the middle of an invention and will be in later.”

 

I knew 'later' for Cade was midnight and made a mental note to wake up about 10 o clock to get him to go to bed. I headed for the house, and didn't even get to my room. I just plopped on the couch and sighed heavily. Only to groggily look up when I heard foot steps. Bee fidgeted from the door way, holding Wall-E and I smiled softly, shifting so that there was room for him at my feet, “Go ahead, put it in.”

 

He did and sat on the couch with me, I sat up and kicked off my shoes, turned with a couch pillow and flopped onto his lap. He chuckled as I snuggled into him and felt hand make circles on my back, which instantly made me relax and nearly fall asleep.

 

I didn't see Crosshairs come in a second later and scowl at the scene. But I did feel him shift my feet and put them in his lap when he joined us. I sleepily looked at him and smiled before falling sleep at the movie started. Wondering vaguely if Optimus knew his Autobots could act like children, and if he ever felt the need to put them in the corner for a time out.

 

 


	18. Scrubba Dub Autobot In The Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade got the idea that we would do a complete check of each Autobot to make sure everything was working as it should. Needless to say they were pretty disgruntled but after a glare from Ariana, they agreed

Seven months since Optimus left.

 

Cade got the idea that we would do a complete check of each Autobot to make sure everything was working as it should. Needless to say they were pretty disgruntled but after a glare from me, they agreed. Hound was first and it took a while to get all the guns and ammo off off his person. He sat patiently as we went over every inch. And after we saw the state underneath Hounds plating, we decided that we would do the others on different days.

 

We worked diligently as we cleaned the inner sides of his plating, removing pebbles, dried out grime and rust. Hound teased, “Careful, I’m ticklish.” I snorted as I had to use my abilities to crush the rocks stuck in him smaller to get them out. Cade chuckled, “Yeah, and I'm the Pope.” This made Hound chuckle, which shook us. We chuckled with him and I reached between Hounds inner cabling to dig out some more small rocks, bits and pieces of leaves, grass and straw. As time passed, he gets cleaner and cleaner while us humans skin and clothes become more and more dirty. Cade made sure we checked diligently all the transformation seams. All the plating patches. Oiled the hinges and locks.

 

When we were finally done, Hound was squeaky clean and Cade and I were all stained, smudged and our hair was gray with dust. We look at each other and laughed, ready for showers and some dinner. Cade had put on a stew to cook all day, having Bee check it every couple hours.

 

Hound stood and transformed into his holoform, giving us a warm smile through his beard, “I thank ya kindly.”

 

Then we headed in for dinner, after showers of course.

 

0o0

 

Drift and Bumblebee, after seeing how good Hound felt after we were done, were eager for us to do them. They went without a hitch and felt much better afterward. Crosshairs was another story. He didn't see any reason for us to check him out, no matter what argument we used. Exasperated with all the argument I said softly, “Please Cross.”

 

He must have expected me to order him. Not ask him. He stared at me and then with a growl stomped into the barn. Cade and I exchanged wary looks and I figured it would be easier if I just did it, “Why don't you get some grub ready? I'll get him cleaned up.”

 

Cade was eager to agree, Crosshairs being unpredictable. I walked into the barn and waved at Crosshairs to have a seat. He did, thudding down with his arms crossed. Getting a bucket of soapy water and rags ready I said, “This won't hurt. Relax.” He just grunted and glared at the wall. I studied him through my bangs and finally decided that he was just nervous because no one had done this to him before.

 

So I talked soothingly to him as I worked, scrubbing from top to bottom. My water abilities came in handy here and I was able to clean him more efficiently. After a bit and I was digging rocks out of some cables under his plating he muttered, “This is kinda weird to me. Others doing stuff for me.”

 

I hid my smile and tossed some pebbles to the ground, “Well, get used to it. This is what friends do.”

 

He looked down at me, all grungy and said softly, “Thank you.”

 

I flashed him a smile and started chatting with him as I worked, now that he wasn't so prickly. His sense of humor matched my own in some ways and we were laughing by the time I had gotten done. Stepping away I grinned at him, “All done. Nice and shiny.” He did look good, and seemed to be moving better as he stood. He transformed into his holoform and gave me a soft smile, “Thank you.”

 

I gave him a thumbs up and then threw my arms in the air, “My turn!” Then pointed dramatically to the house, “To the shower!” He laughed and we walked to the house together, Cade calling that dinner was ready. On the way Crosshairs reached up and wiped a smudge of grease from my cheek, “You are a mess!” I decided to tease him and winked, “A hot mess.” He looked startled, which made me laugh and I hurried ahead of him, eager to be clean too. I glanced back to see him smiling softly and smiled back before heading inside. Hiding my blush until I got to the shower, then let my face become a furnace. I _really_ needed to talk to Tessa about this, weirdness in my chest and stomach. I had an idea of what it could be but really needed another girls opinion.

 

 


	19. Two Autobots in a Tiff.  Paratroop the Paratrooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound and Crosshairs have issues that Ariana has to settle. Later she give Crosshairs a gift.

“A-hole! Slaggin son of a tin can!”

 

I was currently hanging upside down from where Bee had grabbed my legs and we both looked over as Hound and Crosshairs got into it. They normally didn't quite get along but it's been a while since it had come to blows. Bee and I were out in the field practicing when these two came storming up. Cade was back at the farm with Drift and out of harms way. I thought we were too until Crosshairs was thrown by Hound and slammed into Bumblebee. We yelled and I concentrated as I hit dirt, Bee landing _on top_ of me!

 

I heard scrambling and then a knock. I straightened, letting the rock dome I had created around myself to crumble to dust. Hound looked horrified of his sucky aim, but relieved I hadn't been squashed. Crosshair lunged at Hound with a yell and tackled him to the ground. I brushed some dirt off my sleeve and was about to let them have at each other until I saw guns about to be drawn.

 

Thrusting my hands forward I thrust a wall of wind in between them and then thrust them apart, “Enough!”

 

Hound and Crosshairs rolled from the force but Crosshairs was on his feet first. Both with their guns out at each other. I narrowed my eyes and waved for Bee to get going. He transformed into a car and hurried to the farm. I snapped, “You two want a fight?” They looked at me, startled. I thrust my arms down and two stone swords popped out of the ground and into my hands, “Than _I_ am your opponent.”

 

Throwing the two blades at them they had to quickly turn their attention from each other to the threat at hand, barely dodging my blades. Then I stomped the ground and pillars shot out of the ground and made them get back to back. I barked, “Guard!” and disappeared. Racing around them I threw stones at them and thrust boulders at their feet.

 

They shot at the stones and some they hit, Crosshairs was a _very_ good shot. Hound just shot more and hit the same amount. Thrusting up from the ground I appeared at Hound right side and slammed my fist into his shoulder. He grunted as he skid and thrust up his guns to defend himself but I was gone again. Only to appear on Crosshairs left. Crosshairs tried to get his gun up but I swiftly kicked it away before punching his shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. Then I was gone again.

 

Crosshairs was steadied by Hound's grip on his shoulder and I hid a smile. The next time I appeared I tried to sweep Hound left leg out from under him, only to dodge a bullet nearly grazing me from Crosshairs. And when I lunged to attack Crosshairs while he was distracted, Hound nearly punched me.

 

We went round and round like this for a bit longer before I skid to a stop in front of them and they leveled their guns at me. I smiled at them and brushed some dirt from my pants, “That's better. See I knew you two could get along.”

 

Identical looks of disbelief on their faces made me chuckle and I turned my back on them and started back to the farm, “Team work fellas. I mentioned it before yes?” I glanced back and sent them a big smile, “Now that you've proven that to me, carry on. Just don't kill each other.”

 

And with a cheerful whistle I created an air board and floated towards the farm.

 

0o0

 

Hound sighed heavily as he looked after the strange girl, “She is an odd one.”

 

Crosshairs could only nod as he reached down and picked up his fallen side arm. Hound studied him for a moment and then grunt, “I stand by what I said, your too frickin reckless.” Crosshairs opened his mouth to continue their argument but Hound shook his head, “And I thought Ariana was letting you get away with too much. But maybe I was wrong.” Crosshairs stared at him and then Hound gave a wicked grin, “Good luck with her.”

 

Staring as Hound strutted away Crosshairs tried to wrap his mind around Hound weird mood swings. Getting no where with that, he shook his head and sighed, “Whatever.” Only to jumped with a yelp when a voice said behind, “Crosshairs!”

 

0o0

 

I hadn't meant to startle him and held up my hands passively, “My bad.” He cursed, “What the frag is wrong with you!?”

 

I didn't bother to take offense and instead smiled, “I heard earlier that you miss being able to jump off cliffs. If you'd like, I can take you up so that you can paratroop down.” Then I cocked my head to the side, “Hmm, is that correct? Not sure how you would say that.”

 

Crosshairs stared at me. His optics slightly suspicious, and slightly hopeful. That cemented my out of the blue decision.

 

“Ya did? Ya would?”

 

“Of course.” I smiled. “Remember I can fly too. I can get you high enough to jump if you wis-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence before Crosshairs was kneeling in front of me, a wide grin on his face plates. “Would ya really do that? Cause Ah accept!” In that moment Crosshairs looked like a kid who had just been given the best present in the world. My heart beat faster at his open expression and my smile grew.

 

“You only have to ask. I've noticed you've been pretty agitated lately. Is it because you can't jump off anything high enough to free fall?”

 

Crosshairs nodded before he let out a big shout of joy, laughing as he jumped to his feet in excitement.

“Can we do it now?” I had to admit I was very amused by his reaction, “Sure.” Crosshairs whooped and threw his fist up in triumph. I created my air board again and then grinned as I floated up till we were eye level, “This may feel weird, but I won't drop you until you say your ready.”

 

He nodded eagerly and looked around curiously as the wind began to pick up. It was more like creating a tornado around him and he slowly lifted him off the ground. Once he was off the ground it was easier to wrap the winds around him and then lift him up higher. The plain joy on his face made me happy to be doing this for him and once were were up high enough he put on his goggles and called, “Ok! Now!”

 

And dropped him. He let out a long and loud shout of elation as he fell face first, whooping in joy. The air resisted him, whizzing past him, but this only made him laugh. Seconds after I had dropped him I had dropped myself, falling nearby but not too close, not wanting to get caught up in his chutes.

 

Speaking of which we were quickly getting closer to the ground. I slowed but Crosshairs still cheered as he fell. I called through the comm. link in my ear rings, “ **Crosshairs. Shouldn't you be activating your chute?** ” I was trying not to sound worried. Crosshairs knew better than anyone what his limits after all.

 

“ **Not yet!”** Crosshairs screamed with an audible grin. We descended farther. The ground was quickly coming up to meet us. “ **Crosshairs!** ” Now I was beginning to panic. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

 

“ **Not yet!** ” The green mech said once again. “ **Crosshairs pull your chute now!** ” This time I didn’t mask my panic and fear. And was about to stop him myself.

 

With another shout of elation, Crosshairs waited a few more seconds before finally, __finally__ releasing his chute. I watched as the wind caught in the parachutes, violently pulling Crosshairs to a stop midair. But he was already too close to the ground. The mech glided for a few seconds before hitting the ground _hard_. I was already heading at full speed to his location.

 

I calmed slightly, hearing Crosshairs laughing maniacally as he rolled down a small slope. The paratrooper came to a full stop on his back, the parachutes’ lines effectively tangled around him. But he was still laughing, a childish joy on his face plates. I landed right beside him, looking over his frame for any threatening injuries. Aside from grass and dirt staining his frame I found none.

 

Relieved to see him unharmed, I let out a sigh before glaring down at the mech. “That was reckless Crosshairs! You could have been hurt!”

 

“Ahh don’t worry about it Ariana, it’s perfectly safe. No way Ah miscalculate. That was fun!” But then he saw my glare and stilled, “Wha? Were ya worried?” My glare intensified and he slowly rolled out from his chutes and smiled at me, “Hey, I'm fine. No need ta worry your pretty little head.” Then his face lit up and he said, “Ya should fall with me!”

 

Confused, I frowned at him and he jumped to his feet, chutes automatically whipping back to where he kept them on his back. “Yeah! Come on, take me up again.”

 

I still didn't get what he meant but I couldn't deny him. Sighing heavily I floated us back up and once we were high enough he said, “Come here!”

 

I stared at him where he held out an arm and said, “but..” he shook his head with the same grin, “No butts just coconuts.” This startled a chuckle out of me and he said warmly, “I'll show you what I mean.” Still not sure what he meant I slowly floated until I was held protectively to his chest and he cried, “Now!”

 

I let us go and his laughter was contagious as the wind whistled in my ears and the warmth of him enveloping me. I laughed with him and watched the ground get closer. I tensed, waiting for impact. Much sooner than last time I heard Crosshairs pop his chutes and the yank had me gasping and then the slow decent made me smile. He landed on his feet this time and I grinned up at him, “That _was_ fun.” He grinned wider and rolled up his chutes, “Ah told ya.”

 

He still held me and I didn't mind as I teased, “Yes but that first one had you kissing dirt.” He snorted and then grinned wildly, “Again?” I rolled my eyes but was honestly having a good time.

 

Five more falls later and we headed back, me sitting on his shoulder. The sun was beginning to sink and my stomach rumbled. I blushed when Crosshairs laughed, obviously hearing me. I nudged his head and said, “Hush, carrying you is hard work.”

 

He looked over, worried but I just grinned show I was kidding. It wasn't hard doing what I did, not much harder than flying myself around, just on a bigger scale. He smiled and said deeply, “Ah really appreciate this Ariana. Haven't been able to paratroop in a while. And how can I be a paratrooper if I can't paratroop?”

 

I bit back a laugh, “How indeed.” Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. We came up to the others like that and didn't bother sharing the joke when Cade hollered that dinner was ready.

 


	20. Nightmares, and purple paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Ariana isn't the one having nightmares

Thunder crashed outside, jolting me awake. I groaned, finally able to sleep without nightmares and now wide awake from just a little lightening. Scowling at the storm howling outside my window, I jolted when I heard a crash and nearly leaped out of bed to find out what it was when my door burst open. I barely had time to sit up when all I saw was yellow and then my arms were full of a shivering teenage boy with bright yellow hair, damp from the rain outside.

 

Bumblebee shook like a leaf as the storm raged outside, and I heard sobs wracking his body. Holding him as tight to me as possible I soothed, “It's alright Bee. Just a little rain.”

 

He slowly looked up at me, tears streaming down his cheek and I realized it wasn't just the storm, “Bee, what's wrong?” He sobbed out, “T-there was so much b-blood. You were all d-dead! There was a s-storm, and bullets, and dead people. There were monsters after me.” Another sob escaped him and he buried his face into my shoulder.” I saw movement at my door and nearly threw fire when I realized it was just Cade. He looked worried and I shook my head at him, waving slightly for him to leave it to me. He slowly backed out and then Bumblebee choked, “Please...please don't be dead next time.”

 

My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I rubbed his back soothingly and brushed my fingers through his hair, “Oh Bee, you know you can't ever get rid of me. I'll never let anything happen to you. No monsters will ever get to you while I’m around. And I plan on being around for quite some time.”

 

He whispered, holding me tightly, “Promise?” I said firmly, “Promise.” The moment was ruined when another thunder clap had him squealing and trying to bury himself closer to me. I held him and talked soothingly. I knew just one thing would stop his panic.

 

Opening my mouth I was interrupted when I heard another crash downstairs, “Now what?” Hearing footsteps I was shocked to see Crosshairs and Drift peek into my room, looking _very_ sheepish. Crosshairs coughed, “We saw Bee run in here....” Drift shifted, “Do you need assistance?” Cade was peeking in right behind them, looking more curious than anything. Then another crash of thunder and both Autobots jumped. Nightmares must have been plaguing them too, considering the terrified looks on their faces.

 

My bed was big enough to hold six people comfortably, so I patted it, “Come on.” Bee moved to curl up nearly behind me on my right without letting me go an inch. The two in my doorway hesitated for a split second before another thunder clap decided for them and they practically jumped into my bed. I leaned back against the head board as I flipped back the bed covers and Drift and Crosshairs got in next to me. Crosshairs was closest to me and he sat up holding a pillow. Drift just buried underneath the pillows and blankets on his other side. Crosshairs snapped, “Can't ya just stop the storm?” Cade came up and curled with a pillow at the foot of my bed.

 

I wasn't bothered by his tone, understanding all too well why. I said calmly, rubbing Bee's back, “Messing with the weather is too risky.” He snorted and Cade said softly, “It'll be sunny again tomorrow.”

 

I looked at him with a small smile, but another crash sent the Autobots nearly to the ceiling. So I started to hum and then I began to sing. Softly and then louder as the storm seemed to rage harder. Just bits of songs that I could remember. Nothing really that fit together. But as I sang, they began to relax and Bee scooted down, wrapped an arm around my waist and buried his face into my side. Crosshairs began to lean back against the head board, eyes drifting closed. Drift shifted slightly and then was still. Cade just kind of fell over and was out. He had been working too hard again lately.

 

I sang until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, the storm finally ending and then fell asleep in just a few seconds, leaning my head back.

 

0o0

Next morning I woke up first for once and smiled softly at the sleeping forms around me. Getting up without disturbing any of them I went downstairs and started breakfast. Pancakes nearly done Bumblebee was the first to appear, rubbing his eyes. I turned from the stove and smiled softly at him. He paused uncertainly at the entrance to the kitchen and I just held out my arms. He gave a shy smile before walking into my arms. I held him tight as he buried his face into my shoulder and took a deep breath and then let it out. I waited for him to pull back first and then let him go. I ruffled his hair and asked, “Set the table?” He nodded and did as I asked as Drift appeared next and then a disgruntled Crosshairs. I smiled at both and Cade was last to come down, yawning hugely. None of us said a word of our little sleep over and when Hound joined us he was none the wiser. I was secretly pleased because I was finally able to return the favor of being able to comfort during a nightmare.

 

Then Cade hummed, “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that Tessa is coming home in a couple days for a two week holiday. Shane's bringing her. And he wants to know if he can bring a friend so that they can pick you Autobot's brains for car ideas.”

 

He looked at me, unsure and I shrugged, “I don't see why not.” Bee said excitedly, “We should do-something for Tessa!”

 

We exchanged wild grins and Cade groaned, “Just don't break, burn or blow up anything.”

 

Bee and I chorused, “No promises.” Cade groaned again.

 

0o0

 

Bee ran off as soon as he was done because it was his and Crosshairs turn to patrol, Crosshairs had to run to catch up with him. Cade and Hound escaped from doing dishes, saying something about a project. I just rolled my eyes and gathered the dishes. I was pretty surprised when Drift started to help, he had always gone off right after breakfast to meditate or do some sword work.

 

We took the dishes to the sink and I started to fill it up with water and soap. Drift stood next to me, ready to rinse and put them in the dish rack. I glanced at him, seeing the troubled look in his eyes, tho his face was it's usual calm. I asked softly as I washed a plate, “You want to talk about it?” He shifted uncomfortably, taking the plate from me but not rinsing it. Instead he stared at it without seeing it. I was about to ask if he was alright when the plate shattered in his hands. He looked startled and horrified. Gently taking his hands in mine I checked for injuries and found none. I turned off the water and turned him towards me, saying softly, “Drift, do you want to tell me what your nightmare is about...?”

 

He fidgeted and looked at the floor. I waited patiently, not letting go because I felt if I did he would run out the door. He finally said something too soft for me to hear. I asked gently, “Sorry?”

 

He slowly lifted his head and said, “I dreamed...that I was Deadlock again. And I killed everyone here.” Cocking my head to the side he saw my confusion and winced, “I guess the others have said nothing...” Then he sighed heavily and explained, “I was a Decepticon before I joined the Autobots. I was known as Deadlock and...killed many Autobots. But I changed, laid down my guns for swords and became an Autobot.”

 

I could tell from the way he was wincing away that he thought I would hate him. But I didn't. I felt for the poor guy. I tugged him to look at me again, “Before _I_ joined the Autobots I was a trained killer. I was forced to kill many people. I didn't think I had any other choice until I met Optimus. And then I realized that I didn't have to hurt people, I could save them.” Shrugging at his surprised look I smiled slightly, “Even with people who don't know my past, they see my powers and automatically think of me as a monster. You would never hurt us and I would never hurt you guys. You are our friend and I know I can trust you with my life and everyone else's.”

 

His eyes widened and I grinned big at him, “Now, do you feel better?” He slowly nodded and I slapped his shoulder in a comrade way, “Then lets get these dishes done so that I can brain storm with Bumblebee to celebrate Tessa coming home. I'll make sure we don't destroy everything.”

 

Drift's eyes were once again at peace and he said with deep gratitude, “Thank you.”

 

I grinned at him and we finished the dishes quickly and then walked out to find Bumblebee laughing as he ran from Crosshairs, who somehow was wearing a bucket of purple paint on his head. Drift shook his head and said, “Now you just have to keep them from killing each other.”

I snorted, crossing my arms, “Don't know. Think the purple is a good color on him?”

Drift snorted and I laughed, “Yeah your right.” A stray missile blasted nearby and I sighed, “The job of a leader is never done. Optimus needs to get back quick before I toss these two in the lake.”

Drift chuckled and transformed so that he could tackle Bumblebee before he got blasted and I ran to calm Crosshairs down and get that paint off before it dried.

 


	21. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry it took me so long to update! College life in incredibly busy, but i hope to post alot more soon

It took me trapping Crosshairs in a block of ice to stop him from trying to murder Bumblebee. I had my hands on my hips and my stern face on, “Now, are you gonna sit still so that I can get that paint off or do I leave you like this until the paint dries?”

 

He struggled, or at least tired to and I waited patiently with my hands on hips and a calm expression on my face. At least at first, then I began to grin. He saw that and snapped, “Put a cork in it!” I bit my lip and quickly looked away, trying to stifle a giggle. The purple paint had covered half his face and he kind of looked like Braveheart. Crosshairs cursed and struggled a few more minutes before finally giving up with a sigh, “Alright, fine.”

 

I held up my hand and then lowered it, the ice melting from top to bottom and then flicked the water towards the field. I grabbed the bucket at my feet with cleaning supplies as Crosshairs sat with a huff, but held out his hand. Smiling softly I stepped onto it and he carefully lifted me up so that I could get at the purple paint. It took some scrubbing and Crosshairs sat patiently as I got the paint off, luckily before it dried.

 

Once I was done I patted his shoulder, “There ya go. All clean.”

 

He lowered his hand and set me back down on the ground, feeling his head as if to make sure. I rolled my eyes and nudged his leg with my foot, “I got it all, your still green. Not purple.” He didn't look at me, instead he seemed to be in deep thought, a bothered frown featured on his face.

 

Silence fell upon us and I knew how hard it was for Crosshairs to talk about his feelings or what was bothering him. Despite how he appeared and acted, more got to Crosshairs than people knew. That was part of the reason why he was always ready with a sharp reply or comment. It was easy for people like Crosshairs to hide behind words and use them as daggers. However, that didn’t mean that they still did not feel. Things got to people like Crosshairs just like they got to anybody else.

 

I waited patiently, setting the bucket aside. Crosshairs shifted and finally looked at me, “Thanks for, ya know. Last night.”

 

I smiled softly at him, “Anytime. You said I could bother you anytime I had nightmares, well the same goes for you.”

 

His shoulders lost some of their tension and my grin widened, “And now I’m off to grab Bumblebee and execute Tessa's Welcome Home Party.” Crosshairs rolled his eyes, but looked amused, “Just don't break anything.”

 

I rolled my eyes back, “Speak for yourself. How on earth did you get that paint bucket on your head in the first place?”

 

Crosshairs quickly changed the subject and I opted to just ask Bumblebee, when he got back from being dragged off by Drift to do another patrol.

 


	22. Welcome home Tessa, Trouble Brews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Shane are back with a new friend. Will this test the water between Crosshairs and Ariana? What is Scott's role to play?

Tessa was finally coming home at the end of the semester. No surprise that she had gotten all A's and was ready for a break. Bee and I put our heads together to try and figure out what to do as a congratulations and finally came up with something that would be fun for everyone. I was a tad worried about the friend Shane was bringing but a phone call from Shane assured me that his friend was cool with the Autobots and that Shane would trust him with his life. I couldn't really say no after that. So I just concentrated on getting everything ready for when they arrived.

 

We were at the lake the day before she would get here and testing out our plan. I created giant slides of water and ice just like from a theme park. Bee downloaded a bunch of ideas and we picked the best ones. Of course we didn't want anybody to get hurt so made sure that they were safe by using ourselves as test dummies. And a good thing too! Bee nearly crashed into the other side of the lake a couple times before I caught him and had to adjust the slide!

 

It took all day but by the time we were done we had managed to put together five slides, each a level more extreme than the last. The first a simple slide like from a park, the second and twisty tunnel, the third like a toilet that you spun down into a tube that spat you out, the fourth a steep drop that whipped you back and forth until u stopped,. And the last slide was one that sent you flying on purpose, to crash into the lake about 20 feet away. We had purchased inner tubes, lawn chairs and a portable BBQ for a lunch. All set up for Tessa when she got here.

 

Now the day has arrived. Tessa called and said they were half an hour away. Cade was nearly bouncing off the walls, excited to see his daughter after so many months. She had called Cade at least four times a week and had visited for a day or two in the last six months, but now she would be home for two weeks and Cade couldn't wait. Even if it meant she brought her boyfriend, who Cade liked but was still stubbornly protective of his 'little girl'. The Autobots were almost as eager as Cade was for her to get, but I thought it was mostly for a day of fun and the huge amount of food we had purchased for the party.

 

Everything was set and ready to go, we just had to wait for Tessa. Cade and Hound were manning the BBQ, Bumblebee was blowing up the inner tubes and setting up the chairs, Drift was on patrol. Crosshairs had come to find me, since I had run to the house to change.

 

He called from outside, standing in his holoform outside the front door, “Hurry up Ariana!” He sounded gruff but I could hear the amusement in his voice. I yelled back as I grabbed my towel, “I don't have the pleasure of just reprogramming my clothes into a swim suit! So just hold your horses!”

 

I had slipped on shorts, a bikini top and braided my hair tight. Now I ran downstairs, determined not to give a damn about my scars showing and nearly crashed into Crosshairs, who looked about to come in after me. I slid on the brakes right before and grabbed my flip flops, “Ready!”

 

I paused when Crosshairs just stood there, staring with a blank face. Worried I waved my hand in front of his eyes, “Yo, Crosshairs?”

 

He shook himself and coughed, “Nothing. um..lets go.” He instantly transformed into a car and popped open the drivers side door. I cocked my head to the side, curious but knowing not to ask about him freezing like that. Instead I clapped my hands and grinned at him, “I can't wait!”

 

Then I heard a different noise and looked down the road to see Shane's car and another behind it roaring towards us, “Their here!” I waved at them and jumped into Crosshairs, “Go!” He revved his engine and shot for the lake. We had already told Tessa to meet us there.

 

Crosshairs swerved next to the others and waited till I hopped out before turning back into his holoform, wearing nothing but a pair of dark green and black swimtrunks. I said excitidly, “Their here!” As Shane and the other car pulled up.

 

Happy greetings were given, Cade hugged Tessa and lifted her off her feet, then grabbed Shane in a head lock. When he was let go Shane introduced his friend Scott. He was tall, about two inches taller than Shane. Handsome, in a chisel chin sort of way, with dyed blue hair that was growing out of brunet roots and brown eyes. He was fit but not too muscular and had a piercing on his right eyebrow.

 

I stepped forward, as temporary leader of the Autobots and shook his hand, introducing myself and the Autobots. He grinned widely and sounded excited as he said, “Thanks for letting me come along. My car could use an upgrade and Shane says this is the best place to go.”

 

I shrugged, tossing my towel and flip flops on a chair, “You gotta ask one of the Autobots. But for now.”

 

Bumblebee and I grinned and then threw up our arms, “To the lake!” Tessa laughed and started pulling off clothes. Not wanting to see Cade have a heart attack over her obviously wearing a bikini I grabbed Crosshairs arm and pulled him after me to the first slide, “Come on!” Drift grabbed a airbed and went down a ways so our splashing wouldn't disturb him. Hound was making sure the burgers and hot dogs weren't going to burn, munching on his favorite BBQ chips.

 

Crosshairs let me tug him along, shaking his head good naturally, “Yeah, yeah.” Bumblebee raced ahead of us and I was right behind him. Bumblebee jumped onto the slide with a whoop and once I got to the top I was surprised as Crosshairs grabbed me and jumped on with me on his lap. I yelped and clung to him as we hit the water. Surfacing I glared at him and he grinned, “Pay back.” Then I remembered the last time we had gone to the lake and how many times I had dunked him.

 

Laughing, I splashed him and started swimming to the shore, “Yeah, yeah.” Trying not to stare at his smile. We got to shore as Tessa ran by, laughing with Shane. Cade looked ruffled but not too unhappy. I then drug Crosshairs to the other slides and had an epic water war with him and Bumblebee. Soon joined by Shane, Tessa and Scott. The other humans got tired first and headed to shore as I continued with Crosshairs and Bumblebee, mostly using Crosshairs as a shield until he dunked Bee. Bee squeaked and I got revenge by dunking Cross, which caused a dunking war. Laughing we finally swam to shore, Bumblebee automatically racing for the steep plunge slide. Scott ran up and winked at me, “This is really cool. Where on earth did you get these slides?”

 

Crosshairs tensed next to me and growled, “What's it to you?”

 

Not knowing why he was so grumpy all of a sudden I nudged him, answering Scott, “Internet.” Bumblebee shouted from the next slide, “Ariana!” Smiling, I waved to him and said to Crosshairs, “Coming?”

 

He smiled slightly at me and nudged me towards the slide, “Go on, I’ll catch up.” I gave him a warning look to be nice to the human and he snorted, “Go, I'll be nice.” I cocked an eyebrow in slight disbelief but let it go as I ran for Bumblebee, laughing when Tessa beat me to it and tackled Bee onto the slide.

 

0o0

 

Crosshairs narrowed his eyes at the human who smiled in front of him, wondering what his game was. Scott rocked back on his heels and said innocently, “Your a Transformer right?” Crosshairs tsked and growled, “Duh.” Scott grinned wider, “Then why even try for a girl like Ariana?”

 

Not expecting anything like this to come out of Scott's mouth, Crosshairs felt like he had been decked in the stomach, “W-what are you talking about? I don't like her!”

 

Scott shrugged and looked over where Ariana was sliding into Bumblebee, “It's so obvious you got the hots for her. But it can't work and you know it, she's human and your...” He shrugged and then smiled brightly at Crosshairs, “Welp, good luck with that!” And then raced over to where Shane and Tessa were loading up plates of food. Hound hollered that the food was ready and Bee was over there like a shot, not showing that we had been playing in the water for a good three hours. Ariana laughed as she got out and rung out her braid, “Food sounds good.”

 

Crosshair stood frozen, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind and they all came down to, “ _Is he right?”_

 

Crosshairs knew he was growing attached to Ariana, she was.. _.amazing_. Able to make him laugh when he felt the most down, comforted him in a dark time. Never looking down at him, even though she lead the group and always had time for him. She kept up with him and his smart mouth, never taking offense when he talked before thinking. Not _too_ often anyway. Was she out of his reach?

 

His spark throbbed painfully at the thought of her leaving, but...she deserved better. She deserved to be with one of her own kind.

 

His mood darkening he nearly short circuited when a cold hand slapped him on the back, “Come on Cross! Food!”

 

Crosshairs whipped his head around and stared at the girl with the bright green eyes and shining smile. His dark mood ebbed slightly and she started to frown, “You ok?”

 

He shook his head roughly and forced a grin, “Sorry, spaced for a second. Yeah, food.”

 

0o0

Something was wrong with Crosshairs, I could feel it as I munched on my hotdog and watched him interact with Drift. But I couldn't put my finger on _what_ was wrong. Pondering this I looked over when Tessa said excitedly, “Hey, the fair is this week. How about we go tomorrow night? There's going to be fireworks.”

 

All of us stared at her in blank confusion and she sighed, “The county fair. You know, rides, food, exhibits. Lets all go.”

 

I looked at the Autobots and Bee was nearly vibrating with excitement. Drift looked curious and Crosshairs just crossed his arms, scowling. Hound didn't look interested so I said, “I don't see why we can't. Hound can stay behind and keep an eye on the place for a couple hours.”

 

Bee cheered and Tessa grinned and looked at her dad. Cade smiled at her and nodded, “Sure, I’ll take a night off.” She looked pleased and Scott said happily, “I haven't been to a fair in years! Hey Ariana, you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?”

 

I shook my head, crumbling my paper plate, “Nah, I’m good. But fairs have cotton candy right?” I wasn't interested in riding some cheap ride when I got a bigger thrill from parachuting with Crosshairs. The sun was starting to sink into dusk and I started packing up. The others joined me and it didn't take long to grab everything and Scott nearly swooned when Drift and Bumblebee transformed into their car forms so we didn't have to carry everything to the farm. Hound and Crosshairs changed after everything was packed up.

 

Shane, Cade and Tessa got in Shane's car and Scott got in his car only when Bumblebee and Drift took off, Crosshairs right behind. I watched Crosshairs leave, worried and Hound pulled up next to me. I got in and decided to leave the slides in case the others wanted to go play again while Tessa was here. I asked quietly as Hound headed for the farm, “Hey Hound, did Crosshairs...seem alright to you?”

 

He said over the radio, “Nah, you know him. Always in a mood about something.” I frowned out the windshield, “It's different this time. After he talked to Scott...you think he's upset about something?”

 

Hound seemed to think a bit and then said reassuringly, “Don't worry about it too much Little Lady, Cross is a big boy and I'm sure it's nothing.” Reassured slightly I smiled at him, “Alright, thanks Hound.”

 

We got to the farm and I sent Drift and Hound on patrol, made sure everything was alright with the others and didn't miss Crosshairs watching me with almost a sad look on his face before turning away without a word and heading towards the hanger. Biting my lip I headed for the house, worrying. Scott came up and chatted excitedly in my ear about the Transformers and what he could learn for his car. I nodded and hummed on que until finally I pleaded exhaustion and headed for my room, Shane and Scott having to make do on the couches in the living room, Cade a guard dog in the hall to make sure Tessa got to her room alone. I said good night and headed for bed, hoping everything would seem better in the morning.

 


	23. He what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana tries to puzzel out why Crosshairs is acting so weird while putting up with a flirting Scott. Not sure what to do about this she is distracted when Tessa demands a wardrobe make over

I got up early to go on my patrol run with Crosshairs, and found that he wasn't his usual snarky self. And no matter how many times I asked him, he brushed it off as him being 'distracted' by something. Not understanding I tried to perk him up by offering him a ride up to parachute but he said he wasn't in the mood.

 

Slightly alarmed now I wasn't able to ask him more as I watched when we got back to the farm as he headed straight for the hanger.

 

I frowned, worried but went into the house for breakfast. I had planned on talking to Tessa after breakfast but was waylaid by Scott, him wanting to ask a bunch of questions about myself and the Transformers. Animatedly talking about himself and in the same breath complimenting my eyes, my hair, and so on. I had no idea what to do about this.

 

Dodging his questions as he followed me around like a lost puppy I finally was able to dump him on Bumblebee and Shane to go over car parts as I headed for the barn. Cade was sawing some metal and I hopped onto a stool to wait, mind churning with confusion. I looked up when I heard the saw turn off and there must have been something on my face because Cade pushed up his safety glasses and scowled, “What did he do?”

 

Blinking I asked, “Who?” Cade blinked back and then ran a hand through his hair,”Well, somethings wrong...”

 

Sighing heavily, I picked up a tiny screwdriver and flipped it between my fingers, “I'm not sure. Crosshairs is acting all weird and Scott is...odd. I mean, does he think he'll get a better deal with the Autobots by complimenting my eyes?”

 

Tessa snickered behind me, bringing Cade lunch. I jumped, not hearing her enter and she said happily, “Ariana, he's _flirting_ with you.” Cade choked on his drink as I stared at her blankly, “He what?”

 

Tessa sighed almost tragically, but it didn't match with the excited grin on her face. Then she clapped her hands together happily, “Oh I can't wait till tonight!” Then she spun on her father and sternly said, “And don't you even think about saying or doing anything to get in the way of this! Ariana needs to get out more! And it's just to the fair.”

 

Cade sputtered, waving at me, then her and Tessa hugged him suddenly, “Oh thanks Dad! I knew you'd understand! And no worries, I’ll give her the talk.” She gasped, “Oh! I gotta pick out clothes. Ariana be up in your room in half an hour!” Then she ran out the door.

 

I stared after her, feeling more confused than ever. I looked at Cade, who looked like he wanted to beat his head against a wall...or beat Scott with the wrench in his hand. Cade looked at me and then dropped the wrench with a sigh onto his work table. I shifted on the stool and said, “Cade, your daughter is weird.”

 

Cade chuckled and shook his head, looking after Tessa with a bemused smile, “Yeah well, she just wants you to have a good time tonight. So why don't you just humor her?”

 

I shrugged, getting a feeling I couldn't get out of...whatever was going on, “I still have no idea what's going on. But Hound agreed to stay at the house so we'll have three Autobots and myself to watch out for everyone.”

 

Cade came over and wrapped a grease covered arm around my shoulders and hugged me, “Things will make sense later, just have fun tonight. And remember to hit low if any boy disrespects you.”

 

I laughed at that last bit and gave him a swift hug back, “Will do. But you should shower.”

 

He tweaked my nose, leaving a grease smear, “We both should.” I rolled my eyes and headed for the house, grinning, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

0o0

 

Cade and I showered in good time and then I was snatched right out of my bathroom by Tessa to try on clothes. I wouldn't admit that it was kind of fun, even tho Bumblebee reported his patrol from my window and through my curtains.

 

In the end it was an hour before dusk when Tessa was finally happy with my and her choice of clothes. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a cute red flannel shirt tied over her belly button. Her hair was braided in two pig tails and she wore cowboy boots.

 

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, white tank top under an open blue flannel shirt. Tessa had managed to somehow get my hair to curl, putting half back so that it wouldn't get in my eyes. As a final touch I wore knee high black combat boots with buckles.

 

Tessa hollered that the boys better be ready while I headed outside. Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs stood ready outside, still in their robot forms. Hound was in his holoform already and leaned against a post on the porch, “Have a good time Little Lady. Don't worry about a thing here.”

 

Scott did a Duke of Hazzard dive over his hood to get in his car, smiling at me. Withholding the urge to roll my eyes I grinned brightly at Crosshairs, “You are going to love the corn dogs!”

 

Drift bumped his fist against Crosshairs shoulder before he transformed into a car. Crosshairs spared me a slight smile before transforming too. Bee changed last and was going to be Shane and Tessa's ride while Cade rode with Drift. I headed for Crosshairs and when I got in he said softly, “ **You look nice**.”

 

My face became a furnace and a stupid happy smile grew on my face, “Thanks Crosshairs, I just want you to have a good night tonight.” Crosshairs swerved around Drift to take the lead and asked, sounding surprised, “ **Me**?”

 

I snorted, “Of course. You've seemed so down lately, lets just have a good time tonight. Yeah?”

 

He revved his engine, making me laugh and looked forward to the lights in the distance, obviously the fair. Not seeing Scott scowling in his car behind us.

 

 

 


	24. Let the Good Times Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair fun until a misunderstanding causes a rift between Ariana and Crosshairs. Scott is not who he seems, will Ariana survive the incounter?

Upon arriving at the fair I made sure the Autobots (mostly Bumblebee since he was the most excited) remembered to remain incognito, to listen to the communication link, to keep an eye on the humans and to have fun. They all parked behind a trailer and transformed without anyone seeing. Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee shot towards the fair as if the devil was on their heels. Drift decided to stick with Cade, who was happy to explain the fair, it's exhibits and strange carny people. Scott pulled up nearby and waved as he hurried after Shane. I grinned widely at Crosshairs, “Shall we?”

 

He finally smiled for the first time all day, shrugging, “Eh, why not.” but I didn't expect him to put his arm through mine and pull me along. I laughed, wondering if he was doing this to keep the other people who were staring at him at bay, or...

 

Shaking my head I shook off such thoughts, determined to enjoy the night.

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

Crosshairs and I went to the corn dogs first, then the cotton candy. We munched on it, laughing and having a good time and decided to play a few carnival games. Which was a bad idea when Crosshairs nearly destroyed the booth trying to knock over a stack of milk jugs. His strength shattered them _and_ busted the post holding the place up.

 

We got out of there quick before the guy got a good look at us as he scrambled to fix it. Crosshairs grimaced, looking at his hand and I chuckled, teasing, “Nice aim. You must be a sniper or something.”

 

He nudged me with a grin and then spotted something, “Hang on, wait here.” he nudged me to a bench near the Ferris wheel and I sat to wait, unable to get rid of the smile on my face. Especially when I saw Bumblebee run by with an arm load of sweets, then Shane and Tessa waving him over for some cotton candy. I looked to see Drift and Cade enjoying some of the music at a booth across the middle of the fair. I looked up at the stars, wondering if Optimus was having a good night like us.

 

No sooner did I think that then Scott appeared like magic next to me. I raised an eyebrow as he whipped out a rose from his sleeve, “A pretty flower for a pretty lady.”

 

Not wanting to be rude, I took it and asked, “Are you enjoying yourself Scott?” He sighed sadly, “No, I still can't get a pretty girl to ride the Ferris wheel with me.” He looked at me hopefully and I had to squish down my irritation. Sighing heavily I asked, “If I do, will you please go bother someone else?”

 

He jumped to his feet and nodded happily, “Absolutely!”

 

I got to my feet and looked around hopefully for Crosshairs, but he wasn't back yet. So I buckled down and went on the ride with Scott. When we got to the top I ignored Scott jabbering on as I looked over everything for trouble. I finally spotted Crosshairs underneath us and waved, “OI!  Cross!” He looked up, just as Scott poked his head over, face too close to mine, “Who do you see?”

 

I gently shoved him away, “Please, personal bubble.”

 

He apologized profoundly, and I was glad when the wheel went around once more before it was time to get out. I tried not to bolt, knowing that would be rude and walked towards Crosshairs, “Hey, sorry Cross. Wanna go try some funnel cake?” Then I paused, he looked angry and...pained as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.

 

Crosshairs shook his head, bitterness lacing his voice, “Nah, you have a good time with Scott.” He said Scott's name like a curse. Worried now I stepped towards him, “Cross...” He snapped, backing up quickly, “Look Ah don't need you! Ah don't ever want to see your mug again! So just get lost!” And with that he spun and ran away, knocking over some folk on the way, “CROSS!”

 

A flash and the roar of an engine told me that he had transformed into a car and took off. Standing there in dumb shock I barely registered when Scott gently touched my shoulder, “Hey, it's alright. You don't need that loser.”

 

My mind spun in circles, wondering what the heck was up with Crosshairs and confused by his attitude. We had been getting along so well. I said automatically, “He's not a loser. He's my friend.”

 

Scott turned me to look at him and gave me, what he must have thought was a winning smile, “You know it wouldn't have worked Ariana. Look at what's right in front of you.”

 

I wasn't understanding. I had to find Crosshairs, “Look I’m sorry, but I should find him. He seemed upset.” Scott shook his head and said sternly, giving me a bit of a shake, “He's a _robot!_ Geez girl, at least fall for someone of your own species!”

 

Bristling I knocked his hands away, ignoring my blush, “Who I fall for is none of your business!” He snorted, “The Corvette knows! I told him as much and he agreed. He has no chance with a human, you've seen the way he acts!”

 

Realization of what he said hit both of us. I glared fiercely, growling, “You did _what!?”_

 

He knew he made a mistake and tried to back track, “Look you know I’m right. I mean, come on! A robot and a human can't...”

 

I would have dropped kicked him right then if he wasn't Shane's friend, but it was a close thing. I poked his chest, hard, “Who I want to be with is none of your business! I am a member of the Autobots and even tho I’m human, they are my family and I don't appreciate you treating them like their not good enough! Any of the Autobots are worth 20 of you! I don't know what you thought this was but it sure as hell wasn't a date. Get lost!”

 

Spinning on my heel I ignored him when he shouted, “Fine!” I moved through the crowd, about to follow Crosshairs. But then I realized that I had no idea where he was. Knowing him, he wouldn't go straight home. And I couldn't just up and leave the others.

 

Torn on what to do I slipped behind a tent and sagged against a post, rubbing my forehead, trying to figure all this out. Crosshairs obviously didn't want to be with me around me anymore. And this sent a dagger straight to my heart. My mind was a typhoon of unease, confusion, and thoughts. My mind kept repeating the look on Crosshairs face. And like a shot to the heart I realized what it was! I had seen it before, when Optimus left Cade to go after the Creators.

 

Heartbreak. So if Crosshairs looked heartbroken when he saw me with Scott...then.

 

Realization made my knees go weak and I had to quickly sit on a crate. _“He_ _ **likes**_ _me! I know that look. And I...”_ I ran my feelings through my head, going over every little bit like a large jigsaw puzzle. As the last bit fell into place I was thunderstruck _,_ “ _I_ _ **do**_ _like him!”_ Elation filled me until I remembered that Crosshairs had thought I was going out with Scott, _“ Well, shit. This has certainly turned into a shit storm.”_

 

I looked up when I heard a clowns horn. The Fair had been so much fun until this happened. And I had no idea how to fix it. Shaking my head I got up, ready to just go home and wait for Crosshairs to get back so that we could talk. I went to find Tessa.

 

It didn't take long and I found her and Shane sharing cotton candy. I plastered a smile on my face, not wanting to ruin their fun and said, “Hey, I’m not feeling so good. I think I’m going to run home.”

 

Tessa frowned, “Are you alright?” She touched my arm and I smiled at her kindness. I nodded, waving her off, “Yeah, I just... I must be coming down with something. So I’ll meet you guys at the house?”

 

She nodded, still looking worried, “Feel better.” I turned away and Shane asked, “Where's Scott?”

 

I glared back at him, “Who cares?” They looked shocked and I walked away, quickly going through the parking lot until I got to the edge of town and was able to ride an air board home without being seen. I sent the Autobots a message to keep an eye on the Yeager family at the carnival and that I’d see them in the morning. They all answered but Crosshairs. And I wondered where he was.

 

My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't noticed the dark clouds gathering. Until the sky's seemed to open up and dumped buckets of water on me. I growled, “You've got to be kidding!” Then a bolt of lightning nearly hit me, “Woah!”

 

Then another! Lighting was falling like the rain! Knowing I'd get fried if I stayed up I dove for the ground, dodging bolts frantically. Hitting the ground harder than normal in my race to get out of firing range I stumbled onto the road. The lights of a car nearly blinded me and I jumped out of the way before I got hit. The car slammed on the brakes and I could hardly see it through the pouring rain. Until the door popped open and I recognized Scott. I scowled as he hollered, “Get in! I'll give you a ride.”

 

About to tell him where to shove his ride, my hair stood on end as a bolt of lightening hit a nearby tree a few feet away. I whipped into the car and slammed the door. He scrambled in a second later and I growled, crossing my arms, “This doesn't change anything.”

 

He just grunted and started driving. I glared out the window, wondering if Crosshairs was out of the rain. My mind was so busy worrying about Crosshairs that I didn't notice where we were going until I saw the canyon sign, “Hey where are we?”

 

Scott sighed, voice full of regret, “Sorry about this Ariana.”

 

Opening my mouth to ask what he was smoking, cold metal wrapped around my throat in an instant and clicked. I screamed as a jolt of electricity zapped through me, making me jerk uncontrollably for a moment before I was able to get control of myself. I grabbed the seat lever and slammed back into the person behind me. Hearing a cry of pain I lunged forward and grabbed the steering wheel. Scott hollered and I yanked. The car skid as if across ice, hydroplaning from the rain and I winced when I saw the tree. A split second before we hit I realized I wasn't wearing my seat belt. I threw up my arms to protect my head and grit my teeth as the impact slammed me through the window! Slamming into the ground I rolled from the impact and slid to the edge of the cliff that dropped to a roaring river below.

 

Pain ripped through my body and with a grunt I reached up and pressed my ear ring, “Autobots. Come in.” When nothing happened I realized that the wet and electricity had fried my communicators. I slowly looked over. Movement in the car told me the two people in it were alive. And I wasn't about to wait to see what they wanted to do with me, especially when a hand reached out of the car, holding a gun.

 

Crying out when my body pulsed with agony I forced myself to move, rolled and fell, not realizing how close the edge was. Air whistled in my ears a second before I hit the water. My last conscious thought was a plea for someone, anyone who _didn't_ want me dead, to save me.

 


	25. Rescue Party!  Roll Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is missing and everyone rushes to find her. Crosshairs takes charge

Bumblebee pulled up to the house with Tessa and Shane, Drift driving up with Cade. They had left the carnival early because of the sudden thunder storm. Hound came out of the house and grinned, “Have fun at the freak show?”

 

Tessa held up a big bag and teased, “And here I thought you'd like some Kettle Corn.” Hound perked up and she grinned as she tossed the bag to him. He eagerly opened it and said, “Trigger Finger came roaring through here like a tornado. What's got his coat tails in a twist?”

 

Shane shrugged, holding the giant teddy bear he had won Tessa, “We haven't seen him. Wouldn't Ariana know? She came home early. And have you seen Scott?”

 

Hound paused from munching on some of the corn, “No, haven't seen either of them. Why?”

 

The humans looked at each other worriedly. Tessa explained, “Scott and Ariana may have had a fight. Ariana left early and looked upset. And we haven't seen Scott anywhere.”

 

Shane took out his cell phone, “I'll see where Scott is.”

 

Tess took out her own phone and called Ariana. She began to frown and said, “She's not answering.” Shane shook his head, “Neither is Scott.” Drift tried the comm. Links but only heard static.

 

The Autobots exchanged worried looks and Drift said, “I shall check from the sky.” He was about to change when they heard the sound of a car and looked down the road to see Scott's car being towed by a tow truck. When he pulled up Scott looked worse for wear with a broken nose, blood still pouring from it. He paid the tow truck driver and then cursed as he hobbled out of the truck, limping slightly.

 

Shane asked, “Scott, what happened?” Worried for his friend, he hurried over to him.

 

Scott grimaced as he put a bloody towel to his nose, “Hydro planed, lost control and hit a tree.”

 

Tessa asked, “Have you seen Ariana? Did you two have a fight?”

 

Something on his face made Bumblebee perk and step towards him, “ _ **Where is she**_?”

 

Scott stepped back, nearly getting hit when the tow truck drove off, “I..I don't...”

 

Now all of them were looking at him, knowing something was wrong and Bee transformed into a huge robot, slamming his fists into the ground around Scott, “ _ **Where is she!?”**_ He cowered on the ground, never seeing the Autobots like this. It was pretty intimidating. He stuttered, “S-she got away! I don't know where she is!”

 

He winced as Bee transformed a gun and cried, “Please don't kill me!”

 

“ _ **What did you do to her!?”**_

 

Scott fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms, “I had no choice! They were going to pay me 50 grand to give her over! I didn't think she'd wreck my car and get away!”

 

“ **WHERE!?”**

 

“By Snake Canyon!”

 

Bee's gun charged up and Cade and Shane ran up and grabbed Scott, “Hold on Bee!”

 

Bee cursed and Cade held up his arms, “We have to find Ariana first! Killing him isn't going to help!”

 

Drift settled a calming hand on the yellow bot and Bee slowly stepped back. Shane spun and slammed his fist into Scott's jaw and snarled, “She better be ok!” Scott just groaned from the ground. Cade grabbed some wire cables and they tied Scott to a tree before Drift jumped into the air and transformed into a helicopter, Bee transformed into a car. They took off in search for Ariana and Hound transformed into an Autobot, guns at the ready. He growled at Scott, “You so much as twitch and I blow you sky high.”

 

Scott just whimpered. Shane turned away in disgust and headed for his car, “I'm going to go help look.”

 

Tessa was a step behind him and they took off after Bee.

 

Hound bit his cigar bullet and growled into his comm. link, “Where the hell are you Crosshairs?”

 

0o0

 

The Autobot in question was glaring a hole into the ground by the lake. Fists clenched he heard Hound call and snapped back, “The hell you want!?”

 

“ **Ariana's missing bum wipe! Get your green ass back here!”**

 

Crosshairs spark pulsed painfully as shock and worry flew through his system and his stomach clenched. Without a second thought he transformed and sped towards the farm.

 

0o0

 

As soon as Crosshairs got to the farm and was told of the situation, it took Hound and Cade, who bodily blocked Crosshairs from Scott, to keep the livid robot from killing the man. Hound finally threatened to sit on him and he calmed enough to hear the whole story. Scott, in light of his eminent demise, admitted, “The CIA agent who put that zap collar on Ariana left when I crashed. I have no idea where he is.”

 

Now with rouge CIA agents out to get Ariana, Crosshairs nearly blew a fuse. But somehow he managed to control himself. Hound raised an obviously surprised and proud eyebrow but wisely said nothing. Crosshairs growled, “Cade, ya got a map of that canyon? We need to narrow the search.”

 

Cade glanced at Hound to make sure if he moved Crosshairs wouldn't blast Scott. When Hound nodded Cade ran for the house. They heard crashes and bangs of Cade turning the house inside out and finally came back with a map clutched in his hand. He opened it on a nearby barrel and pointed out features, “This is where Scott supposedly ran into that tree. Now if she did fall into the canyon, with all that rain we got, she could be anywhere down river in a fifteen mile radius by now. You might want to start searching there.”

 

Crosshairs nodded and stepped back, “Ah will start there. Radio tha others.” He paused before he transformed and leveled a deadly glare at Scott, “You better pray she's alive.”

 

Scott could only shiver in terror before Crosshairs transformed and sped off. Hound sighed heavily, leaning against the barn and rubbing the hilt of one of his many guns, “You think he figured it out yet?”

 

Cade shrugged, looking the map over once more, “He's denser than a 6 foot brick wall. But...maybe.”

 

It had taken awhile to get Cade on board with Crosshairs and Ariana liking each other. But now that he was accepting that they _did_ like each other, he was as eager as the others for the two in question to figure it out.

 


	26. Up S#!T Creek Without a Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is lucky to be alive but barely, can the Autobots find her in time?

My first conscious thought was that the rock I slammed into with my back _hurt._ That thought sent a ricochet of pain through my body and I realized that _everything_ hurt! Tears swelled and fell from my eyes as I grasped blindly at anything solid, using only one arm while the rest of my body was unresponsive. My arm caught hold of a rock and I gasped for breath. Water splashed in my face and was icy cold and muddy. I whimpered as I lost my grip on the rock, floating down the river. My first reaction was to use my abilities but I suddenly remembered that if I did, this damn zap collar would fry me like a piece of bacon.

 

Throttling down the urge and my tears, I somehow floundered to a nearby shore, the current working in my favor. But now that my body wasn't buyout in water, gravity made my pain much more evident. And the reality of what almost happened hit me like an anvil.

 

I had nearly been kidnapped by Scott, to be given to who knows who, got strapped with a zap collar, fell over a _cliff,_ and then floated down an icy cold river. I was _gods_ knew where, _no one_ knew where I was, or that I was in trouble. I could barely _move_ and I couldn't use my abilities without being _zapped_!

 

Sobs I couldn't control wracked my body as I forced myself up onto land and then lied on my side, trying to curl into myself as the pain made me cry harder, which only made me hurt more. Finally I ran out of tears and tried to calm down enough to figure a way out of this. But even as my mind frantically tried to think of something and I scrapped at the collar around my throat to find a way out of it, my mind started to go fuzzy. The night was cold and now more than ever I was susceptible to the chilly air. It crept into my bones and I fought with fading strength to stay awake.

 

I growled under my breath, fighting spirit and anger warming me slightly. I refused to be done in because of a moron like Scott. Certainly Optimus's daughter was made of tougher stuff! Slowly I made myself move and I crawled towards the canyon wall. Only to collapse half way, barley able to turn onto my back instead of eating dirt. I cursed fluently in first English, then cybertronian and then any language I could think of or make up. I wasn't sure how long I was able to curse before I began to fade again. I struggled a losing battle to stay awake. I could only pray a miracle came, because I was running out of time.

 

0o0

 

Bumblebee searched the east side of the canyon while Drift checked from above. They got Crosshairs message but kept steadily going from the beginning of the canyon in case Ariana hadn't gotten that far down stream. Crosshairs went on ahead to check where Cade had directed. Lights shone from his chest and he climbed down the canyon wall and walked along the west shore, searching frantically. He cursed Scott for this, and himself for his foolishness. If he hadn't left this never would have happened!

 

He searched and searched, scanning every bit of the canyon with his goggles and was about to give up when something caught his eye. He looked over and saw the flash of red from his lights. Without a second guess on what it could be, he knew in his spark that it was Ariana! Falling to his knees beside the fallen girl he gasped, “Ariana!” Then he saw the blood pooling from her side and quickly called the other Autobots.

 

Transforming into his holoform to better treat Ariana without further harming her, he gently pressed his hand against the wound to slow the bleeding, pleading with the unconscious girl to wake. But he only got a whimper when he put pressure on the wound. He saw the metal ring around her neck with black boxes on it. He reached for it and as soon as he touched it, his spark nearly failed as she gasped, throwing out a hand, “NO!” Only to convulse in pain from it.

 

Her weak hit didn't even touch him and he said happily, “Ariana! Ariana, it's me!” Her eyes wild she looked at him, terrified until she realized who he was, “Cross?”

 

0o0

 

Feeling something touch my throat yanked me out of unconsciousness as instinct took over and I tried to hit away my assailant, “NO!” My attack did more harm to me than on my attacker and happy words fell on muddled ears but as I looked at the person next to me I realized who it was and could hardly believe it, “Cross?”

 

A wide relieved grin spread on his worry worn face and he cradled my hand in his as if worried his touch would break me. I sagged, relieved to see him, “Cross..s-sorry for..n't..understanding.” The words were hard to form as chills began to tremor through my body and the pain nearly shoved me into unconsciousness again. I did hear the panic in Crosshairs voice as he pleaded, “Stay with me Ariana. Drift is coming and then we can get you to the hospital.”

 

I knew I muttered, “Hate..hospitals.” But couldn't seem to have the strength for more words. He said something else and I could only seem to register the panic in his voice. I felt him carefully pull me up and wrap me in a warm hug. That brought me back around a little but I whimpered from the pain of the movement. Warmth spread through me and I felt him messing with the collar only to hear a snap and the cold metal left my skin. A bright light landed on us and I had to say one last thing, “It's you Cross. I finally figured it out.”

 

He ordered as he as gently as possible picked me up, “Stop talking. Save your strength.” But my strength was failing anyway. So I said as firmly as I could, “I love _you_ Cross.” I felt him stiffen and then everything faded into darkness.

 

0o0

 

Crosshairs could hardly believe the words she spoke. But right now he couldn't focus on that. Drift got low enough that Crosshairs could get into the cockpit with Ariana in his lap. He ordered tersely, “She's cold as ice. Ya need to hurry up and go dammit!”

 

Drift knew Crosshairs nerves were stretched tight with worry and so was his own, but he kept his tone civil, “ **Bumblebee is heading back to the farm to tell the others and they will meet us at the hospital.”**

 

Crosshairs merely grunted and tried to warm the girl as much as possible while trying to staunch the bleeding. Praying with all his might that Ariana would live through this. Or there will be _hell_ to pay!

 

0o0

 

They made it to the hospital in a small amount of time but it was enough to nearly send him into a frenzy. The fact that Ariana was still alive in his arms kept him calm enough to not go into a rage. Once Drift landed in the parking lot, Crosshairs practically jumped out and ran inside with Ariana in his arms. For their part, the humans took immediate action. Once Ariana was on a stretcher they whisked her into surgery, knowing they had only moments to save her. Luckily Drift came in and put a comforting, if restraining hand, on Crosshairs shoulder before he could run after, “There is nothing more you can do my friend, but wait.”

 

He slowly, grudgingly followed Drift to the waiting room but couldn't sit still like the outwardly calm samurai. He paced like a wild animal in a cage, nearly snarling when the others arrived. Tessa and Shane first and then Cade with Hound and Bumblebee. Drift explained what happened and that the doctors hadn't told them anything yet. Shane was pale as a sheet and Tessa wrapped her arms around him. They slowly sat down and Bee joined them, burying his head in his hands. Hound sat next to the young Autobot and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cade leaned against the wall nearest to Shane and Tessa, staring at the floor. Drift still sat, and watched as Crosshairs slowly looked at all of them. Then with a grunt he stalked over and sat in a chair next to Drift.

 

No one said a word. Crosshairs was at the edge of his seat, elbows on his knees and hands clasped into one big fist. His face showed anger and his body was as tense as a coiled spring. But Drift could sense underneath this was fear and worry. The others must have understood that Crosshairs was only putting on a front because they left him alone.

 

Time passed unbearably slow as they waited with bated breath. Until finally a tired doctor came out and they jumped to their feet. Before they could bombard him with questions he held up a hand, “She's alive. Pretty banged up and unconscious, but alive. She will be fine.”

 

Sighs of relief resounded in the room and the doctor eyed the group and slowly took off his glasses and cleaned them, “Normally I would forbid visitors but seeing that you lot look like your about to bust down doors looking for her, I will allow you to see her for a _minute._ She needs her rest.”

 

He turned as they hurried after him. He lead them through some doors and down a hall. Finally they reached a room and all piled in to look at the sleeping girl. They couldn't see much since she was covered in blankets from chin to toes, but a machine beeped her heart beat. Her face was taut and pale but she was breathing. This was enough for most of them and they moved back with great relief. Crosshairs however could only stand next to the bed and stare dumbly at the girl, terrified of touching her and terrified of leaving her.

 

Drift glanced at him and whispered something in Cade's ear. Cade looked at the man in green, the hunched shoulders and fear in his eyes. Making up his mind he shooed everyone but Crosshairs out and whispered in the doctors ear. The doctor rolled his eyes but agreed and turned to continue his rounds. Drift continued to shoo the others as Cade went back into the room and set a fatherly hand on Crosshairs shoulder, “You stay with her Crosshairs. We still don't know what the CIA are up to.”

 

Crosshairs looked at him, uncertain and failing to hide it and Cade nodded firmly, “She needs you.”

 

That decided for him and he instantly took a seat next to the bed. Cade left him and went to explain things to the others. On high alert for the CIA they decided the best course was to leave Ariana with Crosshairs and head home. On the way they would get the sheriff for Scott's arrest. Before he _accidentally_ got killed....maybe.


	27. Feelings are Realized, Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs keeps watch over Ariana until she wakes up

Crosshairs couldn't believe the others left so willing but was grateful. He didn't like to look so weak in front of them, and he was weak now. Weak at the knees anyway. She was _alive._ That's all that mattered right now.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and a bustling nurse came in with a cheerful smile, “Ah staying the night are we hun?” Before he could protest she had flipped a blanket over his shoulders and then bustled around the bed, whispering, “That's so sweet. She looks like she needs some company. And don't you worry, she'll be fine. Our doctor knows what he's doing.”

 

She pulled back the blankets to carefully check her pulse and take her vitals, writing on a clip board. Seeing Ariana's hand Crosshairs couldn't help but carefully take it in his own. The nurse smiled and gently tucked Ariana back in with her hand out, “ Now if you need anything just push that button. My name is Clara and I’ll be keeping an eye on you two. Try to get some rest now.” and she bustled back out.

 

Crosshairs shook his head at the strange woman, rubbing his thumb across Ariana's knuckles. Preparing to spend the rest of the night on watch. No matter how long it took until Ariana opened her eyes.

 

0o0

 

Two days passed without a change. Ariana was improving, but still hadn't woken up. The others took shifts in checking in and had to bully Crosshairs into eating and taking quick naps. He refused to leave and go get some sleep. Shockingly it was Clara that got Crosshairs to rest and eat more than the others. Cade just grinned and said something about never arguing with a woman on a mission.

 

On the third day Crosshairs was just settling back in the chair and taking her hand when Ariana squeezed back. Freezing he watched with hopeful bated breath as she slowly opened her eyes. Not expecting the panic when she realized where she was.

 

0o0

 

I felt something take my hand, a familiar callused hand. Squeezing back I slowly opened my eyes and slowly realized that all I saw was white. Fear shot through me and I gasped, heart racing. Until Crosshair's face appeared in my vision, “Ariana, what's wrong?”

 

Taking deep breaths I croaked, “Where are we?” My throat was as dry as the desert and I began to cough. Crosshairs quickly grabbed a glass of water and carefully helped me drink some, “In the hospital. But ya will be alright.”

 

He took away the cup and I screwed my eyes shut and muttered, “Damn, I _hate_ hospitals.” I opened my eyes when I felt him take my hand again and lean over me as if to make sure I was ok. Without thinking I turned my head and buried my face into his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

 

His snort nearly made me giggle, “Me? Ya are in a hospital bed and your worried about _me?_ Are ya out of your gourd?” But I felt him come closer and felt his hand come up my neck to my cheek. Pulling back to look at him I saw pain in his blue eyes, “Ah thought I’d lost you.”

 

I slowly smiled at him and said, “You _found_ me. I'm so glad you did.” He blinked and I saw a blush start to dust his cheeks, “You remember that?”

 

I nodded, bracing for the worst. And when he looked away I thought this was it. Until he said softly, “Ya...uh.. I do too.” “Eh?” I couldn't believe it, did he...?

 

He blushed more of a rosy red and said with a growl, “Ah love you too.” I stared wide eye at him and he glanced at me and snapped, “Wha's tha look for?” I blurted, “I'm dreaming. That's it, I’ve died. I can't believe you just came out and _said_ it!”

 

He said defensibly, “You said it first.” My turn to blush the color of a beet and I saw the normal mischievous look in his eyes return, “But Ah guess Ah need to clarify.” And before I could blink he was kissing me. And I instantly melted. I had been kissed before, but never like this. He was confident, but not demanding. Almost a shade shy. I could sense that he enjoyed this but was ready to pull away the second I reacted poorly. _Like hell_.

 

Warmth flooded through me and sent butterflies through my gut. Sparks flitted across my lips as I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. His hand moved from my cheek to my neck, but didn't push me closer. Just rested there. My lips parted a little, and he licked and nibbled at them, sending all manner of pleasantly thrilling sensations up and down my body...

 

He finally, regrettably pulled away, “If we continued...uh..your injured.” I cursed something in Cybortronian, which made him laugh. I smiled, glad to finally see him laugh again and got my scattered thoughts together, “Speaking of injured. How bad is it?” I looked down my body and sighed heavily, trying to ignore where I was. Only to jump when the door opened and a cheerful nurse with a easy smile and bright green eyes under a mass of brown curls came in. She clapped her hands joyfully, “Oh thank goodness your awake! Your man here as been fretting himself thread bare with worry.” I smiled at Crosshairs, who growled and looked away. The nurse came over and said as she checked me over, “My name is Clara and you my dear, have been through the ringer.”

 

A snort escaped me and she chuckled, “Now the doctor will want to see you now that your awake but I can tell you your state of affairs.” She braced her hands on her hips and said, “Your right shin bone is broken, your left ankle is broken and your left fore arm. You have three fractured ribs on your right side and plenty of cuts on your ribs and both arms. Luckily you didn't hit your head. You lost a lot of blood. But! You have greatly improved in just a couple days so you'll be just fine.”

 

With a nod she turned to leave and I said quickly, “Uh, thank you Clara. But can you ask the doctor when he comes in to _not_ wear the white coat?” She looked at me curiously and I blushed, “I haven't had the best experience with doctors...and honestly the white coat creeps me out.” She gave a gentle smile and said, “No worries dear, I’ll make sure he doesn't come in with his coat on.” I smiled my thanks and she left.

 

Sighing heavily I leaned back against the pillows and grumbled, “Damn, I guess crashing into a tree wasn't the greatest plan. Or falling off a cliff.” I looked over at Crosshairs, “Did you guys find Scott?” He scowled and said, “Got turned into the cops. Still have no idea where his CIA buddies are.” I closed my eyes, “They were after _me_ this time. And here I was getting jealous of all the attention you guys were getting.”

 

“Ah always knew I was good looking.”

 

Chuckling I looked at him and winked, “Oh?” He grinned and leaned in to give me a kiss, only to have to pull away when the doctor came in, minus white coat. He scowled but said nothing. The doctor smiled at me and said, “Glad to see your awake. I am Doctor Reed. Now you'll need to be here a few more days but then...” I interrupted him, trying to keep the fear from my voice, “Uh, that's ok. I'd much rather go home.”

 

He rolled his eyes but said, “Your yellow friend explained your phobia of hospitals to me and since you won't be able to rest here you may go home. But you'll need _strict_ bed rest. Take these if you feel pain.” He handed Crosshairs a bottle, “And I will be out there in three days to check on you. If I see you at all stressed, I’m giving your friend here permission to do anything he wants to keep you resting.”

 

Crosshairs wicked grin had me rolling my eyes, “Yes sir.” The doctor nodded and said, “Change the bandages on your side and arms once a day, put this on the wounds.” He gave Crosshairs another bottle and Clara came in with a wheel chair, “Now, you are to take this with you but you are _not_ to push it yourself with that arm. No nothing until the casts come off.” I was getting more amused by each order, apparently he took me for some dare devil. And from the way he was glaring these orders at Crosshairs, he blamed him. So I agreed readily and the doctor gave us one more stern look before he left us to get ready to go.

 

I giggled, “I think he believes you are a bad influence on me.” Crosshairs gave me a wicked grin, “You haven't seen nothing yet.” This sent heat through my body and I blushed once more. He chuckled and with his and Clara's help, they dressed me into sweatpants and tank top instead of hospital robes. Then Clara helped me put my arm in a sling and then brushed my hair with gentle strokes and braided it. Winking, she gave me a careful and swift hug before heading back on her rounds. And with my eyes shut tight, Crosshairs pushed me through the hospital and outside. Sighing gratefully I opened my eyes to see Drift in car form waiting. I smiled and said, “Hiya Drift.”

 

He honked happily and I smiled wider. Then I let Crosshairs carefully pick me up and put me in the passenger seat before packing up the wheel chair in the back seat. Then he got in beside me. Drift started out and said over the radio, “Good to see you well Ariana.” I sighed in relief, “Me too. How is everyone else?” As Drift told me of the goings on at the farm I twined my fingers with Crosshairs, watching as a faint smile appeared on his lips and smiled back.

 

0o0

 

The welcoming I got when I got back to the farm made me blush bright red but smile all the same. I greeted everyone, and to Crosshairs jealous displeasure, pulled Shane into a hug. And whispered in his ear, “You are _not_ responsible for Scott's actions. _None_ of this was your fault!”

 

When he pulled away he went from pale and sad to more color in his cheeks and a slight wary smile, “But.” I glared and he grinned, “Alright. Thanks.”

 

I smiled back and Tessa called for a pizza dinner and a movie. Crosshairs seemed to want to carry me everywhere and claimed a couch for us. Bee planted himself next to me and grinned at Crosshairs. I laughed and Crosshairs grinned, as Tessa passed the pizza before curling up with Shane on the other couch. Drift sat at their feet while Hound and Cade claimed the two lazy boys. I looked around with a smile. It was a family dinner and movie, all of us together and the future looked much brighter. Especially as I leaned against Crosshairs side and he gently wrapped his arm around me. Bee just gave us a knowing grin before turning to focus on the movie.

 


End file.
